Christmas Carols
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Quoi de mieux pour passer les fêtes qu'une série de petit OS mettant en scène Erik et Charles? Chaque jour une histoire, une rencontre, une romance, un lemon différent. Vous vous laisserez bien tenter par un Chérik ? Joyeux Noël !
1. Chapter 1 : Le cadeau

Joyeux Noël !

Le principe est simple une histoire par jour pour fêter Noël ! Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient et les idées sont les vôtres!

Aujourd'hui une histoire écrite tout spécialement pour ma petite femme :D

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos commentaires à la fin :D

 ** _Le Cadeau:_**

* * *

Charles n'avait, Ô grand dieu jamais mit un pied dans ce genre d'endroit ! Il avait toujours fantasmé ces lieux comme mal famé, puant, graveleux et immondes… Pourtant, ce soir – pour les affaires – il se retrouvait propulsé dans cette boîte échangiste pour personne fortunés ! Le billet d'entrée était de mille dollars, une bagatelle pour les clients, mais une vraie saignée pour une personne lambda. Charles avait été invité. Invité par son plus gros client, un Yakuza de passage à New York pour ses affaires. Charles, son avocat, n'avait pu se dérober devant l'invitation du japonais. C'était d'une impolitesse infinie de décliner plus de deux fois la même offre. Charles était coincé. Il n'avait pas trop su quoi porter, donc il avait gardé son costume bleu du jour, une cravate noire, nouée autour de sa gorge, ses chaussures italiennes cirées, brillaient sous les feux tamisées de la salle. Charles ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ah non, pas à l'aise du tout. Il suivait à la file le Yakuza et sa clique pour atteindre un espace un peu plus privatif. Quelle ironie, dans un club pour friqué d'avoir encore des place VIP, tous l'étaient non ?! Charles essaya de ne pas regarder ce qui se tramait autour de lui, mais comment ignorer, les femmes nues, ou tout comme, qui promenait en laisse des mâles au sexe tendus ? Ou bien ces deux hommes dans un coin qui… Charles détourna le regard. Non seulement échangistes, mais voyeurs ! Charles avait imaginé que ce genre de chose se faisait dans des petites chambres, fermées à l'arrière de la piste de danse où des couples dansaient, s'embrassaient et plus encore… La musique n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, mais le tarif des magnums de champagne si ! Suffisamment pour donner envie à Charles de boire un soda, alors qu'il n'en avait pas bu depuis le lycée ! Le yakuza était un habitué, cela se voyait à son expression, à la façon dont le personnel, plutôt bien vêtu, accourait avec des sceaux à champagnes, des coupes. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'il allait commander. Plus besoin de lui demander. Charles était assis, veston ouvert, jambes croisées et les yeux résolument tournés vers la flûte qu'on venait de lui servir. Il refusait de laisser son regard se balader dans la pièce. Les regards concupiscents des autres clients, le gênait plus que tout. Charles trempa les lèvres dans le liquide pétillant. Il était délicieux. Charles n'osa pas regarder le nom de la bouteille. Mais c'était une importation française, à tous les coups. Le traducteur du Yakuza se pencha vers Charles pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

\- Monsieur Asami est heureux de vous avoir avec nous ce soir.

\- Dites-lui que je suis ravi également de sa bonté et de sa générosité, fit poliment Charles dans un sourire.

Il leva ses yeux vers le Yakuza, un homme d'affaire de la quarantaine, grand, fort, cheveux noirs, yeux sombres, brillants, un costume impeccable et une clope coincée entre les lèvres. L'homme était une force de la nature, beau, impressionnant, avec un visage froid, lisse, imperturbable, rien à voir avec le jeune homme qui lui tenait compagnie niché à sa droite. Le gamin avait tout juste vingt ans, un japonais aussi, mais il avait décoloré ses cheveux, il ne portait pas un costume hors de prix, mais un marcel blanc, deux colliers de breloques, une chemise flottante aux couleurs vive, un pantalon trop large, une ceinture à pique des tennis usées et des bracelets. Charles avait appris avec le temps à se méfier de l'apparence de ses clients. Là aussi, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui se tramait entre le Yakuza et le garçon. Charles n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il c'était même battu pour que le mariage pour tous passe à New York. Charles était un militant : les mêmes droits pour tous. Et puis, il fallait dire que Charles était gay, donc voir deux hommes ensemble avec une grande différence d'âge ne le choquait pas. Lui-même avait tenté une histoire avec un canadien au sale caractère, bien plus âgé que lui. Bien qu'en ce moment Charles n'ait pas d'amant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait se rincer l'œil en matant des couples s'envoyant en l'air sous son nez. Charles était pudique, éducation britannique oblige !

\- Monsieur Asami espère que le spectacle qu'il a commandé vous plaira.

Une boule d'angoisse vînt se ficher dans la gorge de l'avocat. Un « spectacle » dans ce genre d'endroit ? Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon !

\- Vous lui direz que je suis touché de l'honneur qu'il me fait en pensant à me faire préparer un tel présent, répondit Charles sur un ton aimable camouflant ses vrais sentiments sous un sourire poli.

\- Monsieur Asami ajoute, que vous êtes une personne qu'il apprécie beaucoup et qu'il a eu du mal à trouver ce qui pouvait vraiment vous faire plaisir.

\- Je suis d'autant plus touché, dit Charles inquiet.

Le Yakuza leva son verre en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en regardant Charles. Celui-ci l'imita. C'était le signal sans doute. La musique changea radicalement. Les lumières également. La salle s'éteignit à l'exception d'une scène aux lourds rideaux rouges qui occupait le fond de la salle. Les clients piaillaient devant cette nouvelle attraction, qui ne manquerait pas de piment, à coup sûr ! Il y eut un roulement de tambour et une femme, seins nus surgit de derrière le rideau sous une nuée d'applaudissements. Elle portait une robe très sophistiquée et raffinée, sauf que ses seins étaient exposés. Ses lèvres rouges cerise souriaient.

\- Bonsoirs à tous et à toutes, ce soir le Club Phénix est heureux de vous présenter un spectacle, une commande très spéciale !

La voix faussement enfantine de la femme, laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien d'une fillette, mais pour le jeu elle s'y prêtait volontiers !

Charles se détendit, si c'était cela, une femme, qui allait danser en se mettant nue, Charles n'avait rien à craindre. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru lire dans le regard du Yakuza qu'il l'avait percé à jour. Comme s'il savait qui il était vraiment. Cette femme était de loin, tout ce que Charles détestait. Il afficha malgré tout un sourire poli, pour signifier à son hôte qu'il appréciait le geste. Le gamin à droite du Yakuza soupira faisant voleter une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en l'air. Il s'ennuyait ferme.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous faire languir plus que de raison ! Voici la nouvelle attraction pour ce soir : l'Invaincu !

Les rideaux rouges s'ouvrirent et la femme se recula pour laisser admirer le milieu de la scène et ce qu'il y avait de caché. Charles hoqueta de surprise, sa gorge se noua.

\- Voici un magnifique spécimen ! Tout droit venu d'Europe !

Un homme - trente ans peut-être ? – blond, cheveux courts, les yeux bleus gris, mal rasé, un corps musclés, était attaché à une croix de Saint-André. Les poignets enchaînes, le torse maintenu par des liens en cuir, les chevilles également enchaînées à la croix. Son sexe était caché avec pudeur par un boxer noir. Son corps avait été enduit d'une huile pailleté, qui faisait luire tout son être. L'homme ne semblait pas spécialement heureux d'être attaché et exposé comme une bête de foire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à ceux qui le regardaient. Il tirait sur ses liens sans réussir à s'en défaire, il grognait, sa bouche était bâillonnée par une large boule rouge. Charles était fasciné par le spectacle, mais outré également. L'homme ne semblait vraiment pas être d'accord avec toute cette mise en scène !

\- C'est un homme sauvage, aux multiples talents qui sait parfaitement rassasier ses partenaires, femmes et hommes…

Charles déglutissait doucement. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder pour deux raisons : premièrement cela aurait été un affront envers le Yakuza, et deuxièmement parce que l'homme était à couper le souffle. Une beauté virile incroyablement attirante. Charles était attiré sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer par le charme de la victime sur scène.

\- Il est inépuisable, enchaîna la présentatrice en passant une main sur le torse de l'homme le faisant enrager encore plus. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, il a du caractère !

La petite foule éclata de rire.

\- Alors ce soir nous allons demander à notre très cher invité ce que nous allons réserver à cette jolie proie que nous avons là !

Charles trembla. Les projecteurs étaient braqués sur l'homme. Le Yakuza esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers son traducteur.

\- Monsieur Asami vous laisse le choix des sévices ou des plaisirs infligés à votre jouet.

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez le faire fouetter, le faire…

\- J'avais compris, merci, interrompit Charles mortifié.

C'était donc ça le cadeau du yakuza : décider de ce qu'il allait faire d'un homme qui ressemblait à un demi-dieu ! Finalement le japonais avait saisi que Charles était gay et très attiré par les hommes comme celui ficelé sur scène !

\- Et si nous commencions par exposer Toute sa grandeur ?! s'exclama la présentatrice en massant sans honte le sexe de l'homme attaché.

Celui-ci était furibard, il essaya de se défaire de ses chaînes et essayait de crier mais la boules en travers de sa bouche interrompait tous sons. Il gesticulait, la foule était grisée.

\- Alors cela vous dit mon cher ? Et si nous vous arrachions ce boxer ? Il étouffe votre engin, s'amusa la femme.

Le Yakuza leva la main et la femme recula affichant un petit sourire coquin. Le japonais tourna son regard vers Charles et lui sourit. Charles compris qu'on attendait de lui qu'il aille sur scène. Il déglutit à nouveau et se leva en reboutonnant machinalement sa veste, lissant du plat de sa paume le tissu. Il traversa la foule amassai devant la scène, agglutinée comme des mouches face à de la confiture. L'avocat tremblait des pieds à la tête. C'est à peine s'il osa poser son regard sur le prisonnier. Il se dégoûtait d'éprouver une forme de plaisir à être si proche de lui. La femme dévoila alors une tablette sur laquelle était exposé tout un tas d'objets, sexuel ou juste des instruments. Charles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il devait un peu jouer le jeu. L'homme attaché ne comprendrait probablement pas, mais Charles ne pouvait pas se détourner. Il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et la leva dos à la foule pour que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il avait choisi. Il respirait difficilement. L'homme, en voyant les lames, se crispa et poussa des hurlements plus puissants, amusant les clients. La femme aux seins à l'air afficha un sourire satisfait. Charles s'installa face à sa victime. Ses yeux bleus étaient la tempête. Il était sublime. L'avocat se pencha vers lui et monta sur sa demi-pointe pour parvenir à lui chuchoter :

\- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, jouez le jeu avec moi et nous pourrons quitter cette scène rapidement. Pardonnez-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais faire…

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Charles recula et articula « pardon ». Il s'agenouilla ensuite face à lui et délicatement entreprit de découper le tissu du boxer. Sa victime semblait plus calme, mais pas pour autant totalement apaisé. En comprenant que les ciseaux serviraient à le mettre nu, il grogna de mécontentement. Charles retira le boxer et tomba nez à… queue, avec un membre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus largement bien fait. Charles rougit et retourna poser ses ciseaux et le tissu noir. Les clients, en voyant le sexe de l'homme, poussèrent des exclamations. Il y avait de quoi ! Charles essayait de garder les idées claires, que pouvait-il faire de plus que d'humilier cet homme ? Son regard se posa sur un martinet. Charles n'était pas du tout adepte de ce genre de pratique, il les réprouvait. Pour lui le sexe, c'était de l'amour, un contentement mutuel, un partage… il respectait les pratiques SM, mais il n'éprouvait pas de plaisir à faire souffrir l'autre. Mais il devait jouer le jeu. Il se jura, en attrapant le manche du martinet, que la prochaine fois qu'un Yakuza désirerait lui faire un cadeau, Charles aurai la grippe ! Il se tourna vers l'homme et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était si beau. La résolution de Charles flancha. Non, ce n'était pas lui ! Pourquoi acceptait-il de faire ça au juste ? Pour ne pas froisser un mafieux japonais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il encourait s'il se dérobait ? Sans doute beaucoup, mais comment pourrait-il continuer à se regarder dans la glace chaque jour après ce qu'il allait faire ? Charles ferma les yeux et lâcha le petit fouet. Il s'approcha de l'homme et retira la boule rouge de sa bouche.

\- Je m'appelle Charles Xavier, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais vous sortir d'ici…

\- Erik.

La voix de l'homme était chaude, et électrisa totalement l'avocat.

\- Je m'appelle Erik.

Charles détacha les poignets d'Erik sous les protestations grandissantes de la foule. La femme s'approcha mécontente.

\- Vous allez tout gâcher ! Vous devez le…

\- Je sais ce que je dois ou pas faire ! répliqua Charles en aidant Erik à retirer le dernier lien.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria la femme.

\- Oh que si ! C'est mon « cadeau » j'en fais ce que je veux ! s'exclama Charles en s'arrachant sa veste pour la passer autour de la taille d'Erik. Il vient avec moi !

\- Pas question !

\- Dégage ! gronda Erik en repoussant sans ménagement la femme. Toi, le prince charmant viens avec moi !

Erik attrapa la main de Charles et le tira avec lui tandis qu'il sortait de scène. Il entraîna l'avocat dans les méandres du club jusqu'à déboucher sur une petite pièce fermée. Rien qu'un lit. Il s'enferma dedans. Erik croisa ses bras atour de sa poitrine et sourit amusé.

\- Tu es le premier à avoir autant de couilles pour ne pas profiter de la situation. D'ordinaire on m'enfonce un tas de truc dans le corps, on me branle jusqu'à plus soif, on m'étale de la cire partout on me fouette, mais toi joli-cœur… toi tu…

Charles était pâle.

\- C'était une mise en scène ?!

\- Evidemment ! Tu crois quoi ? Que le club kidnappe des mecs pour les violer sur scène ?! T'es malade toi !

Charles était positivement mortifié. Il se laissa aller à croupi au sol cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Eh, fais pas cette tête, Charles… Le Jap' a payé pour que l'on passe toute la nuit ensemble, je ne vais pas te laisser repartir insatisfait.

\- Ah non, non, non, jamais je ne… Non…

\- Quoi ? t'as jamais payé pour baiser toi c'est ça ? s'amusa Erik en descendant au niveau de Charles. Il y a une première fois à tout tu sais.

\- C'est contre mes principes, c'est…

\- Quoi ? Mal ? Quelle connerie ! T'as envie de me baiser et j'adorerais défoncer ton petit cul ! On est deux adultes consentants et en plus à la fin j'ai du fric et toi la partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie.

\- Merci, mais non, fit Charles en se redressant pour sortir.

\- T-T-T… Eh Charles… Où crois-tu aller ? Toi et moi c'est ici et maintenant et ne me fais pas croire que je ne te fais pas envie je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, cette étincelle. J'ai vu la manière dont tu m'as regardé… Tu as envie de moi. Ton corps me réclame…

Tout en parlant Erik avait poussé Charles contrez un lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Pas du tout…

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir. Des types comme toi j'en ai vu…

\- Je ne crois pas non, grinça Charles en essayant de repousser les mains baladeuses d'Erik.

\- Tu fais les prudes, mais tu crève d'envie de te faire…

\- Merci, nous passerons les détails graveleux.

\- Quoi ? Tu attends le parfait amour ? Le mec qui t'aurait attendu toute sa vie et qui…

Charles était rouge, des larmes lui montait aux yeux. Oui, il avait rêvé d'un amour réciproque, d'un homme qui saurait le comprendre et le satisfaire sur le plan sexuel, et intellectuel. Il ne voulait pas juste d'une « baise » dans cette pièce minable avec un gigolo !

\- Charles, susurra Erik. Charles, détends-toi, laisse-toi faire…

\- Non…

Il était déjà perdu, la voix d'Erik était si magnétique. Il sentait le souffle chaud d'Erik dans son cou, il respirait son odeur. Soudain ses lèvres furent capturées par lui et Charles lâcha tout. Il s'ouvrit à ce baiser. Il laissa la langue d'Erik rencontrer la sienne et caresser son palet, ses dents, l'engloutir, l'envahir, le posséder. Les doigts d'Erik défaisant ses boutons, sa cravate, tandis que sa voix, sa langue retiraient les obstacles que Charles montaient. Tout était si parfaitement enivrant. La peau huilée d'Erik sentait si bon, Charles ressentit le besoin de la toucher. C'était du velours. Les doigts d'Erik pinçaient ses tétons, l'avocat gémit. Erik su qu'il avait gagné. Il afficha un sourire narquois avant de replonger sur le délicieux mec qu'il avait attiré dans ses filets. Erik avait eu beaucoup de client, des sadiques, souvent, des soumis, parfois, des bizarres, des pervers, des hétéros, des dominants, des femmes, un peu, des jeunes, des vieux, des moches, des sexy, mais des comme Charles, Jamais ! Jamais il n'avait eu un client qui refusait, il avait eu des timides, mais Charles n'était pas timide, il était comme pur, il n'avait jamais du allé voir des gigolos comme lui. Il respirait le parfum chic et les bonnes convenances. Erik était excité, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de quoi le stimuler – cela lui arrivait quand le client était particulièrement peu appétissant – non avec Charles, c'était naturel. Il avait envie de lui. Vraiment envie de lui fourrer sa queue au plus profond et de voir ses expressions changer alors qu'il le ferait grimper au ciel. En quelques secondes, il tenait l'avocat nu entre ses cuisses. Il était beau, musclé finement, sa peau pâle tachetée de taches de rousseurs, seuls ses tétons roses, presque rouges ressortaient vraiment. Erik dévorait sa bouche, sa langue, ses joues, ses oreilles, son cou, son torse. Il voulait l'entendre gémir encore et encore. Charles était ailleurs. Il n'était pas dans cette boîte sordide, il était chez lui avec un mec qu'il avait rencontré. Il n'était pas avec un mec qui vendait ses charmes, non, ce serait trop pour lui… Il faisait l'amour. Il se laissait faire, parce qu'il en avait envie, oui, très envie. Un feu de forêt avait pris racine en lui et il n'y avait qu'Erik pour le satisfaire. Cet homme savait s'y prendre avec une érection ! Les lèvres d'Erik enserraient sa hampe brûlante. Charles gémit encore plus fort, s'agrippant à la tignasse blonde d'Erik d'une main et de l'autre il retenait les draps au-dessus de lui. Erik dévorait le membre offert avec délectation. Il prenait goût au sexe de Charles. La couleur foncé du gland, sa saveur, le parfum, la chaleur de cet homme, c'était divin de le sucer, de le voir prendre son pied. Charles tira sur les cheveux d'Erik, l'attirant à lui, à sa bouche. Erik obtempéra, excité. Charles sentait dans la bouche de l'autre, son sperme, sa sueur. La langue d'Erik était chaude, douce, forte. Charles écarta largement ses genoux, invitant Erik à s'enfoncer en lui. Le blond, sourit, largement. Il agrippa l'avocat et le retourna d'un geste sec. Il tira ses hanches vers le haut. Charles en levrette, se cramponnait au drap, il attendait la brûlure avec impatience. Ses fesses bougeaient de façon lascive. Erik à genoux, laissait son sexe se frotter contre la chair à nu du brun. Erik donna une grande claque sur les fesses de Charles et guida son sexe vers l'entrée.

\- Je te prépare ? demanda Erik d'une voix terriblement érotique.

\- …Non…

Erik fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, la vue était tout bonnement incroyablement torride. Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de pénétrer un mec que cette nuit. Charles ne voulait pas être préparé ? Soit. Erik voyait le bouton de chair rose qui convulsait de désir. Erik attrapa son sexe et le déposa contre l'anneau de chair, il appuya doucement, sans forcer. Charles recula d'un coup et s'empala entièrement sur le membre tendu d'Erik. Charles poussa un cri rauque. Le désir, le plaisir, la douleur, tout était fantastique. Charles ne s'arrêta pas là, il désirait tellement cet homme, qu'il se mit presque aussitôt à onduler, s'emmanchant à chaque fois à un peu plus sur Erik. Le blond, souriait. Il était tombé sur un mec, qui avait du caractère et de la technique, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et il donna la cadence en se tenant aux hanches de celui-ci. Erik gémissait au son de leur corps qui s'entrechoquait. Charles grognait d'un plaisir bestial. Il avait laissé sa pudeur de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux hommes s'accordaient à la perfection. Le sexe entre eux était non seulement puissant, mais terriblement grisant. Charles ne c'était jamais donné, à ce point et Erik savourait comme jamais. Soudain leur orgasme les pris de court. Charles poussa un rugissement alors que sa semence se rependait en long jet sous lui. Erik en voyant l'orgasme de Charles accéléra pour le rattraper et laisser son sexe exploser à l'intérieur de l'avocat. Charles tremblait de plaisir, son corps en rut était repu, il s'humecta les lèvres en retournant son visage rouge vers Erik.

\- T'es un putain de bon coup toi ! déclara Erik en retirant son membre du corps de Charles.

Le brun se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos, contemplant amusé son amant pour une nuit.

\- Toi aussi, fit Charles en lui retournant le compliment.

Le blond accrocha son regard aux yeux bleus de son client du soir. Il était magnifique. Il se pencha et cueillit ses lèvres dans un baiser plus tendre. Charles sourit. A la fois honteux de s'être laissé aller à ce point et comblé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Charles récupéra ses habits, tout en passant ses vêtements il regardait Erik s'emballer dans un peignoir blanc. Au moment de passer la porte, qu'Erik venait d'ouvrir, Charles embrassa avec audace le blond.

\- Charles Xavier, 925 Paint Street… Si ça te dis de venir…

\- Pourquoi pas… Charles, répondit Erik avec un sourire entendu.

Charles quitta la pièce et le club avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et son corps étrangement et parfaitement éveillé. Erik venait de réveiller un appétit monstrueux en lui et il était bien prêt à reprendre une part de son cadeau, au plus vite…

* * *

Laissez-moi vos impressions commentaires ou autres idées d'OS ! :D

A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2 : Merry Christmas

Bon réveillon tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième OS, celui-ci se situe peu après Apocalypse. Je n'en dis pas plus !

C'est une commande de ma petite femme, elle voulait voir la suite du dernier film et évidemment du lemon ! :P

Bonne lecture !

 **Merry Christmas :**

* * *

Erik regardait l'effervescence environnante d'un œil nouveau. Il allait fêter Noël. Une première pour lui ! Il n'avait que célébré Hanoukka depuis son enfance… quoi que, durant une longue, très longue période il n'avait plus rien eut à fêter… Et puis sa fille était née… Il avait repris cette tradition familiale… cependant cette année, il n'allait pas renouer avec sa fête Juive… ici au manoir Xavier, il se retrouvait noyé sous des kilomètres de guirlandes or et rouges ! Il était gavé de chant de Noël débité à toutes les sauces par les élèves mutants qui galopaient, volaient ou planaient dans l'institut. Personne n'était épargné par la fièvre de la nativité. Pour Erik, c'était un joli tas de connerie, comment pouvait-il vraiment encore croire en un Dieu qui avait permis ce qu'il avait vu ou vécu ? Mais, il gardait son scepticisme pour lui et se contentait d'êtres spectateur à tout cela. Il regardait les couloirs se remplir de décorations kitchs, un sapin de trois mètres investir le hall, juste devant le double escalier qui présidait dans l'entrée. Il supportait les boules de gui, qui pendaient un peu partout entre deux portes, cependant sa conception de la patience atteint ses limites lorsqu'il vit Charles arborer fièrement un de ses stupides pull de Noël. Erik les trouvaient grotesques et voir Charles revêtir une de ses horreurs, c'était comme voir l'homme le plus séduisant du monde porter un sac poubelle ! Erik soupira lourdement, montrant malgré lui son mécontentement. Charles ne pouvait pas adhérer à ce genre de conneries ! Non, pas lui ! Il était bien trop posé, rationnel et intelligent pour…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis tout cela, que je n'ai pas un sens de l'autodérision, interrompit Charles en faisant s'arrêter son fauteuil devant Erik.

\- Encore dans ma tête, soupira Erik en se massant les tempes agacé.

\- Tu es un émetteur très puissant.

\- C'est quand ça t'arrange…

Charles fit une petite moue adorable. Erik leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant d'avantage. Ce foutu télépathe avait le chic pour mettre Erik dans sa poche en un seul foutu regard !

\- Et si, au lieu de râler, tu venais m'aider à installer l'étoile au sommet du sapin ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tes étudiants apprécieraient que Magneto, place l'étoile au sommet de ton sapin… Pour eux je suis une bombe à retardement…

\- Et si justement c'est ce qu'ils attendaient de voir, pour comprendre que tu n'es plus cet homme-là, que tu as changé.

\- En installant simplement une étoile ?!

\- Et on pourrait peut-être leur parler de…

\- Non. On n'a pas à leur en parler à _eux_. Je n'ai de compte à ne rendre à personne.

Charles caressa d'un doigt la main d'Erik, qui pendait le long de son corps.

\- Charles…

\- Se serait mon cadeau à moi.

Erik fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Le télépathe voulait se servir de cette soirée de Noël pour parler de _ça_ aux élèves qui étaient resté au manoir pour les fêtes ? Erik n'était pas du tout convaincu par la manœuvre, mais comme d'habitude, il se plia à la demande de Charles. C'était nouveau pour lui d'écouter un autre et de prendre en considération son avis. Pour Charles, il faisait l'effort. Pour lui et lui seulement.

\- Merci, sourit Charles en enclenchant son fauteuil pour se diriger vers le hall.

\- Mais avant tu ne veux pas retirer cette horreur ?

\- Mon pull ?

\- Oui.

\- Mon pull avec Rudolph ?

\- Oui.

\- Mon pull avec Rudolph que j'adore ?

\- … Il te va « bien ».

\- Merci.

Charles sourit, Erik pestait intérieurement. Le brun arrivait toujours à ses fins !

Devant le sapin, pratiquement achevé, les élèves et professeurs se tenaient en arc de cercle pour chanter un cantique en chœur. C'était beau, Erik ne pouvait le nier, beau, mais chiant ! A la fin du dernier refrain qui parlait de l'enfant roi, Charles sourit et s'installa devant le sapin. La plus jeune étudiante, une gamine de dix ans s'avança et déposa, entre les mains du directeur, une grosse étoile en or. Charles leva la décoration vers Erik. Tous reportèrent leur regard vers le mutant, qu'ils considéraient toujours avec méfiance. Erik se saisit de l'étoile pailletée, qui déposa aussitôt une multitude de paillettes sur ses mains et son pull noir. Il grogna et usa de son pouvoir pour voler jusqu'au sommet du conifère. Tous retinrent leur respiration et Erik installa l'étoile sur la dernière branche, la plus haute, celle qui pointait vers le plafond. Il s'appliqua, il ne voulait pas que l'objet tombe et donne une mauvaise impression. Après tout, cela allait lancer les festivités pour la veillée de Noël ! Une fois l'étoile disposée avec soin, Hank brancha les guirlandes électriques et le sapin s'illumina sous une flopée d'applaudissements enchantés. Erik redescendit au pied de l'arbre à la droite de Charles. Il attendait, si le télépathe voulait en parler, ok, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour commencer !

\- Avant de passer au salon, pour l'apéritif, je voulais vous dire quelques mots, débuta Charles faisant taire le brouhaha joyeux.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Erik était imperturbable, il toisait du regard la foule d'étudiants et d'adultes, qui se tenait face à lui. Si l'un d'entre eux, n'osaient seulement, que broncher, il n'hésiterait pas à les détruire. On pouvait s'en prendre à lui, ça il avait l'habitude et limite, il préférait, mais toucher à Charles… Critiquer Charles… Ah, ça non… personne n'en avait le droit !

\- Voilà, je tenais à vous faire partager une grande joie personnelle, qui m'anime ces dernières semaines, mois… Comme vous le savez Erik vit avec nous désormais, il est devenu votre professeur d'entrainement des X-men. Il a de nombreux talents et c'est un combattant émérite. Il n'est pas uniquement un excellent professeur, ni un collègue dévoué, ni un ami cher à mon cœur, mais c'est aussi et depuis quelques temps maintenant, mon…

Erik baissa ses yeux vers Charles, le timbre clair de sa voix avait changé. Le télépathe avait les yeux embués, il souriait ému. Erik s'abaissa vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur en lui prenant la main. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ? demanda Erik à voix basse prêt à briser ses propres règles pour épargner Charles.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis trop sentimentale.

\- Longtemps j'ai cru que c'était ta faiblesse, Charles, maintenant je sais que c'est ta force.

Charles sourit et serra les doigts d'Erik avant de reporter son attention sur les jeunes, qui les observaient de façon interdites.

\- Voilà, je voulais vous annoncer qu'Erik et moi, nous étions en couple.

Une bombe, ou un tsunami aurait pu se déclencher au beau milieu du hall, cela n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet que ce qui éclata à cet instant. Hank vira bleu, Raven se hérissa de toutes ses écailles, les étudiants, parlaient, pillaient entre eux, les yeux ronds comme des ballons, tous étaient choqués. Pour chacun et chacune, c'était LE ragot de l'année ! Le professeur X avait un mec ! Le professeur X avait une vie sexuelle ! Non mieux : le Prof' X était gay ! Gay et avec son pire ennemi ?! Le professeur X couchait avec Magneto !

Celui, qui avait la mâchoire qui tombait le plus bas, était Peter. Il regardait alternativement son père et celui qui venait de devenir son « beau-papa » ? Jamais, au grand JAMAIS il n'avait pensé que son père, si viril, si mec, pouvait aimer les hommes ! Non pouvait aimer un infirme ! Non, aimer son dirlo ! Peter était pâle, bien qu'il le soit déjà énormément de nature, là il était encore plus pâle. Il déglutit, avalant la pilule en silence.

Hank était devenu une boule de fourrure bleue. Comment ce petit connard d'enfoiré d'Erik pouvait oser toucher Charles ! Comment Hank avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ?! Lui qui prenait soin du professeur depuis plus de vingt ans ! Et surtout qu'est-ce que ce petit vicieux d'Erik infligeait au corps de Charles lors de leurs… « Ébats » ?!

Raven était tout bonnement scandalisé. Son frère ! Son frère avec son ex ! Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver pire scénario ! Non, vraiment à aucun foutu moment ! Et puis d'abord est-ce que Charles pouvait bander avec ses lésions ? Qu'est-ce qu'Erik avait bien put dire ou faire pour arriver à devenir l'amant de Charles ? Ou alors… Ou alors Charles manipulait mentalement Erik pour assouvir des besoins sexuels ?! Elle qui voulait se servir de l'excuse des fêtes pour se rapprocher à nouveau d'Erik – qui était resté aussi sexy qu'avant- c'était foutu ! Il était passé à l'ennemi !

Charles depuis son fauteuil, écoutait les réactions de tous ces petits cerveaux et s'en amusa. Il n'était pas blessé, ni surprit par leurs pensées. Il connaissait les mécanismes de réflexions de tous ceux qui vivaient ici. Personne n'avait de secret pour Charles. Seul lui pouvait en avoir pour eux et ce soir il se dévoilait. Il exposait sa vie privée. Non pas pour revendiquer quoi que ce soit, ni pour dire « Eh moi aussi je peux baiser ! », non c'était plus par respect pour tout le monde. Qu'ils comprennent pourquoi Erik était toujours à ses côtés, pourquoi il allait venir s'installer définitivement dans sa chambre et surtout pourquoi certains soirs ils allaient entendre des soupirs et autres choses de ce genre… Erik et Charles étaient deux adultes consentants, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, bien au contraire.

Erik était tendu, il crispait ses poings. Il défiait du regard toute l'assemblée. Le premier qui oserait s'élever contre leur couple allait souffrir. Il aimait Charles ! Il l'aimait si fort qu'il pourrait en crever. Il aimait son télépathe depuis des années, il se refusait à ce bonheur pour différentes raisons, qui à présent n'avaient plus aucunes valeurs. Maintenant il s'autorisait ce bonheur, cette joie d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Le seul homme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et qu'il n'aimerait jamais ! Quand il était avec Charles, tout était évident, limpide, clair et rassurants. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette forme de refuge et de compréhension totale. Charles était son phare dans une nuit éternelle. Il était à lui ! Charles lui appartenait et lui était dévoué corps et à âme à son amant.

Charles leva les mains et les voix se turent naturellement.

\- Je suis ravi de constater que vous accueillez la nouvelle avec autant d'enthousiasme. Je profite également de ce moment pour te dire à toi Erik…

Charles fit pivoter doucement son fauteuil vers Erik, qui était resté à croupis.

\- Erik… tu es l'homme le plus important dans ma vie et ce depuis des années, depuis le jour de notre rencontre au beau milieu de l'océan. Tu es le mutant le plus puissant, mais aussi le plus courageux que je connaisse, peu on ta fougue et ta détermination et peu encore aurait ton courage pour renoncer à tout. Tu as tout quitté pour moi… Erik… Je suis devenu l'homme que tu as façonné par tes guerres et ton amour… Je t'aime. Tu es mon cadeau.

Le télépathe termina sa tirade émouvante en se penchant pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres chaudes et charnues d'Erik. La foule, resta suspendue à ce baiser improbable. C'était comme si le jour existait avec en même temps que la nuit ! Aux yeux de tous ils osaient s'embrasser, montrer qui ils étaient vraiment au fond d'eux : deux hommes, qui s'aimaient simplement.

Peter soupira d'aise. Hank se radoucit, bien qu'inquiet et Raven pinça ses lèvres interdite. Les élèves assistaient à une sorte de miracle : deux hommes, que tout oppose, s'embrassaient, unis. Charles sourit un peu plus, Erik était encore tendu, mais il essaya de se montrer plus posé.

\- Et si nous passions au salon maintenant ? proposa Charles en faisant pivoter ses roues dans la bonne direction.

Erik se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il se plaça derrière Charles et poussa simplement son fauteuil. La petite cohorte suivie, redevenant bruyante. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée les esprits s'apaisèrent et les consciences s'élargirent tranquillement. Finalement ce qui se passait entre Charles et Erik ne regardait qu'eux, non ?

Vers deux heures du matin, alors que les musiques avaient fini de tourner dans la pièce et que les plus téméraires avaient regagné leur chambre. Erik prit Charles dans ses bras. D'un regard il fit léviter le fauteuil et il monta les escaliers en tenant son amant serré contre lui.

\- Je peux rouler, tu sais, nota Charles amusé.

\- Tu es fatigué.

\- Toi non ?

\- Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance.

La porte de la chambre du brun s'ouvrit, Erik s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Pour moi, c'est important.

Erik déposa Charles sur le couvre lit. Le fauteuil alla se ranger dans un coin de la pièce. Erik détestait ce fauteuil, il le haïssait, autant qu'il se haïssait d'avoir infligé cette souffrance à vie à Charles. Il était responsable de son infirmité, de tout ce qu'il avait dû subir pour essayer de garder ses jambes. Charles vivrait à jamais privé de sa mobilité, c'était le fardeau d'Erik. Aussi, il mettait tout en œuvre pour faire oublier à Charles qu'il était infime. Pour Erik, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Qu'il court, ou qu'il roule, il était le même homme généreux, tendre, drôle, sensible et passionné.

\- Je vais t'aider à te mettre au lit, fit Erik en commençant à fouiller la commode de Charles pour en sortir un de ses fameux pyjama complet que le britannique aimait tant.

\- Et si… on se mettait juste nu sous les draps ? suggéra Charles assit sur son lit comme n'importe qui.

\- Tu as des idées en tête ? sourit Erik en refermant le tiroir.

\- Tout un tas, pour être honnête, répondit Charles en se mordant la lèvre inférieur faisant ressortir d'avantage sa couleur pourpre.

Erik s'adossa à un mur et croisa ses bras.

\- Si tu t'imagines, que je vais te faire l'amour, alors que tu portes ce pull…

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? feinta le brun.

\- Je préfère largement ce qui se cache en dessous.

Le télépathe, sourit et passa une main sur son torse, il fit rouler le pull et tira dessus pour le retirer, dévoilant une chemise grise. Charles retira ses boutons un à un. Erik ne bougeait pas. Il avait une vue parfaite. Les lampes de chevet tamisaient la pièce. Charles était beau. Torse nu, sur son lit. Une expression entendue sur ce qui allait suivre, exposant sans pudeur son corps, son torse musclé, ses bras fermes. Il était superbe.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Erik en grimpant enfin sur le matelas.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Charles alors qu'il recevait un baiser brûlant.

Le brun s'allongea, tandis qu'Erik faisait sauter en l'air son propre pull sombre, ébouriffant ses cheveux, si impeccable d'ordinaire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Erik en voyant le large sourire moqueur du professeur.

\- Tu es beau, pouffa Charles en caressant du plat de la main les cheveux en épis.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire Monsieur Xavier, souffla Erik en abaissant son visage pour mordiller les tétons du brun.

Immédiatement le souffle de Charles se figea, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour faire taire le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Erik fronça les sourcils. Il retira la main de Charles.

\- Non… je veux t'entendre… Je veux t'entendre, comme pour notre première fois. Si on l'a annoncé ce soir, c'est bien pour pouvoir être un peu bruyant. On n'a plus besoin d'étouffer nos envies. Alors, Charles, lâches-toi… gémit si tu en as envie et supplie-moi également, si tu en as envie.

Le brun embrassa Erik, heureux.

\- Te supplier de quoi ?

\- De te faire du bien ! sourit Erik dévoilant à Charles seulement un sourire gigantesque.

\- Crétin, susurra le télépathe alors qu'Erik suçotait à nouveau ses tétons.

Les mains d'Erik descendirent, déboutonnant le pantalon bleu de Charles. Il le fit glisser avec respect sur ses jambes. Erik retenait toujours son souffle lorsqu'il voyait les jambes de son amant. Deux grandes tiges mortes. Certes, elles étaient chaudes, sa peau avait le même parfum que le reste de son corps, mais les muscles n'étaient plus là. Charles qui se targuait d'avoir pratiqué tellement de sport en étant jeune… tout avait fondu, disparu. On ne voyait que les os presque. C'était si tranché avec le haut du corps qu'Erik avait le cœur qui se serrait. C'était de _sa_ faute à lui. C'était sa folie, qui avait fait ça à Charles. C'était d'autant plus cruel que ce soit le bon qui soit punis pour les erreurs du mauvais…

\- Arrêtes Erik, dit tout bas Charles. Ne penses pas à ça… c'est vieux tout ça.

Erik colla son front sur la cuisse droite de Charles. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait fait, mais il priait chaque jour pour que Charles le pardonne.

\- C'est déjà le cas. Je ne suis plus en colère Erik. J'ai appris à m'accepter tel que je suis.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je me sente mieux.

\- Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux : que c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon âme.

La main chaude de Charles attrapa sans brusquer le menton d'Erik et l'attira à lui.

\- Erik, je revivrais toutes mes douleurs, toutes mes peines et mes erreurs, si elles me conduisent à nouveau à toi, à tes bras, à ton amour.

Le blond sentit une larme filer sur sa joue, Charles sourit touché par la pureté de ses émotions.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Erik, demanda d'une voix douce et sensuelle le brun.

Erik déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux bleus, à cette voix, à cette chaleur. Il le souleva et l'installa sous les draps. Erik se mit nu dans la douceur d'une lumière tendre. Charles le dévorant du regard. Une fois nu sous les draps, Erik colla son corps à celui de Charles. Ils se transmettaient leur chaleur respective. S'embrassant tendrement.

\- Comment tu peux m'aimer à ce point ? questionna Erik en caressant le crâne lisse de Charles.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis handicapé, chauve et vieux…

\- Je suis plus vieux !

\- De peu…

\- Charles tu n'es pas handicapé pour moi. Tu es beau, fort et avec ou sans cheveux, ça ne change rien à qui tu es…

\- Je serais bossu tu m'aimerais autant ? s'amusa Charles.

\- Sûrement.

\- Et laid ?

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas !

Charles éclata de rire. Un rire, qui mit du baume sur le cœur d'Erik. Les mains du brun descendirent le long du dos d'Erik et caressèrent les fesses de celui-ci. Le blond frissonna de plaisir.

\- Et moi ? Tu m'aimerais si je n'étais pas aussi séduisant ? sourit Erik.

\- Erik… je ne le savais pas quand on s'est rencontré, mais à la seconde où je t'ai perçu… nos âmes se sont liées l'une à l'autre. On a eu beau le nier durant des années, c'est un fait. Je t'aimais et te désirais avant même de savoir qui tu étais, ni à quoi tu ressemblais. Je t'aime.

Erik embrassa de façon éperdue Charles. La main droite de Charles empoigna le sexe d'Erik, le faisant grogner doucement.

\- Toi aussi je veux t'entendre, souffla Charles à son oreille.

Dans un geste lent et précis il commença à branler son amant tout en le couvrant de baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le membre d'Erik se tende très fièrement entre les doigts experts de Charles.

\- Tu aimes ? interrogea Charles en léchant les lèvres ouvertes d'Erik.

\- …Hum… Oui…

\- Tu veux me prendre ?

Erik caressait la peau de Charles, son dos, ses fesses, ses bras, son torse. Il voulait le posséder tout entier. Il voulait le faire jouir, encore et encore…

\- Oui, je veux te prendre.

Charles trembla d'anticipation. Il avait perçu dans la voix d'Erik cette flamme de désir. Cette passion qui ne s'éteignait jamais entre eux.

Erik introduisit un doigt en Charles, celui-ci ne sentait rien, il se contenta d'embrasser son amant pour l'inciter à continuer. Erik se rappelait de leur première fois une sorte de feu d'artifice et de questionnement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment s'y prendre. Ils avaient laissé leurs têtes de côté et leur corps s'étaient exprimé. Depuis, ils apprenaient à s'accorder, à deviner ce que l'autre voulais. Erik entra un troisième doigt, Charles souriait, tout en le branlant lentement. Erik savait ce qu'attendait Charles pour se « brancher ». Le télépathe voulait qu'Erik le pénètre, ensuite Charles se rendrait dans la tête de son amant. Ainsi ils partageraient les sensations d'Erik. Au début cela avait été chaotique, mais depuis peu ils trouvaient leur plaisir l'un et l'autre de cette façon, les comblant tout deux. Erik fit rouler Charles sur le dos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne sentait rien à cet endroit qu'il ne devait pas le traiter avec respect et égard. Quatre doigts. Il était prêt. Charles se mordait les lèvres, il était rouge d'envie. Erik le trouva encore plus désirable. Le blond s'installa entre les cuisses de Charles, s'assurant qu'il mettait ses jambes dans une position confortable. Il se pencha sur le brun et l'embrassa. Il empoigna son sexe particulièrement tendu et le guida en Charles. Immédiatement il sentait dans son esprit la présence du télépathe. C'était leur rendez-vous, leur habitude sexuelle, et il adorait ça. Son sexe rentra en douceur jusqu'au fond, grogna de plaisir en sentant l'étroitesse et la profondeur du professeur. Charles gémit, car lui aussi captait ce que ressentait Erik. C'était divin. Erik commença doucement, arrachant à l'un et l'autre des sons rauques. Charles planta ses doigts dans la chair du dos d'Erik, cambrant son dos comme il le pouvait, incitant Erik à aller plus vite, plus fort, l'embrassant.

\- Tu aimes ? gronda Erik en faisant grincer le lit comme jamais.

\- Oui. Oui-oui-oui…

Le montant du lit cognait de plus en plus vite contre le mur en lambris, créant des vibrations puissantes qui se transmettait à la chambre d'à côté, tirant un Hank du sommeil. Le mutant ouvrit les yeux surprit par le bruit. Il tourna son regard flou vers le mur et colla sa paume dessus. S'il avait un doute, il se dissipa en entendant Charles gémir. Hank retira sa main d'un geste rapide, comme un enfant prit sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise. Il déglutit. Charles et Erik faisait… faisait des _choses_ à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête ! Lui qui avait toujours considéré le professeur comme une sorte d'être asexué, cette image venait de prendre un sacré coup… enfin façon de parler ! Hank tendit l'oreille, curiosité toute scientifique, il voulait entendre Erik. Il voulait avoir le cœur net sur ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre. A cet instant Hank surprit un grognement, qui aurait pu lui appartenir. Erik grognait de plaisir ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il osait faire subir au pauvre corps du professeur ! Charles l'esprit ouvert capta le cerveau en éveil, ainsi que les pensées intrusives d'Hank. Charles ferma les yeux et savoura un peu plus ce qu'Erik lui faisait. Hank s'endormit brutalement, comme si d'un seul coup on avait poussé un bouton dans sa tête. Charles ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. L'expression que lui montrait Erik le faisait trembler de bonheur et de plaisir. Erik, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, respirant dans des râles non contenus, les yeux baissés vers ce qu'il faisait, les cheveux tombant en avant, la peau luisante de sueur. Il était magnifique.

\- Je … ahn… t'aime, gémit le télépathe en levant son visage pour embrasser Erik.

\- Charles… Charles….

\- Plus fort…

\- Oui.

Les coups, qui pilonnaient le brun, s'intensifièrent, Charles dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'y cogner. Erik laissait sortir toute sa passion, c'était incroyable, l'énergie qu'il dégageait, et dont qu'il comblait le brun.

\- Je vais… jouir…

\- Je sais…han…. Oui-oui….

\- Charles… mon Charles…

\- Erik !

Le sexe du blond frappa une dernière fois dans le corps tendre du brun, déclenchant un orgasme, si puissant qu'il arracha un rugissement à Erik. Charles était terrassé par cette vague incommensurable qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Erik s'affala comme un gros chat, sur le corps bouillant de Charles. Ils se serraient l'un et l'autre dans leur bras, s'embrassant tendrement. Savourant encore et encore les ondes de plaisir qui circulaient entre eux.

\- Charles, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi, confia Erik en se retirant doucement. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, j'en mourrais…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, si ce n'est de vieillir avec toi.

Charles captura une main d'Erik et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi, avoua à son tour le télépathe en quittant l'esprit d'Erik sans heurt.

\- Je resterais à jamais avec toi.

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais.

\- Impossible.

Ils scellèrent leurs paroles d'un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesse. L'avenir n'était pas écrit, mais ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils affronteraient l'adversité ensemble désormais. Unis comme alliés, mais surtout comment amants.

Les lampes de chevets s'éteignirent, Erik remonta les draps sur eux. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, le sommeil les emporta doucement, sur leurs lèvres flottaient encore leurs sourires.

* * *

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire :D

Bonnes fêtes !

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3 : Le cours

JOYEUX NOËL ! J'espère que tout le monde a passé de belles fêtes et avec un pue de chance, peut-être y en a-t-il qui sont comme moi et qui demain profiterons d'une autre jour férié pour rester en famille ;-)

MERCIIII pour vos messages et vos bonnes ondes pour m'aider à écrire ces O.S. ! C'est super important pour moi d'avoir vos avis et impressions :D

Alors l'O.S. du jour est une commande de PinguCat ! Cela fait un moment que j'ai le plaisir de lire ces reviews et c'est un bonheur pour moi de vous faire lire la fict' que j'ai imaginé avec son idée simple: Charles est apprenti peintre et doit apprendre à peindre avec un modèle nu... J'espère que ce petit teaser vous donne déjà des frissons ! :P

Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Le cours :**

* * *

Charles avait toujours eut un certain don pour le dessin, la peinture. C'était un art solitaire, lui qui n'était déjà pas très expansif à la base… Mais ce n'était qu'une fois à la fac qu'il avait décidé de prendre des cours du soir, pour se perfectionner. Non, bien sûr, il ne voulait pas en faire un métier, mais il voulait juste affûter ses talents de dessinateur. Son professeur, une sorte de vieil ours mal léché, fumait comme un pompier, puait l'alcool, mais il était vraiment très bon enseignant. Il aidait chacun de ses élèves à aller là où c'était le plus dur et à se perfectionner toujours et encore. Charles apprenait vite dans ce petit groupe de trois élèves. Ils se retrouvaient deux fois par soirs pour développer leur technique. Ce soir, Charles savait qu'ils allaient devoir croquer un modèle. Charles était vraiment impatient et en même temps un peu angoissé. Devoir regarder une femme quasiment nue et dessiner ses courbes… Charles pour l'occasion avait décidé de vraiment bien fermer son esprit aux pensées qui allaient voler dans l'assemblée. Quatre hommes enfermés durant deux heures avec une femme nue… évidemment les pensées allaient fuser de toutes parts !

Charles arriva un peu à l'avance. Il installa son chevalet et sortit sa collection de crayon, de papier à dessin, gomme…

\- Salut Gamin ! lança le professeur en rentrant dans la pièce emportant avec lui cette bouffée typique de clope froide.

Il n'avait pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur, des détecteur de fumées l'en empêchait, mais Charles savait qu'il avait trafiqué les engins pour s'autoriser des cigarettes dès la sorties des étudiants ! Le professeur ressemblait à sa salle de cours, ou bien c'était l'inverse ? Est-ce la salle qui avait façonnée le prof ? Charles n'en était pas certain, cependant les deux étaient raccord. Ils sentaient la cendre froide, le tabac, la térébenthine, la peinture, le bois et un peu la sueur. Des toiles étaient entreposées ça-et-là, il n'y avait pas d'ordre pour régir cet immense foutoir. Des objets traînaient un peu partout de façon aléatoire : une casserole, un djembé et même un sapin de Noël qui avait perdu toutes ses épines, mais pas ses décorations !

\- Bonjour Logan, répondit Charles en arrangeant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Prêt pour ce soir ? questionna le professeur en dégageant un espace au milieu de la salle.

\- Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller.

Logan esquissa un sourire, tout en reniflant, il remonta ses manches et passa un coup de balais rapide au sol en béton.

\- Ce cours, c'est pour toi gamin, dit Logan en installant un tabouret à l'endroit qu'il venait de nettoyer.

Charles fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour moi ?

Non, il ne devait pas user de son pouvoir pour fouiller les pensées du professeur !

\- Ouep gamin, on va bosser sur ton point faible.

\- En croquis je suis…

\- Bon ? Ouais, tu arrives à dessiner des seins, un cul et une chatte, okay, mais qu'en est-il de…

\- Bonsoir professeur Logan, lança joyeusement un étudiant en arrivant.

\- Ah ! Lèches-cul ! Comment vas-tu ?

Logan abandonna sa conversation avec Charles au profil de celle qui se profilait avec le nouvel arrivant. Charles n'en saurait donc pas plus. Oui, Logan parlait crûment, ça faisait partie de son « charme ». Certaine étudiantes s'en était plainte… du coup, il n'y avait presque que des hommes à ses cours. Cela ne dérangeait pas le professeur Logan, au contraire, dans un milieu masculin, il pouvait se permettre plus facilement ses blagues salaces et ses propos sans que cela ne vienne déranger une âme sensible. D'ailleurs Logan avait renommé chacun de ses étudiants, ainsi Charles était devenu gamin, car il avait l'apparence d'un collégien, avec ses habits toujours impeccables ses grands yeux bleus expressifs et le faite qu'il soit totalement imberbe. Patrik, qui portait des lunettes était devenu le binoclard. Andrew, qui demandait toujours un million de conseils, c'était vu attribuer le surnom de de « lèche-cul » et pour finir Alan qui était en surpoids, avait le doux de nom de « poids-plume »… cela résumait à peu près l'humour caustique du professeur Logan !

\- Bon, les artistes, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir commencer ! Comme je vous l'ai annoncé lundi, on va bosser le croquis anatomique détaillé. Calmes-toi poids-plume ! Rien ne sert de bander d'avance ! Comme je sais également que vous êtes des fins d'ado, début d'adulte en plein rut, je n'ai pas trouvé ça bien sain de vous mettre dans les pattes une gamine, aussi je vous présente notre modèle nu de ce soir : Erik !

Un garçon blond, milieu de la vingtaine, aux yeux bleus gris, s'avança un petit sourire en coin. Il portait un t-shirt blanc, une chaîne en argent à gros maillons, un jeans et des tennis grise. Charles déglutit. Il tourna son regard vers Logan. Histoire de comprendre les mécaniques qui se cachaient derrière l'esprit dérangé de ce prof. Mais Charles c'était promis de ne pas user de ses pouvoirs ce soir. Non. Alors, il garda son esprit bien fermé. Lorsque le modèle – Erik – passa devant Charles pour s'installer sur le tabouret, il lui décrocha un regard. Charles rougit sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, mais il se cacha derrière son chevalet.

\- Erik a besoin de se faire un peu de fric et quoi de mieux que de passer deux heures à rien faire complètement nu ? Ça va le juif ? demanda Logan en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du garçon.

Erik haussa les sourcils étonné de se faire renommer « le juif », mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser au sol sa veste et son sac en toile.

\- Allez à poils ! s'exclama Logan en tapant dans ses mains. Et vous les puceaux à vos croquis !

Charles osa un regard, se cachant à la lisière du cadre de son chevalet. Il observa Erik virer ses chaussures sans plus de préambule, faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, exposant son torse parfaitement… parfait… Charles rougit d'avantage, cependant il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de la créature sublime qui se mettait nue face à lui. Erik déboutonna son jean et le baissa d'un geste simple et méthodique, jusqu'à ses cheville, emportant au passage son sous-vêtement. Le brun détourna le regard. Il était en feu. Il avait l'impression d'être un pervers. Il se réfugia derrière sa feuille qu'il avait pincée sur son chevalet. Il ne pouvait pas regarder d'avantage ce type qui dévoilait sans aucune pudeur, ni honte son corps, son… engin… Charles respira profondément et attrapa maladroitement son crayon, qui glissa et tomba au sol. Charles se pencha précipitamment pour le ramasser. En se relevant il croisa le regard amusé d'Erik. Ce mec était…. Il n'y avait pas de mot. Il devait faire de la natation pour avoir une telle musculature, ou de l'équitation ? Ou de… Charles devait rester concentrer. Erik prit une pose. Il était face à lui, ne cherchant en rien à masquer son intimité, au contraire, il semblait s'exhiber avec fierté. Charles commença à dessiner sans oser regarder son modèle, il dessina de mémoire, il ne voulait pas risquer à nouveau de tomber sur le regard magnétique d'Erik, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit sa confusion. Qu'allait-il penser de lui ?

\- Alors gamin, ça avance ? demanda Logan en surgissant dans son dos.

Charles sursauta, traçant un trait gras sur sa feuille.

\- Mouais…

Logan se pencha sur le dessin de Charles et l'examina avant de se redresser vers Erik qui attendait, assit, nu.

\- Gamin, t'as un souci de vu ? s'inquiéta Logan.

\- Non, non…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne dessines pas sa putain de queue ? Tu me fais les contours de son corps, okay, et encore y a des proportions qui sont foirées, mais alors me dessiner son sexe c'est au-dessus de tes forces ?!

Charles bafouilla un début d'explication. Logan grogna et attrapa le brun par le poignet. Il le tira de son siège et l'approcha d'Erik.

\- Là ! Là tu vois non ? ! C'est compliqué de passer à côté pourtant ! Regarde un peu la taille de…

\- Oui, oui, rougit Charles sans lever les yeux.

\- Oh putain ! Une vierge effarouchée ! se lamenta Logan. Mais regarde-le bordel !

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le menton de Charles et le releva, obligeant l'étudiant à quitter le sol de vue. Erik accrocha son regard envoûtant à celui fuyant de Charles. Le brun brûlait. Le blond souriait de façon presque insolente.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, s'amusa Erik.

La voix du blond était chaude, suave et déclencha en Charles des frissons.

\- Il faut que je te mette le nez dedans ou tu vas t'en sortir gamin ?!

\- Ça ira, gémit doucement Charles.

\- A croire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as entre les jambes ?! s'écria Logan en relâchant l'étudiant paumé. Et toi binoclard, tu veux le même traitement ?!

Le professeur s'éloigna en pestant envers les autres dessinateurs présents, laissant Charles face à face avec Erik. Le blond dévisagea le brun sans rien laissé paraître, si ce n'est un intérêt marqué.

\- Ton prénom ? demanda Erik.

\- Charles…

\- Charles, enchanté l'ami.

\- Hum-hum…

\- Tu voudrais bien me montrer ton travail à la fin ? C'est la première fois que je fais ça et... je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va rendre.

\- Oui, oui…

\- GAMIN AU BOULOT ! ON EST PAS LA POUR PRENDRE LE THÉ ! rugit le professeur faisant sursauter Patrik qui était à sa droite. Putain d'anglais, soupira Logan.

\- J'y retourne, chuchota Charles en se retournant.

\- Je ne bouge pas, s'amusa Erik. Je garde un œil sur toi.

Charles déglutit. Pourquoi il avait si chaud ? Son cœur cognait de façon erratique et il avait la bouche sèche. Le brun se remit au travail et cette fois-ci il s'appliqua à prendre les bonnes proportions et à ne pas passer le sexe d'Erik sous « silence ». Logan rôdait dans son dos, corrigeant un trait, ou le galbe d'un muscle.

\- Mieux, gamin, c'est mieux… il faut que tu sortes de tes zones de conforts, que tu t'obliges à faire plus et aller plus loin. Le Juif, change de pose !

\- Comme quoi ? Je reste debout ?

\- Nan, fais-nous un truc un peu plus complexe, qu'ils galère à te dessiner… fais un truc comme ça… voilà…

Logan s'approcha et manipula Erik avec ses grosses paluches chaudes pour l'aider à trouver une pose intéressante.

\- Non, moins écarté les bras… tes cuisses, ouvres-les ! Non, plus ! Hum… comment t'arrives à ranger ce truc dans ton froc ? En tout cas t'es un vrai juif ! Voilà, et le torse, non… pas comme ça, on ne fait pas un concours de bodybuilding… voilà, détends… c'est mieux…

\- Pas trop provoquant ? demanda Andrew deux crayons gris coincés derrières ses larges oreilles décollées.

\- Mais ta gueule lèche-cul ! Si j'ai envie qu'il se foute à quatre patte et vous montre son trou du cul, je le fais okay ! Et toi le juif fais pas cette gueule, je n'suis pas un putain de pervers ! Allez les artistes, on crayonne !

Charles essaya de ne pas noter avec quelle élégance Erik montrait son corps, ni comment il affichait son sexe de façon si ostentatoire. Le brun changea de feuille et commença à dessiner. Il s'attarda sur les petits détails, c'était sa spécialité. Il faisait vivre ses œuvres grâce à de petites choses auxquels les autres n'accordaient aucune importance. Aussi Charles nota deux grains de beautés drôlement bien situés. Il remarqua aussi la façon dont la fossette au menton d'Erik était prononcé, ainsi que les poils pubien qui remontait jusqu'à son nombril étaient… Charles avait très chaud ! Le brun avait d'autant plus de mal à rester concentrer en s'apercevant que le regard bleus-gris du modèle ne le quittait absolument pas. Erik pourrait regarder Alan, ou Andrew, pas Patrik qui était dos à lui, mais non, il le fixait. De manière si indéchiffrable… Charles n'avait qu'à déposer ses doigts sur sa tempes et il saurait, il lirait en Erik… Non, il se l'était juré !

\- Ah, je préfère gamin ! Maintenant tous, n'hésitez pas à lever vos cul de vos siège à l'approcher à se rendre compte de la profondeur des membres à la perspective, il faut… Oui, lève ton cul poids-plume ! Allez ! Voilà, tournez autour, regarder, notez les nuance ! Approche-le voyons, gamin !

Charles s'avança, Erik le regardait de façon si magnétique.

\- Tu dessines depuis longtemps ? interrogea le blond en se laissant observer tranquillement.

\- Un peu, répondit Charles en détaillant les contours de ses yeux.

Alan, Patrik et Andrew retournèrent s'assoir, Logan surveillant leurs avancées de près. Charles demeura plus longtemps hypnotisé par cet être nu.

\- Tu fais quoi après ? questionna Erik à voix basse.

Un frisson exquis souleva l'échine de Charles.

\- Je range l'atelier et après je rentre étudier.

\- Hum…

\- Est-ce que je peux ? osa Charles en approchant ses doigts du menton d'Erik.

\- Oui.

Charles touchant doucement l'angle rugueux de la mâchoire d'Erik pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Son cœur s'emballa et Charles sentit une gêne dans son bas ventre. Il rougit et relâcha immédiatement le visage d'Erik. Les yeux du modèle, suivaient la ligne du cou de Charles et le tracé des boutons de sa chemise. L'étudiant se détourna avant qu'Erik n'en voit d'avantage. Le brun s'assit et sentit le renflement typique dans son pantalon prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il bandait ! Il bandait en regardant un homme, en touchant simplement sa peau mal rasé de ses joues. Charles devait avoir un truc qui clochait…

\- Allez les gars, ça sera tout pour ce soir ! Remballez le tout ! Laissez-moi vos épreuves sur le bureau ! Ce soir c'est gamin qui range, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Emma et cette petite blonde n'attendra pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On se dit à la semaine prochaine ! merci le juif ! Bon boulot, je referai appel à toi pour un groupe moins confirmé ! Sur-ceux ! Bye !

Logan quitta l'atelier une clope déjà coincée entre les dents. Les étudiants rangèrent leurs matériels en se mettant à échanger tranquillement. Charles traînait. Il refusait de bouger avant que tous ne soient sortis, masquant ce qu'il y avait entre ses jambes. Il se sentait idiot, honteux. Andrew le salua et quitta la pièce, suivit par Alan, tandis que Patrik courait déjà dehors, en lâchant une flopée d'insulte envers leur professeur. Charles était seul, seul avec Erik qui quitta sa pose pour s'assoir tranquillement sur son tabouret. Le brun déglutit et fit mine de ranger ses crayons sans bouger pour autant, il attendait qu'Erik se rhabille et quitte la pièce. Le modèle s'étira et s'approcha de Charles, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, enveloppant le brun de son odeur musqué.

\- Eh, je suis sexy comme ça, sourit Erik en regardant le résultat.

\- Je n'ai fait que restituer…

Charles tournant le regard vers Erik, s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il était si proche.

\- Je… heu…

\- T'es trop canon toi, susurra Erik en baissant son visage vers Charles.

Les lèvres chaudes d'Erik rencontrèrent celles de Charles. Le brun en lâcha ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le feu dans son bas-ventre s'étendit à tous ses membres. La bouche d'Erik était chaude, entreprenante et délicieuse. Charles était pétrifié, jamais un homme ne l'avait embrassé. Erik se recula étonné.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Charles.

\- Hum-hum, fit le brun sans bouger pour autant.

Erik esquissa un sourire fantastique.

\- Oh, je vois…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis le premier mec qui t'embrasse…

Charles rougit intensément, il était si lisible ?!

\- Pourtant, je ne me trompe pas sur toi, vu ce qu'il y a là…

En prononçant ses mots avec une aura sexuelle incroyable Erik glissa sa paume contre le sexe prisonnier du pantalon de Charles. Le brun gémit, mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Il ne c'était jamais vu gay. Mais ce soir, il fallait bien remettre l'église au milieu du village : Charles, crevait d'envie qu'Erik le touche… encore et encore…

\- Recommence, demanda Charles en sentant son cœur cogner à en perdre ses repères.

Erik se mordit la lèvre et attira le visage de Charles à lui. Il l'embrassa en faisant jouer sa langue sur les lèvres de Charles avant d'aspirer goulûment la langue du brun dans sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec passion, attirant son corps à lui. Charles déposa ses mains sur le torse d'Erik et se laissa guider. Cela semblait si simple, si évident. Il ne refusa ni les baisers enflammés, ni que les mains d'Erik déboutonne sa chemise et baisse son pantalon. Erik en découvrant l'érection de Charles, se mordit les lèvres.

\- Dans quel état tu te mets ? Rien qu'en me regardant…

\- Je… je n'ai jamais…

\- J'avais bien compris, sourit Erik en griffant les fesses du brun.

Erik attrapa la main de Charles et la fit voyager plus au Sud. Charles hoqueta lorsqu'il prit en main le sexe tendu du blond. Ils ne se quittaient pas de regard, c'était si intense.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Erik en mordant délicatement la nuque de Charles sa peau nue. J'ai envie de toi depuis le moment où je suis entré ici.

Charles ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais la main d'Erik l'incita à commencer un mouvement de va et vient. C'était irréel. Non, jamais cela ne pouvait se produire ! Il était en train de branler un parfait inconnu en salle d'art plastique, au beau milieu de la nuit dans un bâtiment désert !

\- Dis-moi Charles, tu as envie de moi ? gémit Erik en attrapant le sexe gonflé du brun.

Il appuya son pouce sur le gland, Charles étouffa un gémissement. Erik commença à le branler lentement, se calant sur le rythme qu'avait pris Charles, gémissant doucement. Ce corps à corps improbable, remplissait Charles d'un sentiment puissant, un mélange entre désir, passion, fusion et besoin ardent de se fondre dans l'autre. Un cocktail dangereux et délicieux.

\- Oui.

\- Oui, quoi, interrogea Erik en léchant le cou de Charles.

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi…

Erik accéléra encore, Charles tituba sur ses jambes maladroites, Erik le tînt plaqué contre lui.

\- Tu as envie que je te branle ?

\- Oui, hoqueta Charles de plaisir rendant la pareille à Erik.

\- Tu aimes me masturber ? gronda Erik électrisé par l'innocence et la force de Charles.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec violence presque, sentant l'urgence de leur corps. Gémissant ensemble.

\- Oui… j'aime te masturber, répéta Charles complètement soumis à ses pulsions inconnues.

\- … Ne... t'arrête pas… Oui… Plus vite… Oui…

La voix d'Erik résonnait dans l'atelier, donnant à cette pièce un nouvel écho de sensualité que Charles n'avait jamais envisagé. Ils étaient tout dévoué à l'autre, puisant leur plaisir dans les réactions de l'autre, dans les décharges de plaisir qui fusaient entre leur mains. Charles tremblait et s'agrippait à Erik, plaquant son corps en sueur à celui de son amant. Son premier amant !

\- Oui ! Han ! gronda Erik en mordant le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

\- Erik, gémit Charles. Erik, plus fort, demanda-t-il avec une légère supplication dans la voix.

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Ce mec avait réussi à le tirer de son hibernation sexuelle avec une facilité déconcertante. Erik, qui c'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller à baiser avec le premier venu… maintenant il allait jouir en serrant un gamin contre lui. Un mec sublime, une beauté pure, un ange aux yeux bleus, à la bouche rouge, à la peau parfumée. Erik accéléra encore, se repaissant des expressions qui animaient le visage tendre de Charles.

\- Tu vas jouir ? demanda Erik au bord de son propre orgasme.

\- Hum…

Charles tremblait, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il branlait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait Erik, il avait son plaisir entre ses mains et il refusait de ralentir, d'arrêter, ou de… oui… oui, il allait jouir…

\- Erik ! cria Charles en se lâchant totalement.

Sur le ventre d'Erik et entre ses doigts, le sperme de Charles se rependait encore chaud. Le brun suffoquait de plaisir, les yeux fermés, il ressentait les vagues de plaisir déferler en lui comme un raz-de-marée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau ses paupière il vit Erik lécher, de façon totalement provocante, le sperme qu'il avait sur les doigts. Charles augmenta encore la cadence et Erik gronda avant de jouir à son tour. C'était une première pour le brun de sentir la semence d'un autre homme sur lui, sur son corps. Ce qui était encore plus étrange c'était d'en ressentir un plaisir et une satisfaction ultime. Erik respirait à renfort de grandes goulées d'air. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre avant de retrouver leurs esprits. Erik souriait, et embrassa encore et encore la bouche de Charles, picorant délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? demanda Erik de sa voix sensuelle.

Charles regarda autour de lui. Il devait ranger, et encore étudier pour le partiel de demain… puis il focalisa son regard sur les yeux bleu-gris d'Erik. Et si c'était le début de quelque chose dont il ne prenait pas encore conscience ?

\- Oui, je veux bien…

Erik et Charles rangèrent tranquillement la pièce, nettoyant toutes traces suspectes, s'habillant. Charles rougissait encore, mais plus de confusions, de plaisir. Ils quittèrent tranquillement l'atelier et le bâtiment, discutant un peu. Charles se sentait bien, terriblement bien et Erik avait l'impression d'être avec un ami de longue date. Logan qui avait oublié son Zippo quitta l'ombre de l'angle du couloir. Il esquissa un sourire. Le gamin avait enfin franchit ce pont qu'il s'interdisait et Erik avait retrouvé confiance en lui… D'une pierre deux coups... Il attendait impatiemment comment allait se dérouler la suite, surtout lorsque les deux garçons découvriraient qu'ils étaient mutants l'un et l'autre. Logan sourit, attrapa son Zippo et ferma la porte avant de regardai par la fenêtre du couloir. Il regarda l'ombre des deux hommes s'étirer sous un lampadaire. Erik avait attiré Charles contre lui et lui offrait un baiser langoureux. Logan sourit en allumant sa clope. Oui… jolie coup pour lui. Erik et Charles sous les étoiles s'embrassaient ne se doutant pas de l'avenir qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux.

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL !

Laissez-moi vos petits messages ! :D

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4 : L'Enfant Sauvage

Bonjour ! :D

Tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes?!

Voici le 4° O.S. je vous remercie encore beaucoup pour tout vos messages qui me font très plaisir et m'encourage toujours à me surpasser !

Alors O.S. du jour m'a été commandé par... Chut... Je veux voir si la personne se reconnaîtra ! :D

Hihihi J'ai adoré ton idée d'un Erik aristo et Charles en orphelin et sauvage... autant vous dire que je me suis fait plaisir! J'espère que j'ai répondu aux mieux à tes attentes pour ce O.S. ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

 _ **L'enfant sauvage :**_

* * *

Erik Lehnsherr était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un nanti. Il possédait une gigantesque entreprise d'import-export en faisant la relation entre les Indes et les Amériques. Il possédait une armada prodigieuse, une réputation de parfait gentilhomme et vivait de surcroît avec son titre aristocratique dans un domaine tentaculaire au Nord-Ouest de Londres. Il avait tout et ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait tout pouvoir et s'en servait. Il avait toutes les femmes du monde et les cueillait. Bref Erik Lehnsherr avait la belle vie, si belle qu'il s'autorisa quelques jours de repos dans un domaine à lui, plus au Nord, dans l'Ecosse de son enfance. Il n'y était pas né, mais il y avait grandit. Il adorait sa propriété en pierre brute, qu'il visitait deux fois l'an, quand cela lui en chantait. C'était reculé, peu habité et le vent sur la lande était terrible, mais il aimait les aspects difficiles de cette nature indomptable. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva sur son domaine et qu'une bourrasque puissante lui arracha du crâne son chapeau, il ne s'en fâcha pas et regarda son chien Pilot galoper après pour lui ramener. Erik montait son étalon, son préféré, il regardait du haut de la lande la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le domaine. Des kilomètres de terres désolées, et posé au creux d'une petite cuvette le manoir à pierres grises et toit en ardoises. Pilote arriva, tenant dans sa gueule le chapeau sombre. Erik tendit la main. Le chien n'avait même pas abîmé le feutre du chapeau. Erik s'en couvrit à nouveau et lança son cheval au trot. Il passa le portillon d'accès, une fois la lande traversée et entra dans la cours où l'attendait son personnel : deux femmes de chambres, un maître d'hôtel, deux cuisinière, un palefrenier et les enfants de la cuisinière et du maître d'hôtel. Ils avaient grandi. Erik descendit de son cheval, laissant les rênes au palefrenier qui s'empressa d'emmener le cheval à la robe écumante pour le bouchonner. A sa suite entra la carriole qui transbahutait ses affaires personnel. Erik salua tout le monde et monta directement à sa chambre pour se changer, prendre un bain et boire un bon verre devant la cheminée crépitante du grand salon. Alors que les flammes dansaient sous ses yeux dans l'âtre couvert de suie, que Pilot sommeillait à ses pieds et qu'un bon verre d'alcool attendait d'être bu entre ses doigts, Erik se dit que ces quelques jours de repos seraient parfaits !

Erik adorait se promener sur la lande juste avant le lever du jour, pour profiter de l'air et voir l'aurore éclairer cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Il quitta donc son lit peu avant que toute la maisonnée ne se lève. Il descendit à pas de loup aux écuries, Pilot sur ses talons, fidèle comme son ombre. Son étalon était agité, il aurait dû dormir à cette heure matinale. Erik fronça les sourcils. Pilot gronda. L'homme se tendit, son chien ne grondait pas sans raison… Erik s'approcha un peu plus de la stalle où se tenait son cheval et d'un seul coup une ombre se leva et couru disparaître de l'autre côté des écuries. Pilot aboya. Erik alluma une lampe à pétrole en craquant une allumette. Il tendit la lumière face à lui et s'approcha doucement du recoin où c'était terré la créature. Erik tendit la lampe. Sous ses yeux se dessina le corps nu d'un jeune homme, les cheveux épars, la peau sale, les ongles noirs, et ce regard… un regard d'un bleu éclatant, mais d'une sauvagerie sans borne. La créature siffla pour mettre en garde Erik de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Erik resta à sa place. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas agressif, mais totalement perdu… Il semblait ne jamais avoir été éduqué, ni bien nourrit, vu son état de maigreur. Erik s'accroupit devant lui pour lui apparaître moins effrayant. Pilot gronda encore, Erik le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Le grand braque s'assit et se tut. Erik fouilla sa poche sans quitter des yeux la créature. Il en tira un biscuit, qu'il se réservait pour sa balade aux aurores, et le tendit d'un geste lent et mesuré vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci siffla encore et crachota pour marquer sa peur et son intention de riposter en cas d'attaque.

\- N'ai pas peur, chuchota doucement Erik pour gagner sa confiance. Je ne te ferais pas de mal… C'est pour toi prends en un morceau… c'est bon… quoique un peu dur, mais ce sont les biscuits de Miss Eyre, elle n'a jamais excellé en pâtisserie… Tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte hein, petite chose ?

Erik était fasciné. Comment un jeune homme avait-il pu survivre dans la lande toutes ses années ? Comment est-ce possible que jamais personne ne l'ai recherché ou ne l'ai vu ? De quoi vivait-il ? Surement de rapt de nourriture. Où dormait-il ? Dans des granges ? Des écuries comme ici ?

\- Tu devrais manger… Je te fais peur ?

Erik cassa le biscuit en deux et mit un des deux morceaux, le plus petit, dans sa bouche. Il mâcha de façon exagéré, pour bien montrer au jeune homme, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de son présent. La créature renifla et regarda Erik manger. Il attendit qu'il lui tende à nouveau le morceau de scone pour s'en emparer d'un geste rapide. Il le mit en bouche et mâcha de la même façon théâtrale qu'Erik. Pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Erik sourit, ce spectacle avait tout pour le surprendre et le dérouter. La créature en voyant le sourire d'Erik s'avança et quitta son recoin. Il entra dans le cercle de lumière dessiné par la lampe à pétrole. Il était jeune, mais Erik n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge précis. Quinze ans ? Dix-huit ?

Erik ne pouvait laisser cette créature demeurer ici. Il devait avoir faim et un demi scone n'allait pas lui remplir l'estomac ! Il devait avoir froid, il devait se laver et s'habiller ! Erik s'avança, en restant à croupi. La créature recula dans l'ombre, effrayé. Erik remarqua alors de larges cicatrices sur ses cuisses et son dos. Elles étaient nettes, droites et anciennes… il avait dû les recevoir de la main de l'homme, pas en se blessant dans la natures… Erik sentit son corps bouillir en découvrant cela.

\- Allez viens, approche, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Il n'osait pas s'approcher d'avantage, de peur d'effrayer le jeune homme et de le voir s'enfuir ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner dans la maison pour aller lui chercher un manteau sans qu'il ne quitte le domaine également. Erik retira alors, sans gestes brusques, sa veste. Il la tendit à la créature, qui l'observait intensément de ses yeux bleus si expressifs. Le jeune homme s'accapara la veste, de ses doigts gras et sales et huma le tissu, tout en fixant Erik. Après quelques minutes à renifler la veste de chaque côté, laissant Erik assez perplexe la créature délia ses membres et s'approcha doucement, courbé en avant. Erik ne bougea pas, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Pilot gronda doucement. La créature toucha le genou gauche d'Erik, sans pour autant lâcher son regard. Il était craintif, il n'avait rien de menaçant. Erik eut le cœur serré en voyant l'étendu de la maigreur du garçon et ses manières empruntée aux animaux battus.

\- Bonjour, Je me nomme Erik…

La porte de l'écurie s'ouvrit et le palefrenier entra en baillant sans grâce. La créature se figea, Erik se redressa.

\- Monsieur Walter, commença Erik à voix douce. Veuillez ne pas faire de gestes brusques…

\- Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure !

La créature siffla. Le palefrenier se crispa.

\- Oh Bordel ! le sauvageon est là ! Faites attention !

\- Il n'est pas dangereux…

Walter attrapa son fusil, qu'il mettait toujours à l'entrée.

\- C'est une vraie saloperie, il a volé plus de poule qu'un renard !

\- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonne Erik.

\- Oh oui ! Montres-toi salopard ! Attention ! cria Walter en pointant son fusil.

Le jeune homme bondit sur le côté et chercha une issue rapide. Walter fut plus rapide et tira.

\- NON ! rugit Erik.

La créature tituba et s'accrocha à une poutre. Il glissa le long du bois. Il lâcha la veste qu'il avait emporté. Son sang coulait sur la paille. Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent il sombra. Erik accouru et rattrapa de justesse la tête du jeune homme. D'une main il couvrit la plaie à la taille.

\- Walter ! Qui vous a donné l'ordre de tirer !

\- Il… il est dangereux, il…

\- Vous êtes malade ! Allez réveiller Miss Eyre ! Et courrez quérir le médecin !

Erik souleva le garçon inconscient dans ses bras. Il était aussi léger qu'un sac de farine vide. Erik rentra rapide dans le manoir. Pilot courrait dans son dos. Erik monta à sa chambre sans réfléchir et déposa le blessé sur les draps blancs. Il était couvert de crasse. Ses cheveux longs formaient des queues de rats et il sentait fort. Erik se moquait bien de tout cela. Il avait vu les yeux bleus du garçon, bleu d'une pureté incroyable… il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort ! Il voulait à nouveau être observé par ce regard limpide.

* * *

Erik veillait le blessé. Il avait été lavé, soigné et habillé. Il dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'Erik, les couvertures remontées sous son menton. Il ne bougeait pas. Déjà deux jours qu'il reprenait des forces. Erik lui avait coupé les cheveux et avait tenus à aider pour sa toilette. Il n'avait pas pu compter le nombreux de cicatrices qui dessinait son corps, tant il en avait. L'aspect du jeune homme était tout à fait présentable. On pourrait penser qu'il était un garçon de bonne famille, sa peau pâle, ses traits fins, la finesse de ses membres, ses cheveux coupés avec style et ses ongles polis. Erik avait profité de ces quelques jours de répit pour questionner son personnel à son sujet. Il avait appris que le pauvre garçon errait depuis des années dans la lande, passant de ferme en manoirs et villages, volant de quoi subsister, mais que jamais personne d'assez charitable, n'avait eu la bonté de le secourir. Il avait été honni et rejeté par tous. Par contre Erik ignorait comme il était arrivé à être seul au milieu de nulle part. Qui était-il ? Où était sa famille ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait que spéculer. Alors Erik attendait en lisant au chevet du garçon.

En fin de journée le garçon ouvrit un œil timide. Erik ferma son livre, Pilot leva les oreilles, attentif.

\- Bonsoir, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. C'est moi, tu te souviens Erik ?

Erik se pencha vers lui pour lui montrer son visage. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Erik. Le garçon sortit sa main de sous la couverture pour toucher la joue d'Erik et caresser sa peau tiède.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je le jure… Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, il vit la chambre luxueuse, la cheminée, le lit et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait comme jamais il n'avait connu. Soudain ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes de reconnaissances glissèrent sur ses joues propres. Erik fut touché plus qu'il ne saurait le dire par la détresse du garçon.

\- Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai un peu de bouillon de poule pour toi. Tu vas voir c'est délicieux…

Erik s'approcha avec un bol et une cuillère en main. Il se mit alors à nourrir son blessé. Ils se regardaient. Erik souriait, même si en lui une rage terrible grouillait, comment avait-on put laisser ce genre de chose arriver ? Y avait-il d'autre pauvre âme comme celui-ci qui vivotait sur la lande ?! Qu'avait donc bien pu vivre ce garçon pour tomber si bas, plus bas qu'une bête !

Erik l'aida à manger et le garçon se détendit, s'apaisa et mangea avec appétit, ce qui gonfla le cœur de son sauveur.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Hum ? Mon garçon sauvage, quel est ton nom ? En as-tu déjà eu un ? Dois-je le deviner ? Saurais-tu me le dire ?

Le garçon regardait Erik, il était bercé par ses mots.

\- Erik, je m'appelle Erik. Et toi ?

\- Rik…

Le souffle d'Erik se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Son garçon venait de prononcer son premier mot, pas un son, pas un grognement, pas un sifflement, non un son. Il n'était donc pas muet. Et ses yeux étaient si vivants, il n'était pas simplet non plus.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Erik !

\- Rik, répéta le jeune homme d'une voix grave.

\- Et toi ?

\- Rik.

\- … Moui… On va te choisir un nom, si tu veux bien ? Cela m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir te nommer. Je suis en train de lire un roman : « David Copperfield », peut-être trouverons-nous un prénom pour toi dans les personnages de cette fresques, qu'en dis-tu mon petit sauvage ?

Le garçon observa Erik et sembla sourire, juste en tirant un peu sur le coin de ses lèvres. Erik sourit et tira le livre vers lui. Il ouvrit à l'emplacement de son marque page et parcouru les premières lignes et les suivant de son doigts longiligne et pâle.

\- Alors nous avons, évidemment David ! Cela te convient David ? … Pas de réaction, ça doit vouloir dire non, je continu : « James » ? … Toujours pas. Nous avons à faire à un client difficile… Tommy ? Non, tu n'as pas un visage de « Tommy »…

Erik tourna quelques pages et continua sa quête de prénoms. Le garçon écoutait mais ne réagissait à rien. Erik après plus de dix minutes décida d'abandonner l'affaire et refermera les pages dans un sourire contenu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce bon vieux Dickens ne nous a pas trop aidés ce soir… Il peut écrire de parfait roman et de sublimes satyres, mais quand il s'agit de nous venir en aide… Bah, Sacré Charles !

Les yeux du garçon fusèrent. Erik s'immobilisa.

\- Charles ? demanda-t-il à voix douce. Tu aimes le prénom Charles ?

Le garçon se redressa. Erik l'aida à s'installer confortablement en position assise, mais il ne voulait plus rester dans le lit. Il quitta la chaleur de l'édredon pour marcher sur le plancher, de façon voûtée et silencieuse. Il s'installa devant la cheminée le corps exposé aux flammes, il savourait. Erik regardait son petit sauvage de dos. Il portait une robe de chambre blanche et avec les flammes les contours du corps du garçon apparaissaient en ombre sur le tissu qu'il portait. Erik détourna le regard.

\- Charles, reviens.

Le garçon détourna son visage du feu.

\- Rik…

La voix du nouveau susnommé Charles, était plus douce qu'avant. Erik se leva et réinstalla tranquillement Charles au lit. La créature se laissa faire, comme fasciné par Erik.

\- Bien, il va être l'heure dormir…

Erik éteignit la lampe de chevet en soufflant sur la flamme jaune. Charles ne broncha pas. Erik avait prévu de ne pas laisser son petit protégé seul pour la nuit, il avait fait installer un lit de camp. Il se déshabilla dans le noir et se glissa dans les draps chauds du lit de camp, devant la cheminée.

\- Bonne nuit Charles.

\- Rick…

* * *

Au matin Erik ne retrouva pas Charles dans son lit, non, il avait trouvé plus logique de se rouler en boule entre le lit de camp et la cheminée, uniquement couvert par sa tenue de nuit. Erik avait décidé de prolonger un peu son temps en Ecosse. Passant tout son temps en compagnie de Charles. Il avait dû lui apprendre à marcher correctement à manger proprement – toute une affaire – et enfin quelques mots de vocabulaires, suffisamment pour que Charles puisse se faire comprendre. Il avait dû lutter avec lui également pour qu'il garde ses habits. Lui qui était habitué à vivre nu, devoir porter plusieurs couche de vêtements étriqués relevait de l'épreuve ! Erik se déplaçait toujours avec Charles, un jour il avait bien essayé d'aller en ville sans lui, mais il avait poursuivi le cheval en courant après lui en panique. Depuis Erik ne pouvait se défaire de son « petit sauvage » comme il aimait l'appeler. Les membres du personnel, eux, ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil cette séance d'apprivoisement, ils attendaient tous que le maître rentre pour pouvoir mettre dehors cette créature mal élevé et bruyante ! Car Charles adorait rire fort lorsqu'il était heureux, surprit, étonné, ou simplement en compagnie d'Erik. Plus Erik passait du temps avec lui, plus il se sentait lié, plus il lui semblait impossible de le quitter. Pourtant il allait devoir rentrer à Londres et Charles n'était pas fait pour la ville, c'est à peine s'il supportait de vivre enfermé dans le manoir, alors dans une citée telle que Londres ! Il allait se laisser mourir s'il le ramenait ! Erik essayait de faire comprendre à Charles que leur séparation serait inévitable et prochaine, dès qu'il abordait le sujet le jeune homme se murait dans un silence terrible et s'asseyait au sol sans plus bouger.

\- Charles, voyons, non… Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est ainsi, je vais devoir rentrer, je ne peux pas démurer éternellement ici…

Erik s'assit face à Charles, sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée, là où le jeune homme avait décidé de bouder.

\- Vous n'obtiendriez rien de lui Monsieur, c'est de la mauvaise graine, il faut le…

\- Merci Miss Cambs, je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires.

\- Soit ! fit la dame d'un air pincé en quittant les lieux les laissant seuls.

\- Charles… Je ne suis pas heureux de partir, mais je dois le faire. Essaie de comprendre.

Les yeux de Charles s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'Erik et comme à chaque fois une décharge électrique soulevait la poitrine d'Erik.

L'homme avait beau parler, argumenter, Charles refusait de bouger ou de répondre.

\- Tu es là pire de toutes les têtes de mule que je connaisse ! tempêta Erik à bout.

Charles effrayé par le ton, plus dur, recula et fronçant les sourcils. Erik se gifla mentalement, il ne devait pas gâcher tous leurs beaux efforts pour un coup de sang.

\- Non, reviens, Charles, je ne… Reviens, je ne suis pas fâché, reviens…

Doucement Charles s'avança à quatre pattes. Erik tendait la main, comme pour leur première rencontre. Charles s'avança. Encore. Soudain, sans qu'Erik n'ait rien vu venir Charles était blottit contre sa poitrine, serrant dans ses poings sa chemise. Le jeune homme respirait son parfum, tirait sur le tissu, arrachant au passage un bouton, logeant son visage dans le cou d'Erik, humant encore et encore l'odeur. Erik se laissait faire, surprit, touché, hypnotisé par le garçon.

\- Charles, chuchota Erik en refermant ses bras autour de son petit sauvage.

\- Erik, répondit doucement le plus jeune en remonta son visage vers celui d'Erik.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Les lèvres de Charles effleurèrent celle d'Erik, figeant le blond sur place. Tout son corps était brutalement magnétisé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Un jeune garçon le rendait encore plus docile qu'un…

\- Erik, souffla Charles en fermant les yeux.

Charles sortit sa langue et lécha par petits à-coups la bouche d'Erik. Il goûtait à ses lèvres. Erik n'osait pas bouger, mais avant tout il découvrait la douceur d'un baiser donné par Charles. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. La langue de Charles s'empara de la bouche d'Erik et caressa avec curiosité et bonheur sa consœur. Charles émit un petit gémissement tandis qu'il enserrait d'avantage le tissu entre ses poings, approfondissant le baiser entre eux. Erik en premier temps tétanisé, avait décidé de laissé de côté ses bonnes manières et les convenances. Il embrassait sans pudeur son Charles. En quelques secondes Charles s'arracha ses habits et il ondulait nu sur Erik qu'il venait de repousser au sol.

\- Charles, fit d'une voix blanche Erik. Nous sommes dans le hall et… Tu es nu…

Sa voix mourut en remarquant que le sexe de Charles était fièrement dressé. Il resta quelques secondes en suspens, secondes que Charles prit à son avantage, il ouvrit le pantalon d'Erik et sortit son membre. Erik tremblait, il était tiraillé entre ses pulsions qui lui hurlaient de se laisser faire et de vivre le moment et son éducation qui le conspuait et l'exhortait à se rebiffer. La décision ne dura qu'une seconde et tout bascula lorsque Charles et pencha sur lui l'embrassa et lui murmura : « Erik ».

\- Et merde, grogna Erik en enlaçant Charles pour l'embrasser plus intensément.

Le petit démon branlait le sexe dur d'Erik et sans prévenir s'accroupit au-dessus, laissant un Erik médusé. Charles s'empala sur le sexe gonflé en poussant un cri de plaisir. Erik grogna de satisfaction, c'était incroyable d'être en Charles. Il était brûlant, étroit et oh bordel doué ! Le jeune homme ondulait de manière lascive et excitante. Erik caressait sa peau nue. Il ne prenait pas bien conscience de ce qui se déroulait alors. Charles émettait des sons entre grognements et sifflement, il vibrait en accélérant ses va et vient le long du membre d'Erik.

\- Charles…

Le jeune homme se tenait au torse d'Erik, la tête rejetée en arrière et savourait la brûlure délicieuse infligée par la hampe, qui gonflait encore.

Erik avait souvent fait l'amour avec des femmes, des dames, ou des jeunes filles aux mœurs légères, mais jamais avec un homme et encore moins avec un petit sauvage ! Pourtant jamais il n'avait été aussi excité et autant désireux de voir son partenaire être comblé. Il commença à donner de grands coups de bassins déclenchant des gémissements rauques chez Charles. Gémissements qui électrisèrent d'avantage Erik. Le blond empoigna les hanches fines de Charles et l'aida à aller plus en profondeur. L'un et l'autre gémissait, suait et prenait du plaisir. Charles avait eu cette pulsion depuis le premier jour, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y céder, là il se donnait corps et âme à son protecteur, il désirait le sentir jouir en lui, comme il avait vu faire des couples par les fenêtres, ou des animaux dans les granges. Charles n'avait aucune considération sur le faite qu'ils soient deux mâles, tout ce qui comptait c'était de sentir Erik en lui. Charles poussa un cri grave alors qu'une des mains d'Erik commençait à le masturber rapidement.

\- Ça, tu aimes mon petit sauvage ? grogna Erik en se redressant pour embrasser Charles.

Ils ne se souciaient pas du bruit qu'ils faisant, Charles encore moins. Tout allait si vite, c'était si bon. Lorsqu'ils jouirent l'un et l'autre pratiquement simultanément, Charles poussa un vrai rugissement de plaisir, la bouche collée à celle d'Erik. Ils haletaient, fébriles. Charles se releva, debout, les jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Erik, il le regardait les yeux remplit de désir, tandis que le long de ses cuisses coulaient le sperme chaud du blond. C'est cette vision, qui suivi l'expérience de toute sa vie, qui décida Erik : Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Charles…

\- Erik, partir ? interrogea le brun aux yeux envoûtant.

Erik rangea son sexe dans son pantalon et se releva, il enveloppa Charles de ses bras. Il embrassa son front, il respira son parfum. Il se sentait bien. Les mains curieuses de Charles l'agrippèrent. Il sourit.

\- Charles et Erik vont partir, ensemble.

Le velours des lèvres rouges de Charles trouvèrent celles d'Erik.

\- Charles, aimer Erik, articula d'une voix tendre le brun.

Erik serra un peu plus son trésor dans ses bras. Son ange tombé du ciel. Oui, il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait et comprit aussi que sa vie ne pourrait plus tourner rond sans la présence de Charles. Erik ne l'avait pas saisit lors de leur rencontre, mais oui… oui… il l'aimait. Et jamais plus il ne voudrait avoir à se séparer ou se passer de son Charles. Sans ajouter un mot, le blond attrapa Charles et le porta dans ses bras pour le mener à leur chambre. Ils avaient fait l'amour de façon bestiale et désordonnée dans le hall, maintenant, Erik voulait montrer à Charles comment on pouvait faire l'amour de façon tendre et passionnée.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D

Belle journée à vous !

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5 : amis ?

Bpnjour !

Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires! Hihihi, alors j'ai bien retenu vos remarques quand au faite que c'était un peu rapide entre Charles et Erik pour l'O.S. n°4, donc ici je vous livre une histoire beaucoup plus longue, j'espère que vous serez rassasié :P

Une commande de la part de Dumini - Youhouuu :D Hihihi ! - J'ai adoré l'idée d'un Londres Victorien, Erik travaillant dans une usine de métal ... hihi et Charles en aristo inaccessible! :D

J'espère que cet O.S. vous plaira j'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus, je voulais vous livrer une histoire à la fois riche et intense... à vous de me dire si ce paris est réussit !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Amis ?**_

* * *

L'usine Xavier tournait à plein régime, de nuit, comme de jour, à aucun moment les hauts fourneaux ne s'arrêtaient de cracher de la fumée noire et de couvrir de suie tout le quartier industriel de Londres. C'était une importante fabrique de métallurgie et ma production qui en sortait servait à la construction de tout un tas de chose, comme le London Bridge ou des bateaux de guerre… C'était une véritable usine de la mort également. Les conditions de travail étaient harassantes et souvent il survenait des accidents et de nombreux morts se comptaient à chaque fin d'année. Cependant cela ne freinait pas la production, qui continuait sur une cadence infernale. Les ouvriers – ouvrières pouvaient commencer à rentrer dans l'usine dès leur six ans… souvent ils devenaient inapte vers trente ans tant leur corps était brisé par le manque de soin et l'environnement hautement dangereux. Les horaires n'avaient rien d'humain, plus de quinze heure d'affilés, mais personne ne songeais à s'en plaindre, c'était comme ça et si on refusait ce travail, on pouvait toujours aller se prostituer à Whitechapel…

Erik, un immigré polonais, vivait et travaillait là depuis cinq ans déjà. Il ne se plaignait jamais, il travaillait en restait taciturne, il ne parlait que peu. Il ne c'était pas fait d'ami et de toute façon sons statut d'immigré le plaçait tout en bas de l'échelle humaine. Erik était seul… les soirs de liberté qu'il avait, il dépensait sa maigre paye dans des cabarets, se soûlant et baisant jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à retourner travailler. Les jours s'enchaînaient comme un perpétuel supplice quotidien. La tâche de la veille ressemblait à celle du lendemain et celle à venir également. Rien ne changeait, rien n'évoluait. Erik travaillait, Erik ne parlait pas, Erik restait seul, Erik payait pour boire, Erik payait pour satisfaire ses besoins corporels, Erik était seul… Seul au monde dans ce Londres qui ne pensait qu'à prospérer sans se soucier du petit peuple. Cependant Erik ne s'en plaignait pas. Pour lui travailler avec le métal n'avait rien d'une tâche éprouvante, au contraire. Erik était un mutant, un manipulateur de métal et de champ magnétique. Il avait sauvé quelques personnes qui risquaient de mourir écrasé par des poutres en acier, pour lui « porter » les charges ne représentait rien. Il mimait la difficulté, mais au final, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. La routine écrasait sa vie, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, s'il avait quitté sa Pologne natale c'était pour trouver une meilleure vie, ici c'était le cas… là-bas ses parents étaient morts de faim. Ici il mangeait bien mieux, il avait une chambre et un poêlon et même assez d'argent pour s'offrir de la boisson et des corps à serrer… Il ne voyait pas la différence entre les jours, c'était un enchevêtrement de minutes dépensées à l'usine, jusqu'au jour où…

\- Les gars ! On va avoir la visite du nouveau patron ! Il vient d'hériter de l'usine et il veut s'assurer que tout fonctionne bien. Je ne veux pas un putain de bruit ! Je ne veux pas un regard de travers ! Et encore moins des demandes d'augmentations où ce genre de stupidités ! J'ai été clair ?!

Personne ne répondit, la masse salariale regardait le chef de production sans souffler mot. La visite du patron ? Bah, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ?! Erik reporta son attention à la caisse de boulon qu'il devait transbahuter sur un chariot. Deux heures plus tard, toute cette histoire était sortie de la tête d'Erik. Ce n'est qu'en voyant un jeune homme richement vêtu marcher sur une des passerelles, qui surplombait les cuves de métal en fusion qu'Erik se rappela les mots du contremaître. Erik leva ses yeux vers le jeune patron. Il portait une veste en velours à motifs en brodequins d'argent, son chapeau haut de forme, coincé sous son bras et sa canne de dandy cognant sur le métal de la passerelle. Il avait chaud. Les vapeurs de métal en fusion l'agressaient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi exposer. Le jeune homme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le front, avant de se couvrir la bouche pour endurer les fumées. Il conversait avec les responsables. Erik s'amusa de voir un type de la haute aussi incommodé par quelques vapeurs. Erik s'autorisa encore une petite pause en regardant l'héritier. Quel âge avait-il ? Il avait des traits fin, une silhouette…Erik sentit le métal se fendre. Son esprit toujours à l'affut capta cette variation. La passerelle allait céder sous le poids de cette délégation ! Avant qu'Erik n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le nouveau patron baissa son regard vers lui. Erik fut subjugué. Il avait un regard si bleu, si intense, celui-ci esquissa une moue moqueuse.

Charles n'avait jamais eu le droit de visiter les usines de son père, surtout depuis que son connard de beau-père avait repris les affaires mais maintenant que l'homme était mort – quel dommage – Charles pouvait se permettre ce genre de fantaisie. Il avait vécu toujours reculé, à l'écart des autres. Aujourd'hui il découvrait avec une sorte d'effarement ce que c'était que le « travail », cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait cru… tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais conté sur le travail en usine n'étaient que des fariboles ! Il découvrait couvert de honte le travail des enfants couverts de crasse graisseuse, des femmes enceintes penchés au-dessus de cuve en fusion, inhalant les vapeurs, des hommes d'à peine vingt ans brisé comme des vieillards de quatre-vingt ! C'était l'enfant de Dante avant la mort ! Charles visitait pour se rendre compte de l'horreur qui régnait ici. Alors qu'il passait au-dessus de la cuve, fort incommodante, il capta un esprit par-dessus le tumulte des autres. Un esprit qui pensait si fort et de façon si sarcastique qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer… Encore moins lorsqu'il entendit le mot : « Danger ». Charles baissa son regard vers l'individu. Un homme, grand, beau, brute, aux muscles saillant, aux cheveux blond, aux yeux d'un bleu passé, portant une barbe mal entretenue, une expression sincère d'inquiétude. Charles esquissa un sourire. C'était un mutant, ce type en bas, était un de sa race. Bien entendu cet homme l'ignorait. Tout comme il ignorait que Charles avait parfaitement saisit la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Charles fouilla sa tête… _Erik_ …

\- Messieurs, je pense que nous devrions descendre, je ne me sens pas bien, prétexta Charles en quittant la passerelle à grandes enjambées.

La cohorte le suivit perplexe. Erik serra les poings. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin d'un plongeon mortel. Il ferma les yeux et repéra la fissure, Erik sans avoir à bouger solidifia la structure avant qu'il n'y ait un malheur.

\- Intéressant, souffla une voix amusé dans le dos d'Erik.

Celui-ci se retourna dans un bond, il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un approcher ! Les deux hommes se firent face. Charles affichait un sourire poli, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'en savoir plus, Erik baissa les yeux, ému de se retrouver nez à nez avec son grand patron. Lui qui ne savait pas parler sans faire ressortir son accent polonais.

\- Erik Lehnsherr ? questionna Charles tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Erik hocha la tête.

\- Tu es muet ? sourit Charles.

\- Non, mais il parle si mal monsieur ! s'exclama le contremaître.

\- Vous ai-je parlé Monsieur McCormac ? demanda de façon glacial Charles.

\- Non Monsieur…

\- Dans ce cas, taisez-vous ! Je suis navré Monsieur Lehnsherr de devoir vous imposer ce spectacle navrant, le personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était, avant on respectait son chef !

La réplique cinglante coupa la chique aux six personnes qui accompagnait Charles. Erik déglutit. Il avait beau être jeune, l'héritier en avait dans la culotte !

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au service de mon entreprise ? questionna Charles d'une voix plus douce.

\- Cinq ans, répondit Erik essayant de maîtriser son accent.

\- Cinq ans, reprit le plus jeune… et vous n'avez jamais pu monter dans un poste mieux payé ?

\- C'est un étranger ! se révolta un des hommes de la commission.

\- Et vous votre père était germanique il me semble Monsieur Kruster ! Je ne vous prive pas d'augmentation, ni d'évolution ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ces manies de m'interrompre sans cesse alors que je converse tel un gentleman ?! Lehnsherr, veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Laissez votre activité à une autre personne. Je vous relève de votre fonction pour la journée, et Monsieur McCormac, veuillez cesser _immédiatement_ de faire cette tête-là !

A ces mots Charles saisit le poignet du blond et le tira à sa suite. Erik éberlué suivit docilement son patron, jusqu'à sortir de l'usine en pleine journée, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis son entrée dans l'usine ! Le soleil l'éblouit tel il ne se rendit pas compte sur l'instant qu'il montait dans une voiture tirée par quatre chevaux gris. Erik sentait la transpiration le souffre et le chaud, Charles était parfumé, propre et d'une élégance rare. Erik se sentait ridicule comparé à lui.

\- L'habit ne fait pas le moine, commença Charles.

Erik serra la mâchoire, comment ce garçon pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?!

\- C'est simple, je le lis.

Erik leva un regard sombre vers Charles.

\- Ah, enfin tu daignes me regarder ! Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier Erik, sans toi, je serais très probablement mort aujourd'hui. Tu m'as prévenu à temps on dirait, je te dois une fière chandelle.

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- Pour la passerelle.

\- Ah…

Non, Erik ne voyait pas comment il avait pu avertir le…

\- Charles, je m'appelle Charles. Et j'aimerais que toi et moi nous nous tutoyons. Nous avons bien plus en commun que ce que tu penses l'ami ! s'enthousiasma Charles en lui tendant une main gantée.

Erik regarda cette main, décidément ce _Charles_ était bien excentrique. Il serra la main en soutenant le regard d'infini de son patron. Erik déglutit, Charles sourit.

\- Alors, tu peux contrôler le métal ? demanda de but en blanc Charles en se penchant vers Erik.

Le blond pâlit si violemment que le brun éclata d'un rire frais.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est juste que… rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, c'est si rare, vraiment rare… Pour ma part je suis télépathe.

Erik serra les dents en bloqua ses pensées qui commençaient à poindre, surtout celles qui portait sur la beauté incendiaire de Charles.

\- Je lis dans les esprits et c'est en percevant tes pensées que j'ai pu me sauver la peau là-haut… Ah, on arrive à la maison…

Erik regarda alors dehors. Ils avaient quitté le cœur de Londres et se retrouvait dans une avenue plus dégagée, aux bâtisses cossues et magnifiques. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'une des plus imposantes. La portière s'ouvrit et Charles descendit, enfilant son couvre-chef d'un geste expert, sa canne frappant le sol.

\- Alors, Erik, tu viens ?

Les cheveux, qui dépassaient du haut de forme, brillaient au sol. Charles était étincelant dans la lumière du jour, Erik se sentait encore plus misérable, lui créature de la nuit. Il sortit de la voiture voûté, tant il était grand. Charles lui emboîta le pas et d'égal à égal ils entrèrent dans sa demeure. Charles se débarrassa de sa veste, canne et chapeau auprès d'une petite soubrette les yeux ronds comme des soupes en voyant la créature qu'avait ramené son maître.

\- Veuillez préparer un bain pour mon ami et une collation, servez-là nous dans le patio. Ma sœur est-elle rentrée ?

\- Non Monsieur, elle vous fait savoir qu'elle déjeunera chez son ami Monsieur McCoy.

\- Bien… Merci.

La petite domestique s'empressa de disparaître. Charles entra tel un prince dans un salon attenant au hall d'entrée.

\- Allons, l'ami, ne restes pas planté dans l'entrée ! Nous avons beaucoup à dire !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui ! Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup de questions !

\- Parce que vous… pardon, _toi_ non ?

\- Moi ? s'amusa Charles en prenant place dans son fauteuil fétiche devant la fenêtre. Moi, je sais déjà tout sur toi.

\- Tout ? s'étrangla Erik en restant planté au milieu du tapis persan.

\- Oui…

Erik n'en revenait pas, il n'était pas au travail, il était en compagnie du directeur de son usine, dans sa maison et il connaissait tout de lui… Et il l'appelait « l'ami »… Erik avait besoin d'une boisson forte !

\- Brandy ? suggéra Charles en trottinant tranquillement devant son mini bar.

\- Heu oui, oui…

Charles servit à Erik une bonne rasade et lui tendit le verre. En attrapant la boisson Erik effleura les doigts fin et blanc de Charles. Ils étaient si doux… il regarda ses propres mains… il eut honte.

\- Un bon bain et il n'y aura plus de quoi s'alarmer pour un peu de saleté.

\- … Pourquoi ?

Erik fixait sa boisson.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi ai-je le droit à toutes ces considérations ? Pourquoi m'offrir l'hospitalité, ce verre, et cette amitié ?

\- Je te l'ai dit l'ami, des comme nous, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, on doit se serrer les coudes entre mutants.

\- Mutants ? répéta avec un arrière-goût amer Erik.

\- Oui.

\- On dirait une créature que Dieu aurait rejetée…

\- Dieu n'y est pour rien dans l'évolution, c'est un phénomène naturel. L'homme évolue et ceux depuis sa naissance. J'axe mes travaux sur cette question depuis longtemps. Je peux dire, sans trop m'avancer, que toi et moi Erik, sommes la prochaine branche de l'évolution humaine. Nous sommes l'avenir. Allons boit, je vais ensuite te conduire à ton bain et nous pourrons déjeuner tranquillement au soleil.

* * *

Erik trempait dans une eau tiède, il avait dû la changer trois fois avant qu'elle ne reste un tant soit peu claire. Il avait brossé ses ongles et sa plante des pieds. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernières fois qu'il avait fait ça. Il se sentait étrange. Était-il vraiment un mutant ? Une sorte d'être supérieure aux simples humains ? Erik quitta la baignoire et vida l'eau dans le siphon. Spectacle incroyable pour quelqu'un qui ne se lavait qu'à l'aide d'un gant de toilette ! La salle de bain était trois fois plus large que sa chambrette. Erik se découvrit dans un miroir pour la première fois de pied. Il se voyait des pieds à la tête, nu… il ressemblait à ça ? Il trouva sur le rebord du lavabo un blaireau, de la mousse et un rasoir. Erik entreprit de se raser, après tout Charles lui avait conseillé de faire comme bon lui semblait et de prendre son temps. Erik chassa de ses joues cette vieille barbe. Erik trouva qu'il ressemblait à son père. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il se tourna vers ses habits et constata à quel point il était sales, usés. Il ne voulait pas passer ce que la petite soubrette lui avait déposé en arrivant, mais maintenant il reconsidéra la chemise propre et le pantalon. Erik serra les dents et s'habilla de propre. Un pantalon bleu gris, des souliers en cuirs, un peu large, une chemise blanche, une paires de brettelles noires, une veste assortie au pantalon et un gilet sombre. Il y avait également une cravate aristocratique, mais Erik ne la passa pas. Il n'était pas de ce monde-là. Il ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusion. Demain il retournerait à l'usine. Erik se regarda à nouveau. Il avait fier allure, il avait presque du mal à se reconnaître. Il se trouva… beau… une première ! Il redescendit les marches d'un pas tranquille, Charles l'entendit approcher. Le brun sentit la transformation avant de la voir. Il avait lu les pensées d'Erik, il se sentait à l'aise, propre et détendu. Charles sourit et quitta son fauteuil pour le rejoindre dans le hall. Il allait accueillir cet homme avec un sourire franc et ils pourraient discuter de leur avenir et de leur collaboration et… Charles resta figé sur place. Où était passé l'homme usé, à la peau grise, aux cernes tombantes et à l'aspect puant ? Devant lui se tenait un homme, grand, superbe, musclé, fier, élancé et au regard perçant. Charles n'avait pas perçu ce qu'il y avait caché sous toute cette saleté. Charles se sentit défaillir. Il trouva Erik magnétique, attirant et terriblement… quel était ce mot un peu vulgaire, mais qui résumait parfaitement cet homme ? Ah oui : Sexy !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Erik tendu par l'absence de réaction de la part du brun.

\- Au contraire mon ami ! sourit Charles. Tu es fantastique ! Je me doutais que les habits de mon beau-père devraient t'aller… Tu es plus maigre que lui, cela ne fait pas de doute…

Charles ne devait pas considérer Erik qu'autrement que comme un allier… Non, il ne pouvait pas…

\- Tu te sens bien dedans ?

\- Parfaitement, sourit pour la première fois Erik.

Charles se mordit la langue. Bordel, Erik était un magnifique homme. Charles détourna le regard.

\- J'ai faim ! Tu as faim ?!

\- Un peu…

\- Ne fais pas le modeste, allons-y !

Le brun attrapa le bras du blond, ils se sourirent. Le cœur de Charles cogna durement. C'est ainsi que débuta leur _amitié_.

* * *

Charles exigea qu'Erik quitte son travail pour lui offrir une promotion, il le logea à son domicile, faisant de lui son contremaître principale! Il avait pour mission de s'assurer que ses nouvelles directives soient appliquées dans toutes ses usines. Maintenant les salaires étaient revus à la hausse, les heures de travail raccourcit et même il existait un fond de dédommagement en cas d'accident ou d'accouchement, pour laisser le temps au malade de se remettre sur pied et aux mères de se remettre de la naissance de leur bébé. Erik s'acquittait de son travail avec plaisir. Il avait à cœur de servir Charles, l'homme qui l'avait tiré de la boue où il était. Charles lui avait tout donné, un toit, un travail, une condition et son amitié, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'avait jamais pu posséder. Erik s'accommodait très bien à tout cela, il aimait côtoyer Charles, si drôle, si spirituel, si progressiste, si soucieux du bien-être de ses employés. Erik avait aussi appris à vivre en compagnie de la sœur de Charles, une jeune femme pointilleuse, mesquine et prétentieuse, enfin, lorsqu'Erik était dans les parages, car en simple compagnie de son frère elle se transformait en une créature douce, remplie de compassion et compréhensive. Le jour et la nuit en sommes !

Un soir, alors que des invités importants quittaient la demeure familiale après un bon repas, Charles demeura en retrait. Volontairement, car dans le petit salon Erik et une jeune femme, la fille d'un banquier, discutaient à voix basse. Le brun ferma les yeux. Il entendait les pensées des deux amoureux… Charles se doutait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux, maintenant il en avait le cœur net, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait fait venir cette greluche ce soir ! Il sentait les pensées d'Erik fuser à toute allure, il hésitait pour l'embrasser, ou juste lui toucher la main… elle, elle n'attendait que cela, qu'il l'embrasse sauvagement, qu'il la prenne même dans la seconde… écœurant. Charles en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher de la sorte, non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas espérer plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Il recula et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Raven surprit son frère le visage rouge, deux larmes glissant sur son menton juste avent de fermer en douceur sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et descendit voir ce qui avait pu mettre son si cher frère dans cet état. Elle s'immobilisa, dans embrasure de la porte, Erik embrassait Miss Mac Taggert. C'était donc ça… son petit protéger batifolait avec l'élue de son cœur ! Raven avait une envie folle de débarquer et de casser l'ambiance. Elle voulait gifler Erik pour son manque de tact envers Charles ! Comment pouvait-il ignorer ce que son frère avait sacrifié pour en arriver là ?! Elle attendit caché dans l'ombre que la jeune fille se détache d'Erik pour rejoindre son père qui s'habillait dans le hall en compagnie des derniers invités. Elle regarda Erik passer son pouce sur ses lèvres, un frisson d'excitation dans les yeux. Telle une chatte, elle rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

\- Raven ? fit étonné Erik.

\- Je croyais que tu estimais mon frère, persifla-t-elle l'œil noir.

\- Pardon ? fronça ses sourcils Erik.

\- Comment peux-tu embrasser à pleine bouche l'ex fiancée de mon frère sous son toit et sans te soucier d'être vu par lui ?!

Erik reçu une douche froide.

\- Je n'en savais rien, je…

\- Tu n'es qu'un profiteur !

\- Je l'ignorais, je puis te l'assurer !

\- A d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de vivre à ses crochets, tu dois aussi t'approprier tout ce qu'il…

\- Raven, je le jure sur ma vie, j'ignorais que Miss Mac Taggert était l'ex fiancée de Charles…

\- Si tu t'intéressais un peu à lui, tu aurais su ! s'emporta Raven toute griffe dehors. Tu saurais qu'il a dû rompre avec elle à la mort de notre beau-frère ! Tu saurais que cela ne remonte pas à plus de trois mois ! Tu saurais qu'il n'a pas le droit de se marier sinon il perd toute l'entreprise ! Tu saurais que notre beau-père était un monstre tyrannique qui a fait en sorte de brimer mon frère ! Il a ajouté une clause dans son testament stipulant que Charles hériterais de tout, à une seule condition qu'il reste à jamais célibataire ! Et toi ! Monstre d'égoïsme tu embrasses Moira sous son nez !

Erik pâlit. Charles l'avait vu ?!

\- Je l'ignorais…

\- Change de phrase ! Ce refrain est usant ! Tu l'ignorais, parce que tu étais bien trop content de vivre sans avoir à ne te soucier de personne d'autre que de toi !

\- Tu es injuste Raven ! gronda Erik en reprenant du poil de la bête. Je ne suis pas l'enfoiré que tu penses !

\- Si et chaque jour un peu plus te me le prouve !

\- Je dois parler à Charles, décida Erik en quittant la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?!

Erik décida d'ignorer la dernière remarque de Raven, que le diable l'emporte celle-là ! Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Charles, avant de rentrer sans plus attendre. Un verrou n'était pas grand-chose pour lui. Il trouva son ami torse-nu, la mine défaite.

\- Charles, je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rentrer. J'allais me mettre au lit je suis fatigué je…

\- Je tenais à m'excuser, je ne voulais pas te blesser, commença Erik en s'approchant de son ami pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Charles en un clin d'œil vit la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Raven. Le brun se retourna aussitôt, il cacha son visage à Erik.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, pour rien, maintenant laisse-moi.

\- Voyons, Charles, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, je…

\- Erik, tu as embrassé Moira, vous avez le droit tous les deux. Je n'ai aucun droit de regard, ni sur elle, ni sur toi… Soyez heureux, vous avez ma bénédiction.

Ces mots brûlèrent la gorge du plus jeune, il resta de dos, ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveaux de larmes.

\- Charles… Je… ta bouche dit cela, mais, j'entends ton cœur me chuchoter autre chose…

La main chaude d'Erik se posa sur son épaule. Charles se déroba.

\- Laisse-moi, je ne suis pas en tenu pour te recevoir.

Erik ne voulait pas abandonner, il ne voulait pas que son ami s'imagine qu'il ne prenait pas en considération…

\- Erik, je vais bien, je ne t'en veux pas, laisse-moi…

Le blond déglutit, Charles avait la fâcheuse tendance à écouter ses pensées au lieu de l'écouter.

\- On ne ment pas avec ses émotions, répondit mécaniquement Charles.

\- Tu peux voir alors à quel point je me sens misérable de t'avoir infligé la douleur de cette trahison, j'ignorais totalement que tu aimais Moira.

Charles soupira dans un sourire remplit de larmes.

\- Très bien, laisses-moi maintenant.

Erik attrapa Charles par les épaules et le retourna pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le blond fixa son regard dans celui du brun. Il fut remplit par l'émotion en découvrant ces yeux si bleus, d'ordinaire si rieur et joyeux, si terne et désespéré.

\- J'ai vraiment merdé, souffla Erik dépité. Pardon mon ami, pardon. Je jure que je ne la verrais plus, je ferais ce qu'il faut, tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quelle femme.

\- Erik, sors !

Charles n'en pouvais plus, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce qu'Erik lui disait. Entendre qu'il était plus important que… Non, Charles devait garder la tête froide, il n'aurait pas dû s'accrocher à ce point à Erik ! Quelle belle connerie ! Il n'aurait pas…

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas convaincu que…

\- Erik, j'ai compris, je l'ai lu en toi. merci. Maintenant, laisse-moi me reposer et lâche-moi je te prie…

\- Pardon, fit Erik en levant ses mains.

Il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait si fort les épaules de Charles. Charles se passa une main dans ses cheveux, désordonnant les sillons de ses larmes.

\- Pardon, dit encore Erik la mort dans l'âme.

\- Mais arrêtes veux-tu ! s'emporta subitement Charles. Arrêtes ! Arrête ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu… Tu es tellement aveugle ! Maintenant sors !

\- Aveugle ?!

\- SORS !

Charles poussa Erik vers la sortie.

\- Sors de ma chambre !

\- Aveugle sur quoi ?! exigea de connaître Erik.

\- Dehors !

\- Parles-moi Charles ! Je ne partirais pas tant que…

Charles céda. Comme un barrage qui subit trop de pression, tout fini par être emporté par les eaux. Charles céda et plaqua sa bouche salé sur celle d'Erik. Il l'embrassa de façon si belle, si désespéré qu'Erik ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Charles recula et mit fin au baiser. Il se mordit les lèvres et se détourna.

\- Tu vois, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir embrassé Moira…

Dans le cerveau d'Erik les connexions se firent à une lenteur effrayante.

\- Charles, finit par articuler le blond.

\- Sors, demanda d'une voix minuscule Charles.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les…

Le télépathe colla ses doigts sur ses tempes, soudain Erik ne fut plus maître de son corps. Il était bloqué dans son corps. Corps, qui quitta la chambre, ferma la porte et alla se coucher. Charles relâcha la pression lorsqu'Erik s'endormit à sa demande. Il s'assit alors sur son lit et éclata en sanglot. Il venait de tout foutre en l'air !

* * *

Au matin Erik ouvrit l'œil dans un sursaut. Il palpa son corps. Il se souvenait de tout. De la dispute, du baiser et de se retour forcé dans sa chambre. Erik se redressa un peu vite, sa tête lui tournait. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Charles était un homosexuel. Non. D'abord, qu'est-ce qui le différenciait des autres hommes ? Rien. Erik passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait du baiser échangé avec Moira, consentit, attendu, consensuel et de l'autre infligé par Charles : chaotique, désordonné, passionné, beau. Erik déglutit. Avait-il aimait ce baiser ? Il devait voir Charles, lui parler, comprendre ! Il s'habilla à la hâte et dévala l'escalier en trombe. Il trouva Charles dans son bureau, assit devant la véranda les yeux tournés vers le jardin. Les jambes croisées avec élégances dans son fauteuil en velours cramoisi devant le plateau d'échec.

\- Erik, je me doutais bien que tu allais venir, dit d'une voix morne Charles sans détourner son regard du jardin.

Il portait une robe de chambre épaisse et bleu, qui tranchait vraiment avec le rouge du fauteuil. Il n'était pas habillé, ni prêt à sortir.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier soir, ce qui s'est produit, n'auras plus lieu. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler, excuse ma faiblesse. Pour ce qui de Moira, je n'ai aucune objection à ce que vous vous revoyez… c'est ta vie Erik, je n'ai pas à la diriger. Raven t'a informé de la clause de mon beau-père… Cet homme nous haïssait, il haïssait la réussite de mon père, lorsqu'il est mort, il s'est empressé d'épouser sa veuve et de nous imposer ses lois. Ce dernier pied de nez finalement m'arrange bien. Je ne peux pas me marier sans tout perdre. Tant mieux, je ferais un mari déplorable, comme tu as pu le constater hier… Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, encore moins d'appuyer mes choix. Si je te rebute, tu peux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je ne te priverais pas de ton poste, tu fais de l'excellent travail et j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Erik était glacé par ce qu'il entendait, aussi bien par le discours que par la voix si éteinte de Charles.

\- As-tu quelque chose à rajouter ? demanda Erik respectant la volonté de son ami.

Le télépathe tourna son visage fatigué. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques. Il sourit tristement.

\- Veux-tu que j'efface ta mémoire ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, pas question !

\- Bien, alors non. Les usines sept et quinze attendent ta visite aujourd'hui. Ne t'attarde pas trop en ma compagnie…

Erik recula vers la sortie. Il acceptait le choix de Charles. Il allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Qu'il soit attiré par les hommes ou les femmes cela ne changeait rien, absolument rien.

\- Ce soir nous terminerons notre partie d'échecs ? s'enquit Erik sur le pas de la porte.

\- Si tu le souhaite Erik, répondit Charles le regard à nouveau dirigé vers le jardin.

\- A ce soir l'ami.

\- … Bonne journée.

* * *

Erik passa sa journée comme d'ordinaire, il essaya de ne pas songer à Charles de rester plongé sur ses tournées et… Non, il devait se concentrer ! Quand il avait embrassé Moira avait-il ressentit la même pulsion dans son corps ? …Oui… Evidemment ! Moira était une femme ! C'était évident ! Lorsque la langue de Charles avait caressé la sienne pourquoi une décharge avait soulevé sa poitrine, alors que le baiser avec Moira ne lui avait donné que la satisfaction d'avoir eu lieu ? Concentration bordel ! Il devait s'assurer que les employés avaient bien eut le droit à leur augmentation et… Les yeux de Charles… pourquoi avait-il était si bouleversé en les voyant. Le parfum qu'il portait, sa peau douce sous ses doigts, ses lèvres rouges, sa salive sur sa langue… CONCENTRATION ! Il ne devait pas… Il devait écouter ce qu'on lui disait, prendre des notes et… l'urgence du baiser donné par Charles n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Cette douleur et cette douceur… Plus Erik y repensait plus son pouls s'emballait, moins il y comprenait quelque chose. Erik était hétéro, oui, des femmes, il aimait les femmes et si le baiser de Charles l'avait bouleversé à ce point c'est parce qu'il embrassait drôlement bien et qu'il était assez efféminé dans ses traits ? Non, c'était débile, Charles n'était pas efféminé ! Il était musclé, des traits fin, certes, mais viril ! Il était beau, fier, élégant et rempli de morgue et de… Erik crispa ses doigts sur le papier. Il avait besoin de boire un verre !

En quittant l'usine et avant de se rendre à la suivante Erik décida d'aller boire un bon verre, dans le café d'en face. Alors qu'il traversait la route, une silhouette se pressa à sa rencontre.

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! s'exclama la voix fraîche de Moira.

\- Oh ! Miss, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais être étonné de vous voir venir dans ce genre d'endroit ! Très peu recommandé pour une lady telle que vous.

\- Baliverne, chantonne Moira en attrapant le bras d'Erik. Et puis, ce que nous avons entreprit hier soir m'a si chamboulée, que je ne pouvais passer la journée sans vous revoir, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus badin.

\- Ah oui…

Erik n'était pas mal à l'aise. Mais il… Il ne se sentait pas… Il…

\- Je me suis peut-être montré un peu audacieux hier soir…

\- Oh, non, pas du tout, je dirais même que cela n'était pas suffisant, soupira la jeune femme dans un sourire mutin.

Erik voulait-il vraiment rester avec cette jolie jeune femme ? L'image de Charles se superposa à son esprit. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Sans prévenir il attrapa le visage de Moira et happa ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa. C'était doux, tendre, mou, sans saveur, plat, inconsistant et son cœur ne battait pas comme hier soir… il relâcha le visage de Moira qui était rouge pivoine et avait du mal à se remettre de cet étonnant baiser.

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr ! soupira-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Navré, je… Non.

Erik recula. Non. Il n'avait rien éprouvé. Il devait rentrer ! Il devait voir Charles ! Il devait l'embrasser LUI ! Il devait le serrer lui contre sa personne ! Il devait boire ses larmes et mettre un sourire sur ses lèvres et il devait l'embrasser lui, encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre et au cœur ! Oui ! MAINTENANT !

Ses jambes s'actionnèrent, il hurla un « Désolé » et déguerpit en quatrième vitesse, abandonnant sur le champ son idée de boire un coup, Moira, sa voiture et l'usine suivante à visiter. Il oubliait tout ! Tout pour Charles !

Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais il s'en moquait, il fonçait à tout allure comme un train lancé en pleine vitesse, il se moquait bien de bousculer les gens. Il ne prêtait guère attention à leurs insultes. Lorsqu'un objet métallique était sur son passage d'un geste de la main et sans ralentir son allure il le déplaçait. Il se foutait des conséquences ! Il devait voir Charles ! En arrivant devant la demeure, il entra tel un fou dans la maison, ne touchant pas à la porte, effrayant la petite domestique au passage.

\- CHARLES ! rugit Erik au pied de l'escalier.

Le télépathe était attablé à son bureau, encore emmitouflé dans son peignoir, l'esprit absorbé à tout, sauf à son travail. Il entendit les pensées d'Erik avant qu'il n'atteigne la maison. Charles se leva, cela devait être grave pour qu'Erik rentre bien avant la fin de sa tournée ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, Charles se dirigea vers l'escalier, que se passait-il donc de si terrible ?! La voix d'Erik monta dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à lui. Une voix remplie d'une émotion puissante, terrible et violente. Charles resta figé. Erik monta les marches sans ralentir. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Charles su. Erik arriva telle une tornade devant lui et le repoussa dans son bureau claquant sans y toucher la porte et la verrouillant. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Erik était en transe, il transpirait, sa poitrine se soulevait à un train d'enfer. Charles était hypnotisé par cette beauté sauvage, cette puissance animale qui se dégageait de lui, cette force. Erik était là, enfin, face à Charles. Il le voyait, il observait sa bouche, ses yeux, son aura. Il était magnifique. Le blond devait l'embrasser, il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus. Il captura les lèvres pourpres du brun, et sans forcer, sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche. Ses bras s'enroulèrent naturellement atour de la taille du télépathe, réduisant la distance entre eux, collant leur torse l'un à l'autre. La pression dans le corps de Charles augmenta, le sang battait à ses tempes, il s'agrippa à la veste ouverte d'Erik. Il monta sur la pointe de ses pieds pour approfondir leur baiser de plus en plus fou et insensé. Charles lisait les pensées chaotiques d'Erik. Il aimait ce moment, il aimait l'embrasser. Erik grogna de plaisir tandis que Charles laissait sa main déraper sur sa poitrine. D'un geste vif le blond raffermit sa prise sur le brun et plaquant ses mains sur les fesse de Charles, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise et de satisfaction. Charles fit fondre ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Erik, le repoussant contre une bibliothèque, le baiser devenait de plus en plus désordonné, fusionnelle et exigeant. Le feu qu'il y avait entre eux brûlait de façon si intense, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait y mettre un terme. Erik le dos contre une centaine s de livre serrait si fort Charles contre lui, qu'il le soulevait presque de terre. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Ce qu'il vivait avec Charles, cet homme, jamais il ne l'avait éprouvé à qui que ce soit. Et si toute sa vie il c'était fourvoyé ? Finalement, s'il n'était pas hétéro ?

\- Tu veux que l'on s'arrête… Que tu réfléchisses ? demanda Charles entre deux respirations éperdues.

Erik saisit le visage de Charles, il le contempla.

\- Pas question d'arrêter, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Le brun rougit à ces mots. Bien sûr il était flatté, mais il ne devait pas flamber les étapes.

\- Je peux attendre, je ne te demande pas de…

\- Je te veux, ici et tout de suite.

Charles lu le regard débordant d'envie d'Erik. Il voulait goûter à son corps et refusait d'attendre. La pression dans le corps de Charles se concentra à son entre-jambe.

\- Et je vois que toi aussi tu ne veux pas attendre, susurra Erik en sentant l'érection de du télépathe contre lui.

Le brun sourit, heureux, excité, impatient.

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi, avoua Charles en mordant l'oreille d'Erik.

Erik n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment s'y prendre avec un homme, mais cela ne devait pas être sorcier et après tout, cela devait être absolument la même chose qu'avec une femme ! Charles entendit ses pensées et tout en l'embrassant, il sourit. Le brun se recula et dévoila sans pudeur son torse nu, en retirant son peignoir. En découvrant son ami, qui se mettait nu face à lui, Erik sentit sa peau brûler, son sang bouillir et des pulsions bestiales l'attraper. Voir toute cette peau… si fine, si délicate, si blanche… Il avait besoin de marquer son territoire, de laisser sa trace. Il planta ses dents dans sa nuque, sur ses épaules, suça les tétons roses et fondant, fit gémir Charles tandis que sa main découvrait le contacte avec sa verge gorgée d'envie. Les doigts du télépathe s'activèrent, il retira la veste, le veston, la cravate et la chemise d'Erik, il fit tomber les bretelles et le pantalon traina bas sur ses hanches. Il était tellement érotique ainsi. Charles ne pouvait ignorer la bosse qui tendait le tissu au bas ventre d'Erik. Le télépathe adorait la manière si sensuelle dont Erik le dévorait du regard. Le brun retira, ce qui le séparait du blond et tous les deux furent nus. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent encore à en perdre la tête. Gémissant, se mordant, s'excitant. Erik palpait les fesses de Charles, malaxait son dos, sa poitrine et jouait avec son sexe tendu. Il voulait apprendre, savoir comment faire jouir Charles, comment le mener vers ses désirs les plus intimes, il voulait l'aimer entièrement.

\- Je veux te lécher, murmura Erik.

Charles tressaillit à ces mots. Le blond repoussa Charles sur son fauteuil devant la fenêtre et l'assit d'office.

\- Pas ci, on pourrait nous…

Erik s'agenouilla, plongea son regard enfiévré dans celui de Charles et sortit sa langue rose avant de se baisser vers sa hampe. Charles se mordit les lèvres. Il n'osait pas regarder dehors, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et hoqueta de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le premier coup de langue sur son gland. Charles mourrait d'envie de saisir les cheveux d'Erik et de le guider, de le faire engloutir son sexe, mais il le laissait aller à son rythme, léchant, testant, suçotant sa verge. Charles tressaillait, gémissait, c'était si bon. Il mourrait d'impatience qu'Erik continue, qu'il le…

\- Han !

Le blond saisit fermement sa verge et le branla en douceur. Charles colla sa tête contre le fond du fauteuil. Finalement il se foutait des passants ! Erik explorait les réactions de son amant, c'était un vrai plaisir que d'associer de nouveaux sons, goûts et désirs venant de Charles. Il remonta pour l'embrasser tout en continuant à le masturber avec une lenteur atroce. Lèvres à lèvres, Charles les yeux fermés, endurait ce supplice en gémissant doucement.

\- Tu vas me tuer, grogna-t-il.

\- Guides-moi, demanda Erik d'une voix sensuelle.

Le brun ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Erik était arrivé à la limite de ses connaissances sexuelles pour deux hommes. Charles retira la main d'Erik de son sexe, non sans mal, tant il attendait plus.

\- Assieds-toi.

Charles se redressa, Erik prit sa place dans le fauteuil.

\- Charles… tu es magnifique.

\- Et toi tellement bandant.

Charles se pencha, l'embrassa tendrement et se détourna rapidement.

\- Ne bouge pas !

Erik resta assit, son cœur cognant. Charles farfouilla dans la pièce. Erik baissa son regard sur son sexe. Il était droit, fier et gonflé. Il attendait. Charles revient, un petit flacon entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le brun prit doucement la main d'Erik entre les siennes, il suça le majeur en l'engloutissant, déclenchant chez Erik un soubresaut de désir. Charles enduisit ensuite le doigt, ainsi que les deux voisins, de lubrifiant. Le brun s'approcha et monta à califourchon sur Erik, écartant ses cuisses.

\- Vu la taille de ton sexe, tu dois me préparer…

\- Te préparer ? répéta le novice sans être bien certain d'avoir compris.

\- Tu vas me sodomiser, mais avant il va me mettre tes doigts.

Erik en avait entendu des trucs cochons, mais dans la bouche de Charles et de cette façon-là… son cœur s'arrêta tout bonnement avant de reprendre à une vitesse terrible. Il avait face à lui l'homme le plus érotique de tout Londres te il lui demandait de le « préparer ». Erik déglutit et tremblant, il caressa les fesses de Charles, trouvant l'entrée, il hésita. Et s'il lui faisait mal ?

\- Vas-y, tu peux y aller, l'encouragea Charles en gémissant.

Erik enfonça doucement son majeur en Charles, c'était étroit, chaud et la réaction du brun était tout simplement très excitante.

\- Il faut… hum… détendre les muscles pour… ne pas trop souffrir lorsque… oui… fais-le… deux doigts… han… Attends… hum… Oui, trois, ce ne sera pas de trop… ahn… Oui… Dou-doucement, ahn…

Charles embrassa Erik, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Le blond se laissait faire, il sentit Charles lui retirer sa main et s'installer. Le télépathe envoyant à Erik un signal pour qu'il sache qu'il était prêt. Le blond guida son sexe en Charles comme il l'aurait fait pour une femme. Il resta cloué sur place, tandis que Charles s'enfonçait entièrement en poussant un cri grave de plaisir. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'expression d'Erik passer de l'inquiétude à l'émerveillement. Le désir brûlait entre eux. Erik était presque euphorique de découvrir comment deux hommes pouvait s'aimer, comme un puzzle que l'on assemble. Il comprenait qu'il aimait plonger dans les profondeurs étroites et brûlantes de Charles. Lorsque le brun commença à bouger, Erik enroula sans bras autour de sa taille, bouche à bouche, gémissant de concert. Charles essayait de se détendre, Erik était un gros morceau ! Il l'accueillait plus profondément encore et plus vite et plus fort.

\- Charles !

Le blond était incapable de trouver quoi dire tant le plaisir était intense. Il sentait l'urgence de son corps et les sensations décuplé par l'ondulation parfaite de son amant. Erik bandait si fort, qu'il avait eu peur de blesser Charles, mais celui-ci montait et descendait sur le membre sans éprouver de douleur, seulement un plaisir qui montait de façon fulgurante.

\- Charles… Ô Charles…

Ils fusionnèrent leur regards, le brun gémissait, les paupières plissées de désirs.

\- Je vais jouir, informa le télépathe en accélérant encore.

\- Moi aussi…

Erik donna de grands coups de bassin, arrachant à Charles des sons inhumain, bestiaux. Ils se serraient l'un à l'autre, prit dans leur tornade, rien n'aurait pu les arrêter, soudain la vague s'abattit sur eux. Charles se cambra en arrière et manquant de basculer totalement. Erik le rattrapa au vol l'attirant contre lui. Déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ils respiraient fort, convulsant sous leur orgasme. Charles n'en revenait pas. Il venait de faire l'amour avec celui qu'il désirait depuis des semaines. Il avait dans ses bras et dans son corps Erik. Le blond embrassait le front humide de Charles. Il avait jouit si fort. Il avait bien sentit son sexe se déverser en abondance dans l'antre du brun. L'odeur de Charles était envoûtante, pimentée, sensuelle, chaleureuse. Charles rouvrit ses yeux subitement, il se redressa sur le torse musclé d'Erik.

\- Tu en veux encore ?

Erik embrassa Charles, happant sa langue, griffant son dos.

\- Charles, je veux que tu m'enseigne tout ce que tu sais. Et lorsque ce sera terminé, je te ferais l'amour, encore et encore…

Le télépathe n'était pas du genre à rougir sottement, pourtant là, ses joues s'enflammèrent.

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux être ton _amant_?

Le brun sourit ému. La voix chaude et rocailleuse, dû à son accent polonais, rendait Erik encore plus irrésistible.

\- Amant, c'est parfait.

\- Charles…

\- Erik.

\- Tu as fait de moi un homme nouveau.

\- Toi, tu m'as donné un espoir en l'avenir.

Erik enveloppa Charles de baisers tendre, chassant de ses lèvres un futur qui était douteux, laissant entrer le soleil et l'espoir. Et sans ajouter un mot Erik recommença doucement ses va et vient. Les gémissements emplirent à nouveau la pièce et les deux hommes s'aimèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit éclaire le ciel d'étoiles et que leur corps rompus ne réclament des caresses moins rudes. Ce n'était que leur première journée en tant qu'amant. Erik était déjà impatient de l'être pour la fin des temps, Charles lui savourait ce qu'il avait enfin trouvé : le bonheur.

* * *

*soupire d'aise* ahnnnn... Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?!

Surtout laissez-moi un petit message un petit mot d'encouragement ou votre point de vue sur l'histoire! Tout est le bienvenu!

A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6 : A travers l'objectif

Bonsoir !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour mes O.S. précédant ! Je suis vraiment touchée que vous me souteniez comme ça:D

Bon voici l'avant dernier de cette série d'O.S. de Noël :D je n'ai pas pu écrire pour tout le monde, j'ai essayé de faire des choix hétéroclites et de vous faire le plus possible plaisir!

Bon l'O.S. de ce soir est une commande de Diaboliqua ;-) - héhéhéhé rapide hein? -

Erik est un photographe, un jour il prend quelques clichés à Central Park et son regard tombe sur... Charles... Je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est:

BONNE LECTURE!

 ** _A travers l'objectif_**

* * *

Une cigarette aux lèvres, la mèche rebelle lui tombant devant les yeux, son polo blanc coincé dans son jeans, Erik accroupit photographiait Central Park. Il voulait faire ça vite fait, il n'avait qu'une heure pour illustrer l'édito, qui devait paraître demain. Il était encore tôt et peu de monde traversait le parc. Lui qui devait montrer la forte affluence en ces premiers week-ends de juin, c'était foutu ! Son boss allait lui passer un savon ! Erik devait faire vite et bien, mais difficile lorsque l'on n'avait pas la matière première sous les mains. Son appareil à la main il traversait rapidement les allées en équilibre sur son vélo en quête de quelque chose qui lui attirerait le regard. N'importe quoi ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _Putain ! Plus que trente minutes !_ Erik tira une grande bouffée sur sa cigarette et la jeta dans une poubelle alors qu'il passait devant. Finalement il stoppa net et apercevant un groupe de gamin en retard pour l'école qui jouait à saute-mouton devant un type qui lisait le Times. Erik descendit des pédales, il cala son vélo entre ses cuisses, plaça son œil de l'autre côté de l'objectif et pointa vers les mômes turbulents. Erik mitrailla rapidement la scène. Après quelques clichés, satisfait, il remonta en selle et pédala le plus vite possible vers le building du journal. Erik gara son vélo à l'entrée et couru tranquillement dans le bâtiment, il avisa un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur, trop bondé, il se résigna et emprunta le chemin des escaliers, après tout quinze étages à pieds qu'est-ce que c'était pour un sportif comme lui ?

Arrivé à son étage Erik se rappela, que oui, il aimait le sport, mais il fumait également, une association assez nulle, car il était essoufflé, avec des muscles saillants ! Erik se recomposa un visage neutre et posé avant de passer la porte du journal. A peine rentra-t-il qu'il fut assaillit par le bruit incessant des téléphones, des conversations en tout genre et des éclats de voix du boss. Éclat de voix étant un euphémisme, ce type pouvait beugler des heures sans s'épuiser et pourtant il fumait plus qu'une centrale à charbon ! Erik salua ses collègue, faisant exprès d'ignorer les regards traînant de certaines femmes sur son corps. Erik souriait, mais au fond, il n'en avait rien à foutre des femmes, surtout pas celle du journal et encore moins Raven la nouvelle secrétaire principale ! Cette fille était pire qu'une sangsue ! Toujours après lui et avec des décolleté de plus en plus raveur et provoquant, la faute à la chaleur du printemps. Erik préférait nettement l'hiver du coup ! Il traça son chemin se cachant à moitié derrière un dossier qu'il vola sur un bureau pour passer devant Raven sans se faire repérer. C'était une ruse grossière, mais la jolie blonde était au téléphone et ne fit pas attention. Erik s'enferma dans son labo photo. Il mit le verrou et s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Il recoiffa encore sa foutue mèche qui refusait de tenir aujourd'hui, et alluma la lampe rouge. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'en trouva totalement chamboulé. Le rouge, couleur de la passion, du feu et des crimes… Erik aimait s'enfermer là. Il voyait la naissance de ses photos dans cette aura rouge, comme du sang, comme une naissance. Il s'attaqua immédiatement à son travail. Il n'avait pas plus d'une heure pour sortir ses clichés et les soumettre à son boss. Rapidement il exécuta les développements. Plongeant ses pages blanches dans la solution. Laissant peu à peu le produit révéler l'image. Erik sourit, oui ces mômes était une vraie aubaine pour lui, trois clichés étaient particulièrement réussit… et un quatrième attira son regard… Le type qui lisait le Times… Sur le dernier clichés, le type… il avait baissait ses pages et regardait dans la direction d'Erik. L'estomac d'Erik se noua doucement, il se pencha vers le bassin. Les couleurs ne pouvaient être bien définies avec la lampe rouge, pourtant Erik… Oui, Erik en était sûr, ce mec, avait des yeux bleus. Une expression douce et songeuse, ce jeune homme, avait des cheveux sans doute brun, le blond ou le roux ne rendait pas pareil à la lampe infrarouge… Il portait une chemise clair, un pantalon droit, des chaussures de ville et il le regardait. Droit dans l'objectif. Erik ne l'avait pas remarqué il sortit la photo du bassin et la suspendit à une corde à linge. Il fit de même pour les autres clichés, mais ce n'était que sur le dernier qu'Erik voyait ce mec, sur les autres, il tenait son journal devant son visage… Erik alluma la lampe normale. Oui, des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns, une chemise bleu ciel, un pantalon noir et un visage… magnifique… Erik s'approcha de la photo, il plongea son regard dans la version papier glacé du jeune homme. Le cœur d'Erik s'emballa.

\- BORDEL LEHNSHERR CESSE DE TE PIGNOLER LA-DEDANS !

Erik sursauta violemment, il n'avait pas entendu son boss arriver.

\- OUVRES-MOI PUTAIN !

Le photographe tendit la main et déverrouilla le système sans quitter des yeux ce type. Il était comme transcendé, il l'avait vu, le mec sur le banc, il l'avait regardé et son visage exprimait de la surprise, de l'amusement, de la rêverie ou de la curiosité ?

\- Ah, enfin ! Alors j'ai ma photo ou je dois descendre moins même prendre les gens dans la rue ?!

\- Bonjour Logan…

\- Si tu le dis, montres-moi ! exigea son boss en envahissant l'espace de ses larges épaules. Hum… C'est ça ?...Ok… Je prends celle-ci… Tu l'envoi de suite aux gars !

Logan fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va bonhomme ?

\- Oui-oui… T'as vu la Vierge ou quoi ?

 _S'il savait !_

\- Dans ce cas-là qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là ! Je viens de te dire d'apporter la photo aux gars !

\- Je fonce !

Erik décrocha la feuille et sortit d'un pas rapide de son labo photo. Il traversa tout l'open-space bruyant, esquivant à nouveau Raven et s'engouffra dans un bureau fermé. Il remit la photo avec les conseils adéquate aux responsables de la mise en page du journal. En sortant il tomba, cette fois-ci, nez à nez avec la jolie blonde, qui ne cessait de lui faire du gringue.

\- Ah Raven ! sourit-il en masquant son mécontentement.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu essaies de me fuir, chantonna Raven en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule.

\- Voyons, non… Où vas-tu t'imaginer de telle chose ?

\- Dis… la semaine prochaine, mon frère - tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé - va s'absenter quelques jours, il a un oral à faire pour ses travaux… Bref, il sera absent de la maison et je vais en profiter pour y faire une petite soirée, évidemment tu es invité et je compte sur toi et sur ta présence !

\- Quel jour ? tenta Erik pour se défiler.

\- Celui qui t'arrange ! s'enthousiasma Raven. Peu importe, ton soir, c'est mon soir !

Erik ne put s'empêcher de penser à deux choses : premièrement elle était drôlement maligne, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle savait s'y prendre la seconde qu'il était fait comme un rat !

\- Mardi ? proposa Erik dépité.

\- Parfait ! Mardi alors ! Je vais prévenir les autres ! On va passer une soirée fantastique !

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Erik les dents serrées. Je dois retourner au labo, tu m'excuse ?

\- A plus tard alors ! A quelle heure est ta pause repas ?

\- Je heu… mange dehors… j'ai des photos à faire !

\- Quel dommage ! se désola la blonde.

\- Oui, je sais… Bon, je dois filer, à plus Raven.

Erik se faufila entre Raven et le mur pour lui échapper. Il se réfugia dans son labo photo et mit à nouveau le verrou. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément, cette fille était comparable à une pieuvre ! Erik rouvrit les yeux et se détendit en regardant à nouveau son bel inconnu. Il prit le cliché entre les mains et s'assit sur sa chaise à roulette. Oui, ce type était magnifique… il dégageait une forme de sensualité et de douceur… Erik se frappa le front du plat de la main… Il se rendait compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre ! Un coup de foudre pour un type sur une photo ! Ah ! La belle affaire ! Erik se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux déchirer la photo et en rester là, oublier ce garçon et sortir ce soir dans un bar gay pour faire des rencontres, des vraies…

* * *

Erik c'était levé à l'aube. De toute façon, il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il n'était pas allé au bar et il avait passé sa fin de journée et nuit à contempler sa stupide photo, s'imaginant le prénom du garçon et sa vie. Il c'était demandé pourquoi ce regard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lisait de si intense et comment est-il arrivé là ? Erik avait pris une douche… froide… car ses pensées c'étaient un peu trop emballées. Il devait garder la tête froide, c'était juste un mec sur un banc…

Cependant ce matin, Erik portait, comme par hasard son plus beau polo, le noir, celui qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette svelte et athlétique, il portait un jeans propre et repassé – chose rare - des chaussures élégantes – donc pas les usées -, il c'était rasé, parfumé, coiffé – sa mèche rebelle tombait toujours un peu, mais tant pis – bref il était apprêté, comme pour sortir lors d'un rencard. Seulement, il n'avait pas de rencart, il n'avait rien d'organisé non plus mais… ce mec sur son banc avec son journal l'obsédait, il devait essayer de la retrouver et Erik avait fini par se persuadé que cela devait être une habitude pour le jeune homme de lire son journal sur ce banc… il y retournerait peut-être – _par pitié faite qu'il y soit_ ! – et cette fois-ci Erik irait lui parler… Parler de quoi au juste ?

Erik installé sur son vélo circulait dans les allées encore désertes du parc. Il pédalait tranquillement le regard à l'affut. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de revoir ce mec. Erik longea le Lac et passa sur le Bow Bridge, en prenant à droite il se rendait vers la Bethesda fontaine. Soudain son cœur s'arrêta. Il était ! Le type ! Avec un journal ! Il était là ! Sur ce même banc ! Erik pila sur le chemin de terre, soulevant dans l'air matinal un petit nuage de poussière. Il respirait fort. Les yeux braqués sur le garçon. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il le voyait bouger ! Respirer, lire… il était encore plus beau et plus émouvant en vrai que sur sa photo. Maintenant qu'il était à quelques secondes de leur rencontre, Erik hésitait et si ce type était un connard fini ? Et s'il n'était pas intéressé ou homophobe ? Ou juste trop poli… Erik ne voulait pas devenir la Raven pour le mec du banc. Il était même prêt à faire demi-tour… mais… son esprit lui hurla de se botter le cul ! Il regretterait sinon…

\- Bonjour, dit Erik en affichant un sourire amical en se présentant devant le beau brun.

L'homme baissa son journal et répondit au sourire.

\- Bonjour.

La voix du type était chaleureuse, douce, avec une pointe d'accent britannique. Erik fondit un peu plus pour ce mec. Le brun garda son sourire, mais semblait un peu perplexe de cette approche.

\- Je suis photographe, engagea Erik maladroit.

\- Je suis professeur, répliqua l'homme en accentuant son sourire devant la présentation cocasse.

Erik sourit de toutes ses dents, il essayait de se détendre.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose peut-être ? questionna le professeur intrigué.

\- Heu… Oui… l'heure ?

 _Mais quel con !_

L'homme remonta sa manche d'un geste rapide et baissa son regard sur ses aiguilles.

\- Il est sept heures cinq, mais je ne crois pas que vous vouliez réellement connaître l'heure.

\- … Est-ce que je pourrais vous prendre en photo ? tenta Erik boosté par son adrénaline.

Le brun reposa son journal et sourit d'avantage.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je fais un reportage sur les gens dans le parc et… vous me semblez être un habitué.

\- Donc, une fois que vous aurez fait une photo de moi, vous allez prendre d'autre personne ?

Erik était con, c'était un fait.

\- … Oui.

\- Dommage, je n'ai pas encore petit-déjeuner et j'adore la bonne compagnie.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé non plus ! s'écria Erik.

Le brun lâcha un petit rire.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait faire cette photo et ensuite je vous invite à manger pour vous remercier.

\- Je n'y vois aucune objection, acquiesça le professeur.

\- Fantasti-… très bien, cool, on fait ça…

\- Alors je dois me mettre comment ? Je prends quelle expression ? je…

\- Comme ça, rien besoin de changer.

Erik tira de son sac à dos son appareil photo. Il l'enclencha et braqua son objectif sur le brun. A travers l'œilleton, le cœur d'Erik était suspendu. Il allait passer du temps avec ce type ! Il prenait en photo, sur le vif, le sourire du professeur, sa chevelure, ses fossettes lorsqu'il souriait, ses expressions entre sourire et sérieux.

\- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il me faut…

\- En route alors ! s'exclama le brun en se mettant debout.

Il plia son journal et le rangea sous son bras. Ils marchèrent sans trop se parler. Une fois installé dans un coffee bondé, Erik passa commande avant de revenir à leur petite table ronde devant la vitrine de la boutique.

\- Merci.

\- C'est moi qui devrait vous remerciez, vous m'autorisez à vous prendre en photo… Vous laissez n'importe quel inconnu faire ça,

\- Seulement ceux qui sont mignon, répondit le brun en humant son café.

Les yeux bleus du professeur se levèrent par-dessus le gobelet en carton et heurtèrent de plein fouet ceux d'Erik. La poitrine du blond battait à tout rompre. Il avait dû rêver cette réponse ! Ce n'était pas possible !

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté : Charles…

\- Erik.

\- Enchanté.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Paume contre paume, tel un pieu baiser. Erik en éprouva un frisson. _Charles…_

\- Vous vivez à New York depuis peu ? engagea Erik plus détendu et plus sûr de lui.

\- Oui… J'ai emménagé il y a moins d'un an. J'ai une propriété en dehors de la ville, mais comme c'est un peu éloigné pour venir, pour l'instant j'ai loué un appartement sur la soixante-quinzième… Mais, on pourrait se tutoyer non ? J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard lorsque l'on me vouvoie.

\- Pas de problème Charles, s'empressa d'accepter Erik bien trop heureux.

Son regard vagabondait entre les yeux bleus, les lèvres rouges et ses joues, cette peau…

\- Tu es photographe pour quel journal ?

\- Le New Yorker.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Si on veut… et toi professeur de quoi ? Au secondaire ?

Charles sourit.

\- Pas vraiment… Je suis professeur d'université.

Erik siffla d'admiration.

\- Dans quelle branche ?

\- Un truc chiant et ennuyeux… tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Oh, si, ça m'intéresse !

\- Mon métier t'intéresse ? Ou… « je » t'intéresse ?

Erik déglutit.

\- Tout.

Charles sourit. Il attrapa un coin de la serviette en papier que le blond avait ramené avec les cafés. Charles sortit d'une poche de sa veste un stylo.

\- Je n'ai plus trop de temps, je dois aller donner cours, mais voici mon numéro… Appelles-moi.

Erik prit le papier entre ses mains et regarda Charles se lever.

\- Appelles-moi, vraiment.

\- Je le ferais.

\- J'espère.

Charles quitta la table, Erik le regarda partir, brusquement le professeur fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas à toute allure.

\- Appelles-moi, mais pas dans dix ans !

Erik sourit, ce mec était tout à fait craquant, séduisant et entreprenant. Charles sourit en se mordant doucement la lèvre du bas.

\- Mais juste pour être sûr que tu m'appelles…

Charles susurra ses mots, tout en se penchant vers Erik, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Cette fois-ci le professeur quitta pour de bon la boutique, laissant un Erik complètement sous le charme.

* * *

\- Bonsoir ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Oh, tu sais, toujours la même chose… Boulot, boulot…

\- Et le type que tu drague, ça avance un peu ?

\- Charles ! On ne demande pas ça à une demoiselle ! Encore moins quand cette demoiselle s'avère être ta sœur !

\- Si je ne peux pas te poser ce genre de question à quoi cela sers d'avoir une sœur ?

\- A ça ! répliqua Raven en balança un coussin du canapé en plein sur la figure de son frère.

Charles éclata de rire avant de retourner le coussin vers l'expéditrice. Il retira ses chaussures et délaissa sa veste sur la patère avant d'enjamber le canapé pour se blottir contre la belle blonde.

\- Allez, raconte-moi, tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Ok, mais avant on boit un coup !

\- On a quelque chose à fêter ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ! s'écria Raven au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Ah ! Bravo ! félicita Charles en embrassant sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas merveilleux ?

\- Si, surtout depuis le temps que tu le traque !

\- Il ne se doutait de rien, je suis trop subtile comme fille…

\- Assurément, se moqua gentiment Charles en leurs servants deux verres d'alcool.

\- Je te jure, j'avais beau envoyer tous les messages du monde, il ne me voyait pas ! Mais, ça y est, il a accepté.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit de faire le premier pas, de montrer que l'on a envie de…

\- Parce que toi, c'est peut-être ce que tu fais Monsieur-je-suis-célibataire-depuis-ma-puberté ?!

\- Raven !

\- Quoi ?! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec personne…

\- C'est que, peut-être, personne ne me convenait…

\- « Convenait » ? Oh, tu emploies le passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me révéler !

Raven sauta du canapé sur les genoux de son frère, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Rien, je…

\- Dis-moi tout, allez ! Tu m'as tiré les vers du nez pour le type de mon travail, alors toi aussi tu dois tout me dire !

Charles ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Non, je n'ai rien à dire, il ne s'est rien passé et…

\- Charles ! Raconte-moiiiiii ! J'ai besoin de ma dose de commérages !

\- Ma vie n'est pas coutumière de ragots !

\- Allez ! Dis-moi tout ou j'use de mon super pouvoir !

\- Quoi ?

Raven commença à chatouiller Charles. Le brun se tortilla en éclatant de rire. Il finit par glisser du canapé et tomba sur le dos au sol. Raven à califourchon sur lui morte de rire.

\- C'est exactement pour ce genre de chose que notre beau-père pensait que l'on était incestueux !

\- Que le diable l'emporte lui !

\- Raven !

\- Quoi ? Ce connard nous a séparés durant des mois pour ça ! Si on était vraiment incestueux, je n'aurais pas dépensé des semaines pour attirer dans mes filets mon sexy collègue ! Et toi tu ne serais plus puceau depuis longtemps !

Charles éclata de rire.

\- Mais qui te fais croire que je suis encore puceau jeune fille ? et ce ne sont pas des propos à tenir à son grand frère !

\- Oh oui grand frère, punis-moi ! se moqua Raven en chatouillant à nouveau Charles.

Le téléphone résonna dans l'entrée. Tous deux se figèrent.

\- C'est pour moi ! s'exclama Charles en repoussant Raven comme si elle ne pesait rien.

\- C'est qui ?! C'est ton « je n'ai rien à dire, il ne s'est rien passé » ?! Tu lui as donné le numéro de la maison ! Oh !

\- Chut ! Tais-toi un peu !

Raven galopa à la suite de Charles. Elle était souriante, son frère était adorable à se recoiffer et se rhabiller devant le combiné qui sonnait.

\- Allez décroches ! Décroches ou je le fais !

\- Pas question ! Et laisses-moi, c'est une conversation privée !

\- T'imagines en fait c'est le proprio pour le loyer ! pouffa Raven entre ses mains.

\- N'importe quoi, le proprio n'appelle plus à cette heure !

Charles souleva le téléphone du boîtier. Il se racla la gorge, fit les gros yeux à sa sœur pour qu'elle s'en aille. Raven soupira et fit demi-tour. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et bu une gorgée de son verre.

\- Allô ?

\- Charles ?

\- Lui-même, bonsoir, sourit le brun un peu nerveux.

\- Tu vois, je n'ai pas mis dix ans.

\- J'ai failli attendre pourtant.

Charles prenait un ton plus badin, plus léger, il se tourna vers le mur, évitant le regard sournois de sa sœur, qui l'espionnait allégrement.

\- J'ai adoré faire ta connaissance aujourd'hui, avoua Erik allongé sur son lit dans son petit studio.

\- Egalement.

\- J'aimerais que l'on se revoie, avec plus de temps.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ce bref échange ? s'amusa Charles.

\- Si, beaucoup, justement je demande au moins le double de temps.

\- Dix minutes alors ?

\- Le centuple ? proposa Erik dans un sourire.

\- Accordé, souffla Charles en rougissant.

Erik souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était nu après sa douche, nu sur son lit et il parlait avec Charles. Il avait déjà développé les quelques photos qu'il avait fait de lui le matin même et il les avait empilées sur sa table de nuit.

\- Tu es disponible quand ? demanda Erik le corps gonflé d'assurance.

\- Quand toi tu l'es, répondit Charles en chuchotant.

\- Pourquoi tu parles si bas ?

\- Une petite souri m'espionne, confessa Charles en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa sœur.

Raven avait, le plus silencieusement du monde, commencé à se lever et longer le mur pour venir se poster pile dans l'angle et mieux espionner son frère.

\- Ah oui ? s'amusa Erik.

\- Ma sœur, expliqua Charles pour dissiper tout malentendu. D'ailleurs si tu veux m'excuser deux secondes…

Charles masqua le combiné de sa main et se tourna vers Raven.

\- Dégage ! Je suis occupé !

\- Hi ! s'écria Raven démasquée en retournant se terrer sur le canapé.

\- Navrée, elle est **insupportable** !

\- Je t'ai entendu Charles ! cria Raven.

\- Tu vis avec elle ? questionna Erik.

\- Oui.

\- Et… elle accepte que tu voies un mec ?

Le brun déglutit.

\- Ça ne la regarde pas.

\- Ça me va, assura Erik en chassant les gouttes d'eau qui traînaient encore sur son torse.

Charles était un peu nerveux, Erik lui plaisait, vraiment BEAUCOUP, il était beau, drôle, canon et bourré de charme. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir en lui avouant qu'il n'était pas sorti du placard.

\- Demain soir ? proposa Erik.

\- Un restaurant ?

\- Italien ?

\- Little Italie ?

\- Je vois que l'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, ronronna Erik.

Charles rougit.

\- Parfait, demain. Quelle heure ?

\- Dix-neuf heures ? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure finissent les professeurs d'université.

\- Tôt… Surtout quand ils ont rendez-vous…

\- Il me tarde d'y être alors.

\- Moi aussi…

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait raccrocher.

\- Bon…eh bien, bonne nuit, fit Charles en plongeant sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Oui… Bonne nuit Charles.

\- … à demain.

\- A demain.

\- Ce que c'est niait ! cria Raven depuis le salon.

Charles se hérissa.

\- Je dois y aller, ma sœur… a besoin d'une leçon…

\- Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle, sourit Erik.

\- Juste ce qu'il faut… Je sais punir lorsqu'il le faut.

\- Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une correction aussi, chuchota Erik de façon audacieuse.

Charles rougit. Erik regardait les photos de son professeur.

\- Je me ferais une joie de répondre à ta demande, fit le brun sur le même ton suave.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est cochon ce que vous vous dites ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Mais tais-toi à la fin ! s'emporta Charles. Navré, je dois te laisser, à demain.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi.

Erik raccrocha en soupirant d'aise. Il avait un rencard demain soir ! Charles reposa le combiné et se jeta sur sa sœur pour se venger. Ils firent une bagarre avant de finir l'un et l'autre par terre essoufflé et riant.

\- Demain tu as rendez-vous ? questionna Raven.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et je ne vais pas te le dire, tu serais capable de débarquer pour nous espionner !

\- Je dois libérer l'appartement en fin de soirée au cas où tu…

\- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne couche pas le premier soir !

Charles espérait tout l'inverse !

\- On ne sait jamais !

\- Tu n'es qu'une perverse ! L'école des Bonnes Sœurs ne t'a été d'aucune utilité !

\- Ah si… c'est là que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais faire !

\- Dégoûtant !

\- Mais pas avec les sœurs ! Roh ! Avec l'école des garçons, il y avait un tunnel qui reliait les deux établissements…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Pour moi, ma sœur est une sainte, elle est vierge et le sera jusqu'au mariage ! D'ailleurs toi et ton rencard, vous avez intérêt à ne rien faire de…

\- Charles… Tu es adorable en grand frère protecteur, mais là, non, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire.

A ces mots la blonde se remit debout.

\- Je vais faire à manger, un steak ça te dis ?

\- Volontiers.

Le brun resta encore un peu allongé. Il souriait. Demain soir il allait revoir Erik, son demi-dieu, tellement sexy…

* * *

Charles était nerveux. Il portait sa plus belle tenue, il était parfumé, coiffé, rasé. Il voulait être le plus attirant possible. Lorsqu'il vit Erik arriver, en sortant de la bouche du métro, une veste jetée de façon négligée sur l'épaule et une cigarette entre les lèvres Charles déglutit. Il était tellement canon !

\- Bonsoir, fit Charles en reprenant le contrôle sur son niveau de stress.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Erik en souriant.

Ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu.

\- On va dans lequel ? questionna Charles en remontant la rue d'un pas tranquille.

Erik regardait Charles, il était magnifique.

\- N'importe.

Le brun leva ses yeux vers Erik. Le ton de la voix employé par Erik n'avait rien d'innocent. Charles pouvait parfaitement interpréter cela comme une invitation à tout autre chose.

\- Erik, souffla le brun alors que le blond prolongeait leur regard.

\- Oui ?

\- … J'ai moyennement faim, finalement…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Pareil.

\- Je n'habite pas très loin…

\- Tu me propose de me cuisiner un plat ? Chez toi ?

Erik crevait d'envie de l'embrasser sur place. Il avait patienté toute la journée pour le voir et là, il avait tellement de mal à se contenir. Savoir qu'ils allaient se retrouver chez lui électrisait la moindres parcelle de son corps.

\- Je te propose mieux que ça, susurra Charles les joues rouges.

La pression dans le corps d'Erik augmenta considérablement.

\- Je te suis.

Charles héla un taxi, ils montèrent rapidement, Erik jeta sa clope sur le bitume. Charles donna son adresse au chauffeur. Ils ne discutèrent pas durant tout le trajet, se regardant, s'esquivant, se dévorant du regard. Il parlait avec leurs yeux. C'était devenu évident qu'ils allaient manger tout, sauf italien ce soir !

En passant la porte, Charles fut soulagé de ne rien voir d'allumé, Raven avait bien dit qu'elle devait aller boire un verre entre collègue féminine ce soir. Erik entra dans le dos de Charles. Il ferma la porte. Charles respira profondément, il savoura les quelques secondes de calmes, juste avant la tempête. Il frissonnant en sentant le nez d'Erik fouiller ses cheveux. Le brun se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Erik, l'obligeant à se pencher pour s'embrasser. Leur bouche s'unit. Erik enroula un bras autour de la taille de Charles, l'autre se plaqua à l'arrière de son crâne, se plongeant dans la jungle de ses cheveux. Ce baiser était fougueux, leurs langues se découvrirent, des frissons d'excitations les soulevaient. Charles gémit, Erik grogna. Sans se lâcher, à tâtons Charles guida Erik dans l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Le soleil se couchait, baignant la pièce dans des notes d'or et de pourpre. Charles poussa Erik sur le lit. Ils se souriaient. Charles retira ses habits, Erik fit de même, à toute allure. Ils avaient faim de l'autre. Erik se trouvait nu face à son fantasme, face à son coup de foudre. Le brun exposait entièrement son corps pour la première fois. Il était intimidé, mais ne laissa rien paraître tant il désirait Erik. D'ailleurs le blond lui faisait largement honneur au vu de la taille de son sexe. Erik leva la main et caressa le torse de Charles resté debout face à lui.

\- Tu es encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais, souffla Erik.

Le soleil faisait flamboyer la peau pâle de Charles. Le brun se laissa caresser, fermant les yeux sous la douceur des doigts d'Erik sur ses muscles.

\- Ahn !

Les lèvres d'Erik s'étaient refermées sur sa verge gonflée. Charles gémit, alors qu'Erik lui donnait une fellation incroyable. Il sentit un doigt du blond se frayer un chemin en lui, Charles gémit de plus en plus. Il se raccrocha à la chevelure d'Erik. C'était si bon, si intense et ses doigts en lui… le majeur d'Erik toucha son point sensible. Le brun poussa un cri grave.

\- Prends-moi, maintenant, demanda Charles en relevant le visage d'Erik vers lui.

Erik attira Charles à lui, il l'allongea sur les draps. Il était sublime. Sa peau était si chaude, si douce et lui, il était tellement érotique. Le sucer lui avait apporté plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Erik s'installa entre les cuisses offertes de Charles. Le blond embrassa encore et encore la bouche lascive de Charles, le comblant de caresse et de tendresse. Sans brusquer il inséra sa hampe entre les reins du brun. Charles se cambra en tirant à lui les draps qui l'entourait. La brûlure était forte, mais le plaisir était tout aussi intense.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas, gémit Charles des larmes accrochées aux cils. Pitié, non, pas maintenant…

Erik s'enfonça un peu plus et débuta de lent mouvement de va et vient, le buste en équilibre au-dessus du brun. Ils s'embrassaient, gémissait. Erik se sentait si bien en Charles, c'était brûlant, étroit, et si bon ! _Oh bordel oui c'est bon !_

\- Erik, gémit Charles en léchant le menton de celui-ci.

Erik accéléra, faisant claquer contre les fesses du brun, ses testicules dans un bruit obscène. Il gronda de plaisir. Charles gémit tout en ondulant sous les assauts de plus en plus brutaux du blond. Le brun attira Erik contre, lui, leurs corps ne faisait plus qu'un. Unis, reliés, alors qu'Erik était ancré en Charles. Le soleil avait cédé sa place à la nuit. La pièce était peu à peu plongé dans les ténèbres, Erik distinguait encore l'éclat bleu incroyable de Charles. Charles roula et Erik se retrouva sous lui. Il était si érotique, Erik n'en revenait pas, il couchait avec l'homme qui l'obsédait. Il le regardait onduler sur lui. C'était si parfait. Erik accéléra encore.

\- Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, gémit le blond.

\- Ahn… Erik !

\- Charles !

Ils s'embrassèrent et leurs union fut totale tandis que leurs corps exultaient.

* * *

Charles préparait le café, les cheveux en vrac, un pantalon de pyjama pour seule tenue. Il était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, un sourire vague flottant sur ses lèvres. Il entendit la porte de Raven s'ouvrit, elle s'étira, encore un peu ivre sans doute.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Charles en l'embrassant sur la joue tandis qu'elle passait devant lui.

\- Oui-oui, je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit en rentrant ?

\- Non, mentit Charles en souriant un peu plus.

A l'instant où Raven avait passé la porte Erik et lui avait continué à faire l'amour en sourdine, un vrai supplice, mais un exercice très excitant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de haut ? questionna Raven en ouvrant le placard à biscuits.

\- J'avais chaud.

\- Et c'est quoi ce sourire débile ?

\- J'ai bien dormit…

\- Et…

Raven s'approcha à nouveau de son frère, elle souleva une de ses mèches blondes qui lui barrait les yeux. Elle renifla le cou de Charles.

\- Oh purée ! s'exclama-t-elle totalement dessoûlée.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Charles.

\- Tu pue le sexe !

\- Hein, n'importe quoi je ne pus pas le…

Raven se retourna et compta le nombre de tasse.

\- Oh punaise ! Trois tasses ! Oh punaise ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Chut, rougit violemment Charles.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire, vous avez fait ça cette nuit et… dans la chambre il y a….

\- Il dort encore ! coupa Charles.

\- _Il_? répéta Raven les yeux rond et un large sourire aux lèvres. IL ! Il a dormi là ! Il a couché avec mon frère ! Il a un pénis !

\- Chut ! rougit Charles de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- Oh bon sang ! Charles ! T'es gay ?!

\- CHUT !

\- Je dois le voir ! Mon frère est gay ! se réjouit Raven en courant vers le couloir.

\- Pas question ! Il dort ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser si ma sœur débarque à moitié nue dans ma chambre pour mater mon…

Raven pila et sourit encore plus.

\- Ton ? Ton quoi ? Petit-copain ! Oh, bon sang Charles c'est si excitant ! Allez ! Laisse-moi le voir juste une fois !

\- Pas question ! rougit entièrement Charles.

La blonde se laissa tomber au sol, échappant au bras de son grand idiot de frère, et galopa à quatre pattes vers la porte de Charles et se redressa en l'ouvrant. Charles couru à sa suite.

\- Non ! s'écria Charles en la rattrapant trop tard.

Erik dormait à moitié, le corps nu, la couverture cachait pudique une seule de ses fesses, il était allongé sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

\- Oh bordel de merde, siffla Raven en se rinçant l'œil. Ce mec est trop magnifique !

\- Voilà, c'est bon, tu l'as vu, maintenant, tu sors, l'attrapa Charles pour la foutre dehors.

\- Non, mais alors t'es vraiment gay ! Oh c'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais entendu ! On pourra aller draguer ensemble et on partagera nos expériences sexuelles et…

\- Dehors Raven !

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnaissait cette voix un peu agaçante.

\- Raven ? fit-il en soulevant son visage de l'oreiller.

\- Erik ?! s'étrangla la blonde en cessant parfaitement de se chamailler avec son frère.

\- Oh bordel, soupira Erik et tirant les draps sur son corps pour se cacher.

\- Oh ! Je… Oh…Erik… OH !

Charles qui passait de l'un à l'autre ne comprenait strictement rien.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est une collègue à moi, informa Erik en s'asseyant dans le lit, tout en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est LE type… C'est LE type Charles !

\- Oh bordel de merde ! s'exclama le brun. C'est Erik que tu dragues depuis des plombes ?!

\- Oui !

\- Oh oui, soupira Erik.

\- J'ai besoin de m'assoir, déglutit Raven en se posant sur le lit.

Erik serrait les dents, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il c'était imaginé son réveil au petit matin. Charles était bouche bée, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour le mec que sa sœur travaillait depuis des semaines. Raven était dépitée. Erik était gay ! Erik était gay et couchait avec son frère. Erik était GAY ! La blonde se rendit compte alors, que c'était elle qui était de trop dans la pièce. Elle comprit pourquoi le beau Erik l'esquivait depuis autant de temps. Il était gay ! Raven regarda Charles, au bord des larmes et Erik fermé comme une huître, elle avait gentiment foutu en l'air leur premier réveil. Elle se leva et sourit tranquillement.

\- Charles, je vais servir le café, prenez votre temps et si tu veux, Erik, je dirais que tu m'as appelé pour dire que tu seras un peu en retard hein… Allez, je sors moi hein… je n'ai rien à faire ici et…

\- Raven, je ne savais pas…

\- Charles, c'est bon, tout va bien. Erik t'es canon, mais on ne joue pas dans la même cours, tant pis…

Raven passa la porte mais fit un pas en arrière.

\- Dis Erik ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu étais hétéro… on… toi et moi ?

Erik esquissa un sourire, elle ne perdait pas le Nord elle !

\- Oui, on serait ensemble, s'amusa Erik.

\- Ah, merci ! sourit le blonde et s'éclipsant.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent seuls à seul. Erik se rallongeant dans le lit, Charles arriva. Il se logea dans ses bras et embrassa sa poitrine nue.

\- Sacré phénomène ta sœur.

\- On peut le dire…

\- Au moins maintenant elle arrêtera de passer son temps à me harceler, sourit Erik.

\- Eh, fais gaffe c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles ! s'amusa Charles.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- J'ai rencontré toute ta famille ? demanda le blond en caressa de son pouce la ligne du menton de Charles.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Il n'y a que moi.

\- Alors je te prends… juste « toi »…

\- Charles…

\- Erik…

\- Je crois que je vais être très en retard aujourd'hui…

\- Et moi, je pense bien avoir de la fièvre, je vais annuler mes cours…

\- C'est plus sûr.

\- Oui…

Doucement ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement ils tombèrent amoureux. Doucement ils s'aimèrent.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7 : Le Cavalier Noir

BONSOIR !

Voilà, on y est: le dernier O.S. de "Christmas Carols"

Tout d'abord Merci ! Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir suivie dans ma petite folie! J'étais plus qu'heureuse vous inventer des histoires sur Charles et Erik issue de Vos idées! J'ai essayé de faire plaisir le plus possible et de prendre des idées différentes à chaque fois! Alors: Merci pour votre soutient et vos messages!

Merci à celles et ceux qui ne font que lire... **je vous vois**! :P J'ai d'un peu partout du monde, c'est touchant ! Merci à vous lecteur lectrices anonymes!

Merci à vous qui me laissez des messages, ce qui fait **TELLEMENT PLAISIR**!

J'avoue que je guette ma boîte mail les heures qui suivent la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre, je ne veux pas rater vos commentaires, je suis une droguée des reviews ! lol

Alors ici je rends hommage à Gabriellemoon qui me gâte à chaque fois avec des reviews incroyablement drôles !

Ici je vous entraîne dans l'univers de la mafia... - je n'avais pas plus d'indication que cela :P - ... Alors je ne veux pas spoiler!

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Le cavalier noir**_

* * *

Charles avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était chaotique. Il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait si vite… son beau-père venait de mourir… Il venait de rendre l'âme et pas de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit…. Deux balles logées dans le crâne. De quoi calmer n'importe qui. Charles ne se sentait pas bien. Il était assit. Il était assis sur son canapé. Entouré des hommes de mains de son beau-père. Tous attendaient. Ils attendaient en silence que Charles prenne une décision, qu'il prenne la tête du groupe et qu'il impose ses choix, son règne… Charles n'était tout bonnement pas fait pour reprendre les rênes. Il était l'opposé de la violence, il était le soleil dans cette nuit, il était honnête quand ici, on requérait d'être un escroc, d'être un manipulateur, menteur… Charles, en cette seconde, devait abandonner tous ses espoirs de devenir un jour professeur. Il devait, en cette seconde, revêtir le costume et la charge de parrain de cette putain de mafia !

Il se leva, les hommes plantés autour de lui, attendaient de lui des actes. Il devait répondre à leurs attentes. Charles avait toujours pensé que ce jour n'arriverait pas, il avait réussi à se bercer d'une douce illusion qu'être le beau-fils du parrain de la mafia qui régissait toute l'Angleterre, n'aurait aucune conséquence sur sa vie… maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il c'était bien trompé… il devait prendre la succession de Kurt, vu que son fils légitime était mort deux ans auparavant dans une rixe avec une bande rivale, une stupide histoire de territoire… Charles était catapulté dans cet univers aux règles tordues et aux solutions dans le sang.

\- Je veux que vous m'apportiez le type qui a fait ça, dit Charles la voix tremblante.

Oui son beau-père avait été un vrai salaud avec lui, mais laisser sa mort impunie dans cet univers serait montrer sa faiblesse.

\- Ce sera fait patron, acquiesça son nouveau bras droit.

Ce type était une montagne de muscles et visiblement, il ne connaissait pas l'utilisation de la chemise ! Il était par tous les temps en marcel…

\- Quelqu'un a prévenu ma sœur ?

\- Non chef, pas encore…

\- Alors, laissez-moi m'en charger… McCoy ? Il est avec elle ?

\- Oui.

Charles essayait de retrouver une respiration plus normale. Sa sœur était tout le temps fourrée avec son garde du corps. Charles avait parfaitement comprit ce qui se tramait entre eux. Il ne disait rien. Après tout Raven était assez grande pour savoir que sortir avec un mafieux était risqué.

\- On sait qui a fait ça ? questionna Charles en prenant en main les photos du cadavre qui se trouvaient sur la table basse.

Charles s'imposa de regarder, de voir le crâne éclaté, la cervelle répandue autour. Il se l'imposa comme un baptême, voilà ce qui allait lui arriver tôt ou tard. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, ni se soustraire, sinon cette fin lui arriverait plus vite que prévue. Il devait protéger Raven également. Non, il y était jusqu'au cou dans cette merde !

\- Sans doute la bande qui se fait appeler la « Confrérie »… une vraie saloperie, répondit son bras droit avec son ton rocailleux.

\- Pourquoi ? Quel était leur intérêt de faire ça ?

\- Nous affaiblir. On avait une grosse transaction la semaine prochaine, ils ont dû en avoir vent et nous couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- …Wolverine, trouve-moi qui a fait ça, je veux le voir…

\- Tout de suite.

L'homme fit demi-tour, dans son sillage il embarqua trois autres hommes. Charles resta en présence de deux hommes. Ces gardes du corps à présent.

\- Bon… il faut faire savoir au plus vite aux autres clans que je suis l'héritier et que les choses vont continuer telles quels. Je vous charge de faire tourner l'information.

Charles sortit son portable de sa poche. Il sélectionna le numéro composé.

\- Charlie ! lança gaiement Raven.

\- Rav'…

Il soupira, c'était plus dur que prévu à annoncer.

\- Tu es où en ce moment ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui-oui.

Il entendit Raven chuchoter, sans doute à McCoy.

\- Je suis en déplacement.

\- C'est drôlement vague.

\- Et toi cesse de jouer au flic.

\- Raven, il faut que tu rentres, maintenant.

\- Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te le dirais quand tu seras là, fit Charles en tournant le dos à ses hommes.

\- Non, dis-le-moi tout de suite ! Je vais être morte d'inquiétude sinon !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la gamine capricieuse !

\- Charles ! Je ne suis pas une gamine et encore moins capricieuse ! Alors tu me crache le morceau tout de suite ou lorsque je te vois, je t'émascule !

Raven… la politesse et la grâce incarnée…

\- Il est mort, lâcha Charles d'une voix plus blanche qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il devait s'assoir. Ses fesses tombèrent mollement sur le canapé.

\- … C'est une putain de mauvaise blague ?!

\- Raven, je n'ai pas ce genre d'humour…

\- Oh bordel ! Oh bordel de merde ! Il est canné le vieux ?! Oh bordel ! Putain fait chier ! Hank bouge-toi crétin ! Passe-moi ma culotte ! Grouille ! Oh bordel ! Charles on arrive !

Elle raccrocha. Charles reposa son portable sur la table devant lui. Il croisa ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Il était presque une heure du matin, lorsque la lumière du hall s'enclencha. Charles, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil sortit de sa chambre. Il portait encore sa tenue du jour : pantalon noir, chemise blanche, le col déboutonné, sa cravate et sa veste en moins. C'était la tenue d'un élève d'Oxford à quelque jour de la remise de son doctorat, maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien de mener cette vie-là…

Charles passa devant la porte de la chambre de Raven. Aucun bruit, elle avait fini par s'endormir après avoir pleuré… pas pour la mort de ce gros con, mais pour ce que cela représentait. Raven savait que son frère serait désormais enchaîné à ce poste de parrain de la mafia. Elle savait que sa vie était foutue. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour la réconforter, pour la consoler. Il était bien trop perdu pour ça. L'agent de sécurité au bout du couloir se leva de sa chaise.

\- Boss ?

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe en bas.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Non, restez-là, surveillez la chambre de Raven, je ne veux pas qu'elle descende.

\- Bien.

Charles savait très bien ce qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée. Wolverine avait dû ramener sa proie, en plus ou moins bon état. Ce type avait une fâcheuse tendance à abîmer ses victimes. En arrivant au bas des marches, il trouva, comme il s'y attendait, son bras-droit fumant un cigare avec triomphe, le marcel tâché d'éclaboussures de sang. A ses pieds une forme humaine, avec un sac sur la tête, les mains attachées dans le dos avec du fils de fer et torse nu, respirait faiblement.

\- Ce petit salaud essayait de partir à l'étranger.

\- On est sûr que c'est lui ? questionna Charles mal à l'aise avec ce qui se passait.

\- Oh que oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Il s'agit de ?

\- Le tueur à gage de la « Confrérie ». un connard d'allemand.

\- Tu es mal placé pour juger, le canadien, grogna la voix sous le sac de toile.

\- Parce que tu peux encore parler enfoiré ?! s'énerva Wolverine en donnant un coup de pied dans l'homme à ses pieds.

\- Suffisamment pour te dire d'aller te faire foutre !

Charles devait reconnaitre qu'il avait de la témérité, ou de la sottise chez cet homme. Provoquer son bras-droit, avec la réputation de bête sauvage qu'il avait. Fallait en avoir, ou être complétement con. Charles s'avança, il s'accroupit et souleva le sac de toile du visage de l'homme. Il voulait voir son expression. Connaître les traits de l'homme qui l'avait privé de sa vie. Il était blond, les yeux bleu-gris, la lèvre fendue en deux, la joue tuméfiée, sans doute sa pommette droite fracturée et une expression de défis ultime. Il devait être beau. Il devait avoir du succès chez les femmes. Il était grand, musclé, puissant et farouche. Charles soupira.

\- T'es qui toi putain? demanda le prisonnier avec morgue.

\- Tu vas parler avec plus de respect à notre nouveau boss ! avertit Logan en levant le talon.

Le blond éclata de rire, faisant saigner un peu plus sa lèvre.

\- C'est ce gamin qui va reprendre l'affaire ?! s'étrangla de rire l'homme en sang à genoux devant Charles.

\- Ta gueule ! gronda le mafieux d'un œil mauvais. Si vous voulez boss, je vais le buter vite fait et je balance son corps dans la décharge…

Une boule d'angoisse, qui ne cessait de grossir dans son estomac remonta dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque.

\- Non !

Le prisonnier et le bourreau regardèrent Charles interloqués.

\- Je veux l'interroger, descends-le à la cave, improvisa Charles.

Il n'avait pas les épaules pour exiger la mise à mort d'un homme, fut-il tueur à gage. Wolverine obtempéra, il attrapa le blond par le bras et le hissa sur ses pieds. Le prisonnier poussa un cri de douleur, Charles vit la manière inquiétante dont sa cheville droite se tenait. Son bras-droit surprit son regard inquiet.

\- Il a essayé de s'enfuir, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Charles se rendit à la cuisine, il se servit un grand verre d'alcool. Il trouva du vin au réfrigérateur. Il en bu une longue rasade au goulot. Il allait devoir faire son premier interrogatoire. Charles n'était vraiment pas prêt pour cette vie ! Il descendit ensuite à la cave. Logan avait installé l'homme sur une chaise.

\- Il est à vous patron, informa la brute en reculant.

\- Merci Wolverine… Vous pouvez nous laisser.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il… il reste dangereux…

\- Bonne nuit Logan, imposa Charles.

\- Je reste derrière la porte si jamais vous avez besoin de moi.

L'homme quitta la cave, froide, humide et hostile. La porte grinça dans le dos de Charles. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible. Il devait imposer son air et cela devait commencer par ce pauvre type amoché sur la chaise.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire gamin ? ricana le blond.

\- Quelque chose que je n'aime pas faire…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé… Tu pourrais me laisser partir. Je vois bien que tu répugne à utiliser la violence. Tu es comme un agneau devant l'abattoir. Tu n'es pas taillé pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

\- J'en ai vu des pourris, mais toi, tu… tu sens les livres et l'encre.

Charles pouvait-il être démasqué si vite ?!

\- J'ai touché juste on dirait gamin… De toute façon, toi et ton adorable bouille ne pouvait rien contre moi. Je vais même être sympa et te filer une info. Tu vois je ne suis pas un si gros connard… D'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier d'avoir fait de toi le nouveau chef de la mafia ?!

\- Certainement pas, siffla Charles les joues rouges.

Le blond éclata à nouveau de rire. C'était un son joyeux, pas mesquin, ni dangereux, juste un rire frais, comme si on venait d'échanger une bonne blague entre amis.

\- Voilà mon info « boss » : Je vais m'enfuir et ni toi, ni ton abrutis de gorille ne pouvez me retenir… Je me suis laissé amener ici.

\- Vraiment ? fit septique Charles en avisant la cheville cassée. Sans la moindre résistance je suppose.

\- C'est lui qui a cogné alors que je m'étais déjà rendu !

Ce ne serait pas uns coop.

\- Donc tu vas t'enfuir avec une cheville en moins, les mains attachées dans le dos et enfermée au cœur de ma propriété surveillée ?

\- Ouais, fit fièrement le blond.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Charles de rire, le vin aidant un peu.

\- Tu es fou l'ami ! lança Charles.

\- Et toi trop craquant avec tes manières de gentleman !

Le rire de Charles mourut, ses joues s'enflammèrent. Le blond souriait, sans doute de manière charmeuse, mais à travers toutes ces blessures et le sang, Charles n'y voyait pas grand-chose ! Et puis l'éclairage cru de la cave n'était pas au point !

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je n'ai pas de raison de m'en prendre à toi, continua le blond. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre pour toi, mais qui sait un jour prochain peut-être ?

\- Je suis intouchable, gronda Charles se sentant en danger.

\- Tout doux mon poney…

\- Je ne suis pas _ton_ poney !

\- Oui, mais pendant ce temps moi, j'ai libéré mes mains ! s'exclama le blond en bondissant sur Charles.

\- Quoi ?!

Le blond tomba lourdement sur Charles l'emportant vers le sol. D'une main le prisonnier obstrua la bouche de Charles, de l'autre il le maintenu au sol.

\- Tu as un flingue sur toi ? demanda le blond en ondulant sur le corps du brun pour le fouiller.

Les yeux de Charles lançaient des éclats de rage.

\- Ouh, tu n'aimes pas ça mon garçon… Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir faire ça…

Le brun ne sut comment, mais le prisonnier avait réussi à lui attaché les mains avec le fil de fer ! Il ne l'avait même pas vu faire !

\- Je m'appelle Erik au fait.

\- Humhumhum ! gémit Charles contre ses doigts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum !

\- « Connard » c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu as dit ? s'amusa Erik. Franchement, j'adorerais perdre du temps avec toi… attaché dans une cage lugubre. C'est un de mes fantasmes, mais tu vois, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Dommage, parce que tu es tout à fait délicieux et… oh… si tu aimes ça…

A force d'onduler sur Charles, celui-ci commençait à avoir une réaction physique intense. Charles ferma les yeux, il se sentait stupide et honteux ! Bander alors qu'il se faisait capturer par l'assassin de son beau-père !

\- Je dois filer, mais ce n'est que partie remise ? Promis ?

Erik retira sa main des lèvres de Charles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant le passage avec sa langue, envahissant sa bouche avec puissance, apportant avec lui un goût métallique. Charles suffoquait. Erik en profitait. En reculant le visage Erik souriait, mais Charles également.

\- Quoi ? demanda Erik étonné.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici, l' _ami_. Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait !

Le brun ouvrit son esprit, s'empara de celui d'Erik et sans effort le plongea dans un sommeil lourd.

\- Échec et mat abruti ! soupira Charles en repoussant Erik.

* * *

Lorsqu'Erik se réveilla, il avait la tête lourde et embrumée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne sentait plus ses bras, le sang n'y circulait plus. Il était assis au sol, les bras attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Erik leva les yeux. Il sourit. Du métal. D'un clin d'œil ses menottes s'ouvrirent. Ses bras retombèrent, lourds comme du plomb, de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Bonjour, Erik, fit Charles en s'avançant doucement deux doigts pointé sur ses tempes.

Erik regarda ses chaînes et d'un seul coup elles s'envolèrent à la rencontre de Charles. Le brun sourit et Erik lâcha prise. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Les chaînes retombèrent.

\- Qu'est- ce que ?!

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quelques coups cachés dans ta manche…

Charles savoura encore un instant sa petite victoire. Il s'en était douté hier en envahissant son esprit pour l'endormir. Il avait à faire à un mutant… un manipulateur de métal… Charles voulait vérifier. Et le voilà qu'il avait ses réponses. Charles jubilait ! C'était si rare de trouver des mutants !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?!

\- Je suis télépathe, je peux contrôler ton esprit, tes pouvoirs, voyager dans tes souvenirs ou m'amuser à modifier tes pensées…

Erik serra les dents. Il ne c'était pas attendu à un coup pareil ! Ce gamin inoffensif en avait plus sous la caboche, qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? grogna Erik démaqué et pris au piège dans son propre corps.

\- Je sais déjà tout ce que je veux savoir. Erik Lehnsherr…

\- Bien tu as mon nom et ?

\- Ton adresse. Le numéro de ton compte en banque. Ton souvenir le plus honteux et le plus oublié. Je sais tout de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues de me garder si tu sais qui m'a demandé de butter ton paternel ?

\- Il n'était que mon beau-père, rectifia Charles.

\- Tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur on dirait.

\- En effet… Mais le fait de l'avoir tué, ne m'arrange en rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir toute sa vie mise en pause pour suivre une voie que l'on ne voulait pas ?

\- … J'en ai une vague idée, si…

Charles avisa le tatouage sur l'avant-bras d'Erik. Le blond s'aperçu alors que depuis tout à l'heure Charles contrôlait son corps et qu'il s'attachait fermement les mains avec de la corde.

\- Oh bordel ! grinça Erik.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Ah ouais ? c'est pour ça que je suis encore dans cette cave de merde et que je me ligote comme un rôti ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête Erik… Je…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de mutant. J'aimerais que l'on devienne amis…

Erik scruta le regard bleu du gamin. Ses yeux étaient profonds comme un océan.

\- Tu débloques. On ne fait pas parti du même clan, c'est impensable ! Et je ne vais pas copiner avec toi sous prétexte que tu es un « mutant ».

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais ! Voyons ! Tu es le parrain de la mafia et mon clan veut te renverser !

\- Change de camp !

\- … Mais, oui bien sûr… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Charles c'était bien douté qu'il n'accepterait pas dans la seconde, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait trouvé ça louche.

\- Je vais te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir si tu veux bien…

\- C'est tout réfléchit !

\- Je passerais te voir demain.

\- Quoi ?! Je vais rester à croupir ici ?!

\- Navré. Mais si ça peut te soulager j'ai fait venir un médecin pendant que tu dormais. On t'a soigné.

\- Oh, comme c'est aimable de soigner le porc que l'on va finir par faire saigner.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Erik…

\- Je le prends comme je veux PUTAIN ! enragea Erik.

Charles quitta la cave en prenant bien soin de confiner les pouvoirs d'Erik. C'était cruel, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour le retenir ici. Charles savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, cependant, il ne pouvait ni le tuer, ni le relâcher, alors pour l'instant, il était devenu son captif. Son otage.

* * *

Charles rendait visite à Erik deux fois par jours, durant plus d'une heure. Erik c'était confiné dans un silence. Fou de rage de ne pouvoir exploiter ses pouvoirs, il se laissait mourir de faim et de soif. Charles essayait par les mots de le convaincre. Il pourrait le forcer avec sa télépathie, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Charles tenta une nouvelle approche.

\- Je sais que tu es un joueur.

\- …

\- Aussi je te propose un jeu : on va faire une partie d'échec, si tu l'emporte, je te rends une partie de tes pouvoirs, si tu échoue, je les laisse bloqué, mais tu devras manger et boire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Charles était à genoux face à lui dans cette cave. Entre eux un plateau de jeu. Erik le regardait sans piper mot.

\- A une condition, finit-il par dire d'une voix calme.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Dis-moi ton prénom. Parce que t'appeler mentalement petit connard arrogant c'est trop long !

Le brun sourit.

\- Charles.

\- C'est un prénom de petit connard arrogant… Charles.

\- Parce qu'Erik ce n'est pas le diminutif pour abruti congénital ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des mots aussi long _Charles_.

\- Ni toi, que tu avais autant de répartie qu'un écureuil !

Pourquoi diable Charles avait-il dit _Écureuil_ ? Il n'y avait pas sur cette terre n'importe quel autre animal qui aurait pu convenir ? Pourquoi un rongeur ?!

\- Donc on est d'accord ? reprit Charles en se recoiffant peu sûr de lui.

\- Pour le moment.

Charles dénoua les liens d'Erik sans le quitter des yeux. Bien sûr il y avait toujours le risque qu'il tente de lui sauter à la gorge, mais maintenant Erik savait à quoi s'en tenir. Charles « l'éteindrait » aussi sec. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Et puis une petite partie d'échec ne lui ferait pas de mal…

C'est ainsi que s'instaura entre eux ce rituel, deux fois par jour Charles descendait jouer avec lui. Durant les premières parties ils s'insultaient beaucoup et Erik était persuadé que Charles trichait en utilisant son Don pour lire ses coups et gagner. Cependant au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre… Erik comprit que Charles ne trichait pas. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il était droit, fier et réfléchit. Erik apprit à respecter ce « gamin », à comprendre sa psychologie. Charles pour sa part appréciait de plus en plus le temps passé avec son « prisonnier », au point de penser à lui alors qu'il devait régler d'autres affaires dans son bureau. Peu à peu, les deux hommes apprirent l'un et l'autre à se respecter, s'estimer et même s'apprécier.

Un soir, particulièrement froid, Charles quitta son lit et descendit à la cave. Il trouva Erik blottit contre le mur, recroqueviller sur lui-même, transit de froid. C'est ainsi que Charles voulait le traiter ? Le brun usa de sa télépathie pour commander ce gros balourd de Logan. Son bras droit en petit tenue porta donc Erik dans les étages et l'allongea dans la chambre d'amis avant de retourner dormir sans se rendre compte de rien. Charles installa le plus confortablement Erik. Il rabattit les couvertures et resta avec lui. Il voulait être là quand il se réveillerait. Il voulait lui montrer, qu'il avait confiance…

Erik s'étira au chaud… il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il n'était plus attaché, il n'avait plus froid et oh bordel il était dans un lit ! Comment était-il arrivé ici ?!

\- Bonjour l'ami, sourit Charles à sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Charles rougit un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Voilà, je… je pense qu'il est temps que tu ne vive plus dans cette cave…

Erik fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense également, qu'il est temps que tu partes…

\- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Erik en se redressant.

\- Oui… Je vais te rendre tes pouvoirs et te laisser partir.

\- Je pourrais me venger et tuer tout le monde ici…

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Parce que tu vas encore me contrôler ?

\- Non… parce que j'ai confiance en toi…

Erik avait confiance en Charles également. Ils se regardèrent. Charles voyait le visage d'Erik, pour la première fois dans la lumière du jour. Il ne portait plus aucune trace de blessure. Il était magnifique, viril, dur et magnétique. Charles éprouva un vrai pincement au cœur à l'idée de le laisser partir. Erik était devenu sa bulle d'oxygène. Sa pause avec ses journées infernales, où il devait diriger la vie d'employés véreux, décidé de la mise à mort d'ennemis du clan... Oui, Erik allait lui manquer terriblement. Mais il n'allait pas le garder captif à jamais.

Erik considéra Charles avec un œil nouveau. Il le voyait comme il devait être : un homme mûr. Un homme beau aux traits régulier doux et aux expressions souvent tristes et taciturnes.

\- Quand vas-tu me « libérer » ?

\- Tout de suite… quand tu veux…

Le brun avait une boule dans la gorge. Savoir qu'Erik allait partir, là… tout de suite…

\- Je t'ai préparé des habits. Là, sur la chaise. La salle de bain est à droite… prends ton temps. Moi je vais aller dans mon bureau. Mes hommes de mains vont tous s'assoupir au moment où tu quitteras cette chambre. Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faut pour… t'enfuir.

\- M'enfuir ?

\- Oui.

Charles sentait sa faiblesse remonter peu à peu, des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à poindre. Il se leva, Erik lui attrapa la main.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, je te rends tes pouvoirs Erik.

Soudain, c'est comme si Erik arrivait à mieux respirer, à mieux bouger, à vivre pleinement. Il se sentait neuf, heureux. Il testa son don en soulevant un vase en argent. Il sourit, Charles le regarda faire.

\- Adieu mon ami.

Le brun s'écarta, Erik saisit à nouveau sa main, laissant le vase s'écraser sur la moquette. Erik tira sur le bras de Charles.

\- Attends…

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à se dire je crois.

\- Attends…

\- Quoi ?

Ils étaient si proche l'un et l'autre, qu'ils chuchotaient pour parler. Ils se regardaient. Charles était bouleversé, Erik ému.

\- Attends encore un peu avec moi…

\- … c'est trop dur Erik…

\- Lorsque je passerais cette porte, on ne se reverra probablement jamais plus…

\- Tais-toi, je ne peux pas supporter que…

\- Laisse-moi parler…

Leurs bouches se frôlaient presque. L'haleine chaude d'Erik percutait celle plus tiède de Charles. Le cœur du plus jeune cognait à toute allure, il semblait se douter que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qui nécessitait qu'il s'emballe.

\- Charles…

La voix d'Erik n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont Charles pouvait se rappeler. Là, elle était douce, suave, chaude. Le brun ferma les yeux, deux larmes glissèrent. Erik fut touché. Charles pleurait leur séparation. Erik serra les dents. Il ne pensait pas que le quitter fut si difficile. Il ne trouvait plus les mots. Il devait dire quelque chose. Vite !

Son corps s'exprima pour lui, avec ses pouces il balaya les larmes du brun, de ses lèvres il recueillit le sel des sillons, léchant les cils perlés de Charles. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent. Erik n'avait plus de doute. Il déposa ses lèvres, sans brutalité cette fois-ci, sur celles de Charles. Entre larmes et douceur, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Charles avait le goût d'un après-midi d'été, c'était enivrant, délicat, attirant. Pour le brun ce baiser lui donnait la vie, il se sentait vivant, il se sentait fort dans ce bouche à bouche sensuel. Charles ouvrit ses lèvres, sa langue invita celle d'Erik. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur rencontre. Là, il était beau, fort, douloureux et chargé d'émotion. Plus ils laissaient leur corps s'exprimer, moins ils désiraient se séparer, pourtant… il le fallait. Ils ne surent pas qui mit fin au baiser. Mais Erik resta planté au milieu du lit, tandis que Charles quittait la chambre. La porte se referma sans bruit et le blond caressa ses lèvres.

Charles s'enferma dans son bureau et éclata en sanglot, tombant à genoux. Il venait de vivre son plus parfait et merveilleux baiser. Il venait de vivre une extase dont il serait privé à jamais. Il perdait un ami, un amant ? Il perdait tout… quand il sentit le cerveau d'Erik partir de la propriété Charles se laissa aller sur le parquet serra les poings. Il avait envie de hurler de rage. Il avait vraiment tout perdu.

* * *

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois et l'été laissa place à l'hiver. Le soir de Noël, Charles était assis devant son échiquier, dans son salon, les invités s'amusaient et riaient dans la salle de réception. Lui n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, il ne l'avait plus depuis trop longtemps. Raven lui avait reproché d'être trop sérieux. Peut-être… pourtant il avait de quoi être heureux ce soir. Sa sœur venait d'épouser Hank et tous les deux allaient quitter Londres, la mafia et partait s'installer aux Etats-Unis… Charles avait pu sauver sa sœur de ce monde infernal. Il était heureux. Il ne la verrait plus beaucoup, mais cela valait mieux… beaucoup mieux comme ça… Charles jouait avec son verre de whisky, le regard tourné sur le damier du plateau de jeu. Il jouait les blancs, contre un adversaire noir invisible. Charles soupira et vida d'un trait le fond de son verre. Dans la pièce d'à côté, on commençait à s'offrir des cadeaux. Charles avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver, maison, voiture, vêtements, monstre, livres, puissances… pourtant… le souvenir d'Erik ne le quittait pas, jamais et il portait cela comme un espoir, comme une victoire, comme le plus beau souvenir de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelle de lui. Rien. Jamais. Peut-être avait-il été tué ? Ou envoyé par sa confrérie à l'autre bout du monde pour exécuter n'importe quel idiot…

\- Charles, tu viens ? demanda Raven sublime dans sa robe blanche et moulante.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Charles leva le nez et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- J'arrive.

Il se leva, avança sa reine à découvert, reposa son verre vide et prit la main de sa sœur pour se rendre au cœur de l'agitation. En fin de soirée, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, que les jeunes mariés c'étaient enfermé à l'étage, que Logan ivre mort roupillait dans les escaliers et que les âmes de la maison s'endormirent, Charles regagna son petit salon. Le feu mourrait dans la cheminée. Il l'attisa un peu à l'aide d'un tisonnier, tout en dénouant son nœud papillon. Il ouvrit quelques boutons de son col et noya son regard dans les flammes. Non, il ne se sentait pas heureux… Charles se dirigea vers son échiquier, il y avait laissé son verre, et il voulait s'en servir un dernier avant de monter se coucher. Son cœur s'arrêta net. Sa reine n'était plus là, à sa place le cavalier noir trônait !

Charles se retourna. Un esprit était en éveil dans son dos. Il était là ! Sublime en costume noir, ses cheveux blonds coiffé en arrière, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres. La gorge de Charles était sèche. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir Charles.

\- … Erik…

Le blond s'avança, le brun était cloué sur place.

\- Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi le télépathe de nous deux…

Leurs mains se touchèrent. Charles rougit et sourit tout à la fois, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Erik avait son corps bourré d'adrénaline. Il était face à Charles. L'homme, qui le hantait depuis des mois. Ses yeux bleus, sa bouche, son odeur, il l'emportait partout où il allait. Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier, malgré tout… Erik avait traversé le monde pour passer à autre chose, cependant après des semaines de pérégrinations de rencontres nocturnes… rien ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire l'empreinte des lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Personne n'avait pu remplacer son odeur, ni sa douceur, encore moins sa compagnie. Erik avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était tombé amoureux. Il était bêtement tombé fou amoureux de ce type inaccessible. Alors, cette nuit… cette nuit, il se rendait, cette nuit, il allait tout lui avouer, cette nuit, il le voulait.

Charles plongeait son regard dans le bleu-gris d'Erik et il comprit. Il sut à quel point Erik c'était senti seul, alors qu'il était entouré, à quel point il n'avait pas pu être rassasié, lors de banqué, ni réchauffé, dans un lit en bonne compagnie. Charles était bouleversé. Il était face à un homme qui venait sur le terrain ennemis, c'était comme s'il lui offrait sa tête. Le désir qui perçait au travers du regard d'Erik gonflait le cœur de Charles.

\- Charles…

\- Je sais…

\- Mais tu…

\- Je sais…

\- Cependant on ne peut…

\- Je sais…

\- Mais tu es…

\- Oui.

Charles monta sur sa demi-pointe, sans quitter Erik du regard, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore, tel un mirage cruel. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Charles gémit de bonheur. Erik s'accapara le visage de son amant, de ses mains. Ils fermèrent les yeux en retrouvant le parfum de l'autre, sa chaleur et sa douceur. La main d'Erik descendit sur la gorge du brun et caressa sa nuque. Charles frissonna. Sentir sa peau être explorée par Erik, c'était si divin ! Rapidement le baiser ne suffisait plus. Il leur fallait plus. Charles prit la main d'Erik dans la sienne et le guida à pas de loup à l'étage. Ils s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre. Erik déboutonna le reste de la chemise de Charles et couvrit son torse de baisers. Le brun se laissait faire, sa chemise ouverte glissa de ses épaules au sol, dans un froissement de tissu presque imperceptible. Charles retira la veste d'Erik, et son pull, mordillant à la base de son cou tout en passant ses ongles sur son dos. Erik grogna doucement de plaisir. Ces instants-là, ils les avaient rêvés, espérés. Il n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre, après tout Charles aurait tout aussi bien lui demander de partir, l'ignorer, ou le faire tuer… cependant son Charles était resté le même homme intègre et bon. De toute son âme de voyou, il avait prié pour que leurs retrouvailles se déroulent bien ! En sentant la langue du télépathe glisser sur ses muscles jusqu'à son nombril, là, il sut que cela dépassait tout ceux à quoi il aspirait !

Charles était à genoux face à Erik. Ses mains retiraient doucement la ceinture en cuir. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Charles avait les joues rouges, Erik du mal à respirer. Les doigts du brun défaisaient un à un les boutons du pantalon, avant de le descendre jusqu'aux chevilles, emportant avec le sous-vêtement. Charles se mordit la lèvre du bas et son corps s'embrasa. Le membre du blond était de loin… ce que Charles avait vu de plus gros et long et… excitant… oui, très excitant… Non pas que Charles ait souvent couché avec des hommes… jamais pour être franc… mais là, en étant témoin du désir grandissant d'Erik, le brun n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : répondre à ses attentes. Le télépathe savait exactement ce qui ferait plaisir au blond. Charles déposa sa langue à la base du sexe tendu d'Erik. Il gronda de satisfaction, tandis que la langue de Charles remontait doucement. La saveur n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le brun avait déjà pu expérimenter avec une femme. Non, rien, mais c'était aussi et sûrement ceux pourquoi il en voulait encore et toujours plus ! Sa langue montait et descendait de plus en plus vite sur le membre chaud et viril. Avec ses lèvres il enserra le gland rouge vif, un gémissement grave déchira la tranquillité de sa chambre. Erik haletait en se mordant le poing fermé. Charles suçait le sommet de sa queue, le dégustant avidement et se donnait tout à sa tâche. Le brun s'agrippa aux fesses d'Erik, deux lobes fermes et frémissants, pour mieux se maintenir tandis qu'il avalait tout le membre d'Erik. Il dû incliner la tête pour que son sexe puisse entrer sans l'étouffer. C'était si bon d'entendre gémir Erik que le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Il débuta un mouvement de va et vient sur la verge en massant les fesses d'Erik. Le blond tremblait. D'une main il releva les mèches de cheveux qui barraient le visage de Charles. Il était si érotique, si doué…

\- Charles… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu…. Continue…

Le brun retira ses lèvres du sexe d'Erik dans un bruit de succion obscène. Le blond attrapa Charles par les épaules et le poussa sur le lit. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il lui arracha le pantalon et tout ce qui allait avec. Il se débarrassa de ce qui l'entravait encore. Le brun bandait fortement, il était rouge et si beau. Erik s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sur ses lèvres, il sentait le sel de son sexe, mais il s'en moquait. C'était excitant, cette bouche –là, l'avait presque fait jouir !

Leurs érections se touchèrent et Charles poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Erik se frotta contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient, s'excitaient. Le télépathe lisait en Erik le plaisir qu'il avait à le toucher, il en tremblait.

\- Prends-moi, susurra-t-il en croquant doucement le lobe de l'oreille droite d'Erik.

Les yeux bleu-gris interrogèrent ceux couleur océan.

\- Je vais te faire mal…

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner.

\- Charles…

La langue d'Erik traça un chemin de sa bouche sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à son sexe. Charles gémit encore plus fort tandis qu'Erik commençait une fellation bestiale. Tout en le suçant, Erik introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant.

\- Han ! s'écria Charles en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond.

Dieu, qu'il était étroit ! Erik allait devoir y mettre les formes pour réussir à le pénétrer sans que cela soit une torture pour Charles. Avec douceur et sensualité Erik continua de lécher la hampe durcit de Charles, tout en passant un deuxième doigt. Le brun gémissait de plus en plus fort, se crispant autour des doigts d'Erik et savourant la caresse buccale. Charles se cambra au passager du troisième doigt. Il cessa parfaitement de bouger, essayant de s'habituer à cet étirement. Il ne voulait pas renoncer, il voulait Erik en lui. Une larme glissa. Erik continua de lui donner une fellation incroyable, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas le faire jouir. Quant enfin Charles se détendit autour de ses doigts, Erik su que c'était bon.

\- Oui, c'est bon… han… viens…

Erik releva la tête et remonta embrasser Charles, bouche à bouche, il lui souleva les hanches, guida son sexe palpitant contre l'anneau de chair. Charles et Erik se regardaient, s'embrassaient. Ils y allèrent doucement. Erik poussa son sexe dans l'antre de Charles, celui-ci l'accepta en gémissant. Charles se sentait fendu en deux, pourtant, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait qu'Erik s'arrête. Il respira fortement. Erik l'embrassait encore et encore. Charles donna le premier coup, Erik suivit. Il frappa au fond de Charles, en cet endroit si sensible dès le premier mouvement de bassin. Charles poussa un cri et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Le blond était fasciné par la beauté qui émanait du brun. Il était magnifique, ses yeux criaient de plaisir, sa bouche appelait au baiser et ses gémissements en redemandaient, encore et encore. Erik accéléra, Charles ondulait sous lui. Les lèvres soudées à celles d'Erik. Il puisait en lui cette force, cette passion.

\- Erik ! exultait Charles le corps traversé de plaisir.

Le sang d'Erik lui battait aux tempes. Il vivait cet instant avec tant d'intensité que ces mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus chaotique. Erik glissait sa langue le plus profondément dans la bouche du brun, savourant les parfums qu'il y trouvait. Charles se laissait totalement aller, il se tenait à Erik, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Poitrine contre poitrine, ils luttaient dans ce combat érotique. Leurs corps en feu, ils donnaient tout pour l'autre. La main droite d'Erik lâcha le front de Charles pour enserrer son sexe. Il rugit de plaisir. Le télépathe jouit en quelques coups de bassin et caresses supplémentaire. Il tremblait si fort, son corps convulsant autour de la verge d'Erik. Le blond grogna et son sexe éclata à son tour. Il avait frappé le point sensible, celui caché aux creux du corps de son amant. La sensation était si intense. Erik jouissait d'un orgasme puissant, dévastateur… il était comblé… comblé comme jamais. Charles était heureux, lourd, poisseux, souriant et épuisé. Erik l'embrassa du bout des lèvres alors qu'il se retirait. Il s'allongea contre Charles. Tous deux fixait le plafond. Le brun avait les paupières lourdes, le blond, était si parfaitement réveillé qu'il aurait pu vivre cent ans comme ça. Il venait de vivre un moment parfait. Charles souriait, il était bercé par les pensées délicieuses d'Erik. Il s'installa contre son épaule, se repaissant de son odeur après le sexe.

\- Restes, soupira Charles en s'endormant.

Erik tourna son visage vers le brun. Il sommeillait. Il était encore plus beau, ses joues encore rouge, sa bouche si désirable, ses cils, long, fins…

Il était amoureux.

Fou amoureux.

Il avait beau le nier, c'était pourtant la stricte vérité. Il était amoureux de son pire ennemi. Cette vérité était tout aussi déchirante que la première. Il ne pouvait pas rester, comme il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Le cœur fendu en deux.

Erik savait que ce n'était que pour une nuit. Il voulait le vivre au moins une fois. Emporter ce merveilleux souvenirs avec lui, peu importe où il irait maintenant qu'il avait connu la douceur des bras de Charles, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se leva sans bruit, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amant. Il ramassa ses habits éparpillés et commença à se vêtir. Il sursauta en sentant les bras de Charles l'entourer par la taille. Le brun collait sa tête contre son dos.

\- Prends-moi avec toi… Ne me laisse pas…

Erik déglutit, c'était si dur d'entendre Charles lui parler sur ce ton.

\- C'est… c'est impossible Charles, nous ne pouvons pas. On nous traquera, on nous tuera…

\- Tu es le mutant le plus invulnérable du monde… jamais il ne pourra nous arriver quoi que ce soit et avec mes talents, personne ne nous retrouvera… partons… partons, ensemble, parce que si tu me quittes cette nuit… je n'y survivrais pas. Autant m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine.

Charles fit le tour du blond et se planta devant lui, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Erik… Je t'en prie essayons.

Le blond captura le visage de Charles, son regard oscillait entre ses yeux d'une tristesse inconsolable et ses lèvres tendues.

\- Alors dis-le-moi.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce pourquoi tu veux fuir avec moi. Dis-le.

\- Erik. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- D'accord, partons.

Charles sourit. Ses larmes coulèrent, elles étaient de joie. Un bonheur sans fin s'ouvrait enfin. Il reprenait les commandes de sa vie. Il quittait cet enfer, il s'abandonnait à sa passion à Erik.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, habilles-toi, prends quelques affaires… Je vais maquiller ton départ en enlèvement.

L'adrénaline se répandit dans le corps de Charles.

Trente minutes plus tard, deux ombres furtives quittèrent le domaine des Xavier. Une heure passa avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'aéroport. Charles n'avait plus aucun remord, sa sœur était hors de portée pour le clan, elle était marié, enceinte mais cela elle l'ignorait encore, les femmes ne régnait pas dans la mafia. Le clan allait devoir se trouver un nouveau chef : Logan – Wolverine – en avait les épaules et la volonté. Charles quittai sa fortune, ses biens, ses habitues. Il le quittait pour l'aventure, l'amour. Il tenait la main d'Erik tandis que l'avion décollait. Charles se moquait bien de la destination, car maintenant peu importait où il irait, il serait avec Erik. Son bonheur était parfait. Erik lui n'en revenait pas du cadeau que venait de lui faire la vie. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien eut de valeur dans son existence… Il possédait tout désormais et ce tout se résumait à un homme : Charles Xavier.

Les deux hommes disparurent de la circulation, se faisant oublier. Raven, au matin même, su que son frère n'avait pas été enlevé. Non, pas un télépathe tel que lui… Elle savait même qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux, enfin, car sur son oreiller elle trouva une pièce d'échec : le roi blanc.

* * *

 **Fin**

Merci encore à vous tous et toutes ! Laissez-moi un petit message! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, dites-moi celles que vous avez préférées, et pourquoi ?! et qui sait... je pourrais développer celle qui aura eut le plus de suffrage !

Un petit mot pour ma femme, qui prend le temps de lire en avant-première toutes mes histoires, qui commente toujours et fait des remarques pertinentes ou que je ne voudrais pas entendre - mais qui sont nécessaires... -. Elle pousse à me surpasser et si je peux vous offrir de belles histoires c'est avant tout grâce à elle.

Merci beaucoup à vous qui me lisez ! :D

Passez un bon réveillon !

A TRÈS VITE !


End file.
